Pirates in Fiore
by Starway1123
Summary: Our story begins where the first story, 'Pirates on Tenrou Island' left off Seven years have passed in Fiore, and the Tenrou Island wizards have come home. But what they don't know is their dear friends, the Straw Hats, have accidentally followed them, and they will help the Fairy Tail guild make it back to the top!
1. Welcome Back! Where Are We?

**The opening chapter to the sequel 'Pirates on Tenrou Island'**

 **This chapter is a bit short, but I promise they'll get longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

Chopper was the first to wake up.

He blinked his eyes several times and saw a blurry blue sky.

'Huh?' He sat up rubbing his head. ' _What happened?'_ His eyes suddenly wider, as he remembered the whirlpool. 'That's right… We got sucked into a whirlpool...' Chopper stood up and looked around on the ship.

'Ah! Everyone!' Everyone was wet and unconscious, lying around on the deck. 'Luffy, oi Luffy! Wake up! Nami, please wake up! Zoro! Wake up!' Chopper ran around the deck, trying to wake up his friends.

'Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!' Chopper yelled, while frantically waving his arms about and hopping from place to place around the deck. 'Oh, wait. I'm the doctor!' Chopper realized, pointing to himself.

He laid down everyone in a horizontal line and checked for their pulses. For Brook, he listened for his breathing.. 'Good, they're all alive and breathing!' Chopper deducted, as he put down Luffy's arm.

'Ow, my head…' 'What happened…. Oh, Mr Doctor!' 'Nami! Robin! You're awake!' Nami stood up wobbling a bit. 'What happened? Where are we?' Robin asked as she stood up as well.

The girls took a look around, but only saw a normal view of sea. 'We hit a whirlpool, remember?' Chopper reminded them. 'Oh yeah. How's everyo-' Nami took a look behind her and saw the boys in their sleeping poses, snoring loud with snot bubbles. 'YOU'RE SLEEPING?!' Nami barked in annoyance. 'Oh my.' Robin giggled looking at the boys.

Nami walked calmly over to the boys, and smiled a scary smile. She stopped at the boys' sleeping heads and crouched down.

'WAKE...THE….HELL...UP!' Nami yelled in a fist of fury, while punching the boys out of their sweet dreams.

'Really, I don't understand how you guys are so carefree!' Nami complained, walking away from the boys with new bumps on their heads.

' _Sometimes I forget how scary Nami is...'_ Chopper thought to himself as Nami passed him. 'Anyway, where are we?' Zoro asked, standing up. 'Heaven?' Luffy replied, trying to answer. 'No you dolt!' Usopp slapped him from behind. 'If we were dead, we'd be on Sky Island.' Usopp continued. 'Oh, guess you're right.' Luffy admitted. 'THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!' Nami yelled to the two idiots.

'Miss Navigator, what does the Log Pose say?' The archeologist asked navigator. 'Oh, I'll check' Nami lifted her wrist to her face.'Huh?!' 'Nami, what's wrong?' The captain asked. 'I-Impossible… The Log Pose is...' Nami's eyes couldn't believe it.

'Hmm?' Everyone looked at Nami, wondering what's wrong. Nami held up the Log Pose for everyone to see. 'The Log Pose is spinning out control!' 'WHAT?!'

(At Fairy Tail)

'We're back!' A familiar voice called out to the guild. 'Sorry it took so long!' Another light and friendly voice called out.

Everyone in the building couldn't believe their eyes. After seven years, they had finally returned. 'You all look so young!' 'You haven't changed in seven years!' 'What happened?'

'Well...' Lucy began.

20 minutes later

Everyone stayed silent after the story was finished. A man with a cigar finally spoke up. 'So you went to a different world and met pirates?!' 'Yeah! They were really kind. They were good pirates.' Wendy said kindly. 'And you were stuck in that world for seven years?!' A man with dark blue hair and a mustache asked. 'No, we were stuck there for a week in their time.' Freed clarified.

'Well, it doesn't matter now. You're all home! LET'S PARTY!' A man with a black bob style haircut declared. 'Yeah!'

Natsu looked to his side, and saw a boy around Wendy's age stare up at him in disbelief. 'You've gotten bigger, Romeo.' Natsu patted him on the head and smiled. Romeo looked to the floor, tears rolling down his face.

'Welcome back...Natsu-nii, everyone!' He cried with a smile on his face.


	2. Here in Fiore

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

Nami woke up to the sound of Brook's singing voice on the deck. As she sat up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got dressed. She opened the door to be greeted with fog and a crisp morning wind.

Most of the crew were either slumping over the railings, or sitting waiting for fish to tug on their fishing strings. Brook was doing his daily warm-ups, and Zoro was sleeping on the deck.

'Good morning, Miss Navigator.' Robin smiled. 'Morning Robin.'

'How's the Log Pose today?' Robin asked. Nami looked down, the needle still spinning out of control. 'Still like that huh?' Nami sighed.

'It's been two days, so what's going on?' Usopp asked. 'Alright, at the next island, we'll ask someone what's going on with our Log Pose.' 'Yes! Of course, Nami-swan!'

Hours passed, and the sun beamed high in the sky.

'Ahh, I'm hungry!' Luffy whined.

'Well if you didn't invade the fridge, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!' Sanji barked. 'The lock was melted on the floor, so blame Natsu!' Luffy yelled behind him.

The whole crew became silent, thinking back to their friends who they were probably never going to see again.

'I wonder how they're going...' Chopper wondered, staring out at the sea. 'Hopefully they're doing super well.' Franky smiled.

Zoro yawned and stood up. He smacked his lips and turned to the sea.

'Huh? Hey guys. I think I see an island.' Zoro told his crewmates and pointed.

'Ehh?!' The whole crew gasped. 'What?' Zoro asked. 'That's not an island...' Nami said, stepping back. 'Well then, what is it?' Zoro asked. 'Try a continent.' Robin deducted. Zoro turned around, and his eyes bulged.

'THIS ISLAND'S HUGE!' Luffy yelled, as the ship got closer and closer to the harbour.

As the ship entered the harbour, the people on the other boats smiled and waved at them. Luffy waved back at them, smiling that goofy smile.

'Hi boat people!' Luffy called out. 'Hello!' A fellow sailor called in response. 'Welcome to Fiore!' Another called out.

'Fiore?' Nami questioned. 'Robin, have you ever heard of this place?' Nami asked, turning to the archeologist. 'I have not, Miss Navigator.' Robin said, placing her hand on her chin. 'But what's more suspicious is that we're super pirates, and they're treating us nicely. It's best to be super careful.'

'THIS PLACE LOOKS AMAZING!' Chopper squealed in excitement as the boat docked.

The place was busy, and filled with laughter and chatter. The markets were open, people were shopping and the smell of seafood and spices filled the air.

'Well anyway, let's-' Zoro was cut off by a loud scream, and a specific idiot running past him.

'FOOOOOOOOD!'

'Oi Luffy! Wait!' Nami lept off the boat, followed by Zoro and Sanji. Zoro turned around and yelled to the other members. 'Hey! Look after the ship, alright!' Zoro then turned around and ran after the others.

After the three left, Chopper turned to Robin. 'Hey Robin, do you think there's a book store here?' 'Most likely. How about when the others return, we have a look ourselves.' Chopper's eyes lit up, and nodded.

'Food food food food food food food!' Luffy was running all over the town, searching for a good restaurant. 'Hey mister! Do you know any good places to eat in this town?!' Luffy asked at a local stall owner, selling dining ware. 'W-well… We do have lots of good places. The best place is up on that hill.' The man pointed to a hill standing tall and proud behind him. 'Oh, I see. Thanks mister!' And Luffy ran off to fulfill his quest for food. 'Wait! There's other pla-' But it was too late. Luffy was gone.

'That idiot... He has no idea where he is and he runs off as if he knows the place!' Name said, gritting her teeth and raising her fist. 'Well, he has been doing that at every town. Just leave him be.' Zoro said lazily.'Still, these markets are incredible.' Sanji admitted.

Sanji stopped at a store selling mystical items, like fortune balls, charms, and supernatural nonsense. 'Ah, good morning sir! Are you looking for something?' The old lady behind the stall asked.

'Oh, no. I'm just curious.' Sanji replied. 'Oh I see. Well, may I interest you in this?' The lady held up a purple pendant and twirled it in her boney hands. 'This is a beautiful pendant carved from a lacrima found in the Capitol's mountains. It helps control magical power for beginners. For you sir, 60,000 Jewel.' The lady said, putting it in his hand. 'Jewel? How much is that in Beli?' Sanji asked. 'Beli? I've never heard of that currency before.' The lady said slightly confused. 'You...haven't? And did you say… magical power?' The lady nodded.

Zoro and Nami looked behind them, watching Sanji talk with the old lady. 'Is that love cook so despreate he's aiming at old ladies now?' 'Just leave him be Zoro.'

Nami looked to the side and saw a stall selling compasses and maps. 'Ooo! Zoro! Stay here! I'm going to look at that shop. Also I'll ask about the Log Pose.' 'Alright.' Zoro said, not giving a damn.

Sanji walked up to Zoro, looking quite confused. 'What did you and your new girlfriend talk about?' Zoro teased. Sanji didn't reply. He was still in thought. 'Oi! Sanji!' Zoro clapped his hands in front of Zoro, and broke him out of his trance.

'Huh? What do you want, you crappy swordsman?'

'I threw an insult at you and you didn't reply. Something wrong?' Zoro asked, intrigued. 'Yeah. The lady at the store said two interesting things.'

'What?' 'First, she tried to sell me something worth a different currency. I asked her what it was in Beli, she told me that she had never heard of Beli.' Sanji explained, lighting another cigarette. 'Huh? But that's the more common currency? Why wouldn't she have heard of it?' Zoro asked. 'I don't know. And the second thing, she tried to sell me a pendant which stabilizes magic power.' 'Magic? You mean the power Erza and the others had?' 'Yeah.' Sanji said, blowing a puff.

Nami walked over to the two men, her eyes in total shock. 'Nami-swan! What's the matter? The prices too expensive?' Sanji asked, doing his little dance.

'No...' She replied in a worried tone. 'Nami, what's wrong?' Zoro asked, his eyes concerned. 'I… I asked him what was wrong with our Log Pose...' 'Yeah, and?' Zoro pressed. 'He said he's been in the navigation industry for thirty years and he's never heard of a Log Pose!'

'Th-that's ridiculous! A Log Pose is essential for pirates to sail the Grand Line!' Sanji said, taken aback. 'That's what I said! And he told me he never heard of the Grand Line! Also...' Sanji and Zoro leaned in to listen. 'He showed me a world map…' 'WHAT?!' The boys yelled. 'And it's definitely not our world!' Nami finished.

Luffy blinked, and looked around him. He had been running for a while now, but was surrounded by trees and forest.

'The man did say there was a good tavern around here….but….' Luffy put his arms in the air and took a deep breath in. 'WHERE THE HELL AM I?!' Luffy shouted out to the world.

'Quick, we have to find Luffy!' Nami ordered, running through the town. 'Yeah!' The boys yelled. 'It'll be easier if we split up!' Zoro called out. 'NO WAY!' Nami yelled back. 'Why?!' Zoro asked. 'Because you have horrible sense of direction, and Sanji will probably lose focus and chase a pretty girl!'

'Ah, my dear! That perfume suits you so well!' 'I REST MY CASE!' Nami yelled as she hit Sanji on the head.

The three ran through the market, and decided to ask someone if they saw him. Everyone they asked shook their heads in response, or just told them where they last saw him. Eventually they ran up the a stall selling crockery, as someone had reported seeing him there earlier.

'Excuse me sir! Did you see a black haired boy with a red jacket and straw hat run through here?'

The man looked at the three, then started thinking. 'Hmmm… Oh yes! He came earlier asking for directions to a restaurant.' The man pointed to the hill behind him. 'I told him there was a good tavern there, and he headed that direction.'

'Thanks sir!' And they ran off.

Luffy stared at a run down building, staring at the sign.

'Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail… Why does that name sound so familiar? Fairy Tail… Oh! Maybe it's the name of the tavern! Shishishishi!' Luffy walked towards the entrance, and placed both hands on the door.

'Here you go Natsu. Lucy.'

'Thanks Mira!' Lucy called out, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

'Hmmmnmnm.' 'Natsu, what's wrong?' Lucy asked, putting her milkshake down.

'I really miss them...' A sad Natsu toyed with his drink, not bothering to take a sip. 'Natsu, drink up. I know you're upset, but we'll see them again. I know it!' Lucy said, encouraging Natsu. 'Thanks Lucy.'

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a yell filled the room.

'FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!'


	3. A Reunion to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

The guild stared at this person, confused about what was going on. 'Who...Who is he?' A woman with short purple hair questioned.

CRASH!

Mirajane dropped her tray, hands to her mouth, eyes in disbelief. 'No...Way...' Lucy and Natsu couldn't believe their eyes either. Happy's chewed fish dropped onto the table. 'Y-You're….' Lucy stuttered.

Luffy stared at his surroundings, blinking a few times. His mouth got bigger in disbelief, and eyes widening in surprise.

'LUFFY!' Natsu cried, running towards his friend.

'NATSU! LUCY! MIRA! HAPPY!' Luffy cried with joy, running towards the group.

Three feet suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and implanted in Luffy's back. 'Ugh!' Luffy went rolling to the other side of the building, his face implanted into the wall.

The guild members turned around and saw an angry navigator, an emotionless swordsman, and a smoking cook. The navigator stormed over to the captain and grabbed his shirt collar. 'We'll talk on the ship.' She said in an evil tone, dragging him. She dragged him out the door, the cook following her, not bothering to turn around. 'Please excuse us.' The green haired man said, and closed the doors.

The whole guild was left dumbstruck. 'Was that…?' Lucy asked. 'It couldn't be...' Mira said, still in shock. The doors suddenly burst open again, the same three faces appeared, their jaws hanging wide and eyes bulging.

'N-no way!' Nami exclaimed.

'Hmmm...' A bored Chopper was hanging over the railings, waiting for everyone to return. 'Robin, can we go now? I'm getting bored.'

'Yes, I agree. They've been gone for two hours now.' Robin replied, concerned. 'Maybe they ran into trouble?' Usopp chimed. 'No, if they got into trouble, there would be _super_ explosions by now.'

'Mr Doctor and I will go look for them. You guys stay here.'

'Yes! But first, can I see your pa-' Robin gave him a death glare before Brook continued. 'N-never mind.'

As Robin and Chopper were about to leave, Luffy screeched around the corner and ran up to the ship.

'Luffy! Where were you?!' Usopp demanded.

Luffy grinned and wrapped his arm around the five.

'L-Luffy! What are you..!' Chopper asked.

'Hehe. Gum-gum...' Luffy stretched his free arm to the hill out of town. 'O-OI LUFFY! You're not gonna…!' 'ROCKET!' ' _JUST AS I THOUGHT!'_ A scared and crying Usopp thought.

Nami and Lucy were standing outside the guild, talking and laughing. Zoro was with them as well, but instead of talking, he was waiting for a specific knight to return from a mission.

'So you got sucked into a whirlpool and ended up here?'

'Yeah, it happened right after you left.' Nami said. 'It just came and sucked us up.'

'I see… It may have been a side effect of the Fairy Sphere. We'll wait for Luffy to get the others, then we'll talk about it.'

Zoro kept staring out into the open. 'Huh?' 'Zoro? Something the matter?' Lucy asked.

Zoro squinted into the distance, and saw a something flying towards them. 'Huh…?'

'SSSSAAAAVVVVEEE MMMMEEEE!' 'Usopp?!' Nami and Lucy yelled. Zoro's face turned sour and turned to run but as he did, Luffy and the gang bumped into his back and crashed through the front door.

Dust and splinters flew everywhere, members trying to cough the dust out of their lungs.

'What was that?!' Romeo asked in between coughs. 'Intruder?!' The dark purple hair girl asked. 'Laki-swan! Kinana-chwan! Bisca-chwan! I'll protect you!' Sanji declared, stepping in front of the ladies. 'I told you, I'm married!' Bisca said furiously, hitting Sanji on the head, and Kinana held back Laki from hitting Sanji with a spiked club.

As the dust died down, everyone could make out figures on the floor, and a person sitting upright holding onto his head.

'WOOHOO! THAT WAS FUN! HAHAHA!' Luffy looked down, and saw him sitting on top of Zoro. 'Oh Zoro! I thought you were staying here! Didn't know you came with me!' _'I'm going to kill him one day...!'_ 'And why is everyone lying on the floor? Is it nap time?' Luffy asked, looking around.

Zoro put Wado up to his throat, a killing intention in his eye. 'It's my fault. I'm sorry.' Luffy confessed.

Franky, Chopper and Usopp started to beat the living daylights out of Luffy after he apologised. 'I thought we were going to die!' Usopp wailed. 'Hey, I'M DOWN HERE TOO!' Zoro barked. 'Oh, sorry Zoro.' Usopp stopped to let Zoro out.

'Mr Captain, why did you bring us here?' Robin inquired. Luffy sat up straight and grinned.

A friendly laugh came from upstairs. The crew looked up, and couldn't believe it.

'Now that's my kind of entrance!' Natsu smiled down on the crew, his body leaning over the banister. 'Yo!' Natsu called out. Happy appeared behind his back, and smiled. 'Hi guys!' He called out. Natsu jumped off the banister and landed in front of the Straw Hats.

'Natsu! You shouldn't go bashing up the guild for no reason! Same to you Luffy!' Another familiar voice said behind the pirates. They all turned around without hesitation, and saw Lucy and Mira walking in, smiling at them.

Nami entered behind them and smiled. 'Look who we found.' She said smiling.

The pirates cried tears of joy, as they greeted them once again.

'We thought we were never going to see you again!' Chopper cried, snuggling in Mira's arms. Mira stroked Chopper into comfort. 'Don't cry Chopper. You're here now with us.' Mira comforted.

'So you're the pirates that helped them out huh?' A man with purple hair stepped forward and bowed. 'We are truly in your debt! If you didn't come across them, we didn't know what would happen!' He cried.

'Oh don't worry about it. I even fought ten thousand ships to keep them safe!' The Tenrou Island wizards and the crew gave Usopp a look. 'Five thousand?' They all shook their heads. 'Zero?' Everyone nodded their heads. Usopp started to mope in a corner.

'Where's everyone else?' Robin questioned. 'Oh, everyone's out on missions, and the master is out to give a report to the council about Acnologia.' The man explained.

'Acnologia? You mean the dragon that attacked the island?' Zoro asked. 'Oh? So they told you about it?' A man with a cigar asked. 'Yeah...' Zoro replied, the man somehow making him think of Smoker.

'Oh how rude of us! We need to introduce ourselves! My name's Macro! This is my son Romeo.' 'Thank you so much for saving Natsu-nii!' Romeo expressed his gratitude with a bow. 'We both use fire magic.' Macro said, holding out his hand showing a purple flame. 'WOW!' Luffy exclaimed. 'A different colour flame. Interesting.' Robin muttered.

'My name's Wakaba.' The man with the cigar said. 'I use smoke magic.' The man then forged his smoke into a hand, and made it wave.' _'S-Smoker...'_ The crew thought.

'I'm Laki! And this is Kinana.' Kinana gave a bow. As she did so, Brook waltzed up to them. As he opened his mouth, Nami and Lucy pulled him away and tied him up with a gag in his mouth. The Laki and Kinana tilted their heads, but Lucy told them it was nothing.

'I'm Alzack. This is my wife Bisca, and my daughter Asuka.' 'How do you do?!' Asuka yelled from bellow. Bisca chuckled and bowed. 'Thank you for helping our friends.' Bisca said.

Drinks were served around, the guild full of chatter and laughter.

'Everyone...' The pirates turned towards Natsu, his cup held high.

'Welcome! To Fairy Tail!' Natsu yelled with excitement.


	4. We Are Here

**Hi guys sorry I was later than usual. I had this HUGE writers block.**

 **Anyway, I got the ball rolling again, and here is the latest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Makarov walked up the hill, deep in thought. Yesterday, he had been talking with the council about Acnologia's attack.

' _Acnologia?! The dragon that was controlled by Zeref?'_

' _Yes. During our S Class exams, Acnologia attacked us, but luckily, we were protected with one of our most powerful spells.'_

' _I request the council to investigate!'_

' _I agree! We must investigate this! If Acnologia or Zeref comes, we must be ready!'_

' _Yes sir!'_

'Master?' A feminine and sweet voice called out. Makarov turned around and saw Team Shadow Gear plus Erza, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

'Oh! Levy! On a mission with your old teammates?' Makarov asked with a smile. 'Of course! It _has_ been seven years since we last went on a mission. Right Droy?' 'You said it Jet.' Droy replied with chicken in his mouth.

'What about you two? How was your missions?' Makarov turned to Gajeel and Erza.

'Gee-hee! Those bandits didn't stand a chance!' Gajeel said with a smirk. Pantherlily nodded in agreement. 'They didn't know what hit them!' He added. 'You didn't wreck the town did you?' Makarov asked. Gajeel and Pantherlily froze and looked at each other. 'Uhhhh...' 'YOU IDIOTS! AND THINGS WEREN'T BAD ENOUGH!' Makarov yelled. He sighed and turned to Erza. 'Please tell me you didn't wreck any towns Erza!' Makarov begged.

Erza shook her head. 'I wasn't fighting near any towns. And besides, the new Santoryu technique I used was all I needed!' Erza said with a grin.

'I wonder how they're doing...' Levy wondered, the guild in sight. 'I would really like to meet them one day.' Jet said. 'Yeah, I wanna thank the people who saved your lives!' Droy added, still chewing on his snack.

'We'll meet again one day…' Makarov said, while opening the doors.

As the door opened, a table flung into Erza's face. '...HUH?!' Everyone was greeted with a mess. Tables were broken, chairs were flying everywhere, and the whole place smelled of booze.

Everyone stood in front of the door dumbfounded. 'What the….hell happened here?' Droy asked. A heavily drunk Cana walked up to the arriving group, swaying side to side. 'Oh guys~! *hic* You won't believe *hic!* Who's here!' Before Cana said anymore, a chair flew into the back of her head, causing her to land on the floor unconscious. The group looked up, and saw everything in a mess. It was hard to tell who was inside because of all the dust. The only people they could make out was Natsu and Gray, in another petty fight.

'I'm so sick and tired of you always saying you're better than me dragon breath!'

'That's because I am, you stupid ice princess!'

'YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU STUPID HOT HEAD?!'

'YEAH, I'LL DO MUCH WORSE THAN THROWING A TABLE!'

Erza stood up and dusted herself. She stomped into the guild, everyone clearing the way for a demonic Erza. She approached closer and closer to her unaware prey, but before she laid her punch...

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?!' Natsu and Gray fell to the ground, almost unconscious. 'Jeez! When will you two learn?!' Erza looked up, and met the person's eyes. 'Y-Y-Y-You're-' 'NAMI?!' Everyone at the entrance yelled.

Nami's face lifted into a joyous smile. 'HEY EVERYONE! LOOK WHO SHOWED UP!' Everyone stopped fighting, and looked at the entrance.

'ERZA-CHWAN! LEVY-CHWAN!' Sanji and Brook emerged, their lower bodies wriggling towards them. 'SANJI?! BROOK?!' The girls yelled confused. 'YOHOHOHO! I see you two are doing well!' Brook said, walking to Erza's side. Sanji put his arms around Levy and smirked. 'I see my ladies haven't forgotten about me. How 'bout a kiss on the cheek for yours truly?' 'And can I see your pa-'

'NO WAY!' Erza and Levy kneed them in the gut, then stepped aside to let them fall forward. 'LEM AT 'EM!' 'Laki-san, please calm down!' Kinana held her friend back from smashing the pirates faces with Laki's spiked club.

'GUYS!' A rubbery arm wrapped around the group, and were later met with a strong hug. 'YOU'RE BACK!' 'Luffy?!' 'L-Luffy! Can't...breath!' Makarov's face was getting more blue by the second. 'Oh sorry!' Luffy let go, everyone embraced in the hug gasping for air.

Erza looked up, and saw the other pirates smiling kindly at them. 'What are you guys doing here?!' Erza demanded an answer. 'Yeah! How did you follow us?!' Levy asked. 'We got sucked into a whirlpool right after you left and found ourselves here.' Zoro explained calmly. 'Hmm...' Makarov thought about Zoro's words. His face then became shocked, as if he remembered something important. 'Mister Master, what's the matter?' Robin asked, noticing his face. 'I just remembered something! I remember reading in our records that Fairy Sphere can activate a side effect. That being...Transportation Magic!'

Everyone was quiet, letting the information sink in. 'So the whirlpool was…!' Makarov nodded to Nami's question. 'It was a Transportation Spell.' Makarov repeated. 'Master Makarov, do you know a way to get us home?' Usopp asked. Makarov shook his head in response. But then he turned his concerned face into a comforting smile. 'But don't worry! We'll get you home soon! In the mean time, you can stay at the guild for shelter.' 'Really?! Thanks Master!' Nami bowed to show her appreciation, everyone else following her.

'Now, let's give you your Fairy Tail marks!' Mirajane called out excitedly.

Luffy wanted his mark was the same colour and place as Natsu. Zoro had his green and where his heart was. Nami placed hers in the middle of her stomach, orange in colour. Usopp had his mark in a light silver and placed on his right shoulder blade. Sanji had his in yellow on his left shin. Chopper got his in a snow like white and demanded it on his back. Robin had hers in a dark purple on the back of her left hand. Franky had his in a light blue in the middle of his chest. 'SUPER!' He yelled after receiving the mark, doing his signature pose.

'Now how am I going to do you?' Mira questioned Brook. She looked up and down his bony body, wondering where to put his mark. 'Hmm... Oh, I know!' Mirajane ran upstairs and returned with a golden medallion. She put it around his neck, then pressed the stamp in the middle of the medallion. She ran up the stairs, coming back with a gold medallion. She placed it around his neck, and pressed the stamp hard on the metal.

'What colour would you like it Brook?' Mirajane asked. 'Whatever you think Miss Mirajane!' Brook said with a goofy tone. 'Alright!' The stamp started to glow on the medallion, and the stamp emerged a dark grey.

'There you go Brook!' 'Thank you very much! Miss Mira?' 'Yes?' '...May I see your panties?' The whole place dropped their jaws. No one had ever dared to ask such a question to any woman.

'Mama, what's panties?' Bisca looked at her husband, who looked at her back. 'Uh, I'll tell you when you're older sweetie.' Bisca told her daughter, crouching down. 'Okay!' Asuka said in a cheerful manner. Asuka replied with a cheery manner.

'Is that why Lucy and Nami tied him up?' Marco thought out loud. 'Most likely.' His friend Wakaba replied.

'No.' Mira said still smiling. Brook started to sulk in the corner of the guild.

Natsu laughed and whacked Brook on the back. 'Don't worry! You'll get your chance when we sneak into Lucy's apartment tonight!' Natsu encouraged. 'Really?!' Brook asked, turning happy in an instant. 'Aye! We always look in Lucy's closet when we go!' Happy jumped up and explained. 'Can I join?' Sanji appeared with hearts in his eyes. 'AS IF YOU WILL!' Lucy yelled as she kicked the four in the face, clumping them together.

Everyone sweatdropped at the mess Lucy caused.

'WOOHOO! WE'RE A PART OF FAIRY TAIL NOW!' Luffy yelled admiring his mark, not paying attention to anything that happened. 'Now now Luffy, first we need you to learn magic.' 'Magic?' Usopp repeated. 'Of course! You can't be in a wizard guild without knowing magic.' Makarov turned and face Zoro, Chopper, and Nami. 'Since you three have already been learning magic, you can continue your lessons.' The three nodded and sat down at a table. 'For the rest of you, you must learn magic to stay in the guild. You may choose your type of magic.' Makarov pointed at the wizards and smiled. 'I'm sure my brats will teach you.' 'ALRIGHT! THIS IS GOING SO AWESOME!' Luffy yelled, with a laugh.

'There's one more thing you need to know.' 'And what is that, Mr Master?' Makarov raised his right hand and pointed into the sky fingers in an L shape. The wizards around him did the same, smiling at their new members.

'What are you guys doing?' Chopper asked. 'This is our symbol of Fairy Tail. It means that even though we may not be there next to you, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be there, watching over you.' Makarov explained, determination in his eyes.

'I see. If that's the case...' Luffy stuck his hand right into the air, his crew following him, smiling.

'Welcome, to the Fairy Tail family!' Makarov declared.


	5. Getting Stronger! Our Training Begins!

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! Also, I'm thinking of mini-stories under the 'Pirates on Tenrou Island' that covers the six days on the island. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

 **Also, send me ideas that you'd like to see in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'NO NO NO! Usopp, you can't force it to disappear, you have to make it disappear naturally!' Bisca shouted in Usopp's face. 'Bisca, calm down a little, he's just starting!' Alzack said, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. Bisca sighed and placed her hand on her hips. 'You're right. I'm sorry Usopp. Now...' She pointed at the gun in Usopp's hand. 'Try to make that gun disappear into a different realm. Make sure that you don't force it this time.' Bisca ordered. 'If you can't, we can take a break and Alzack can take you through Gun Magic basics again.' Bisca finished.

'Bisca?' 'Yes Usopp?' 'Question, why am I learning requip magic?' Usopp asked. 'So that you can store many weapons in your possession. After all, a good sniper has many weapons. Requip magic just stores them all. Now try!'

'O-Okay...' Usopp looked down at the gun he was given. He took a deep breath in, and closed his eyes. He relaxed his limbs, feeling his blood flowing through his veins. A green light came from his hands. Usopp snapped his eyes open, and saw a magic circle at the tip of the gun. 'Usopp, you're doing it!' Alzack called out excitedly. Usopp grinned a huge grin. 'Y-Yes! Just a little further…!'

BAM! A huge fist made Usopp fall to the ground, gun flung out of his hands. Bisca and Alzack's mouths dropped. 'What just-' Bisca looked in the direction the giant fist came from. 'Oh, sorry Usopp!' The Straw Hat idiot called out, Gildarts by his side. 'LUFFY I'LL KILL YOU!' Usopp ran up to him and grabbed his throat and shook him back and forth. 'I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MASTER THE SPELL!' Usopp snapped, still shaking him. 'I-I-I-I'm so-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-y!' 'Sorry Usopp, my fault.' Gildarts confessed, stepping in. 'Luffy claimed that he could inflate his limbs, so I wanted to observe how big, far and fast they could go.' Gildarts explained. 'DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK IT INTO ME?!' Usopp yelled in Gildart's face. 'I didn't know you were there.' Luffy claimed in a dumb tone. 'YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STRETCHED HIS NECK TO ASK WHAT I WAS DOING!' 'Oh yeah. How's it going? You did it yet?' Luffy asked.

Usopp gave up walked back to his mentors, and kneeled down into the grass. 'I was almost there...' Usopp mopped. 'Don't worry Usopp! You got it that time! Try again, just the way you did it.' Bisca encouraged, crouching beside him.

Natsu ran out of the guild and sat on a rock, watching Luffy trying to learn Crash Magic. 'Hey Luffy!' Natsu waved. 'After training, let's go to lunch! Then I wanna show you some basic fire magic moves!' Natsu called from his rock. Luffy gave a thumbs up and a smile. 'SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!' He called with a smile.

'Huh? You want to learn Ice Make magic?' Gray asked Sanji. Sanji blew a puff of smoke. 'Something wrong with that?' Sanji asked boredly. 'No, it's just that I thought that you would ask Wakaba to teach you Smoke Magic because, well, you smoke.' Gray explained. Sanji chuckled, and took out his cigarette. 'Yeah, but Wakaba already taught me.' Sanji formed his smoke from his cigarette into a hand, and made it pick up a pint of ale. Sanji grabbed the cup and started drinking. 'See?' Gray sighed in defeat. 'Alright. Come with me.' Gray started to walk to the entrance of the guild.

'Where are we going?' Sanji asked, following Gray. 'Mount Hakobe.' Gray replied, the stepping out into the sun's rays. 'Mount Hakobe? What is that place?' Sanji questioned. Sanji stood at the base of the mountain, his body trembling from both fear and the cold. 'A snowy mountain.' Gray finally revealed, walking towards the mountain. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO BRING A COAT?!' Sanji yelled, not moving an inch. 'AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!' He added, Gray tossing away his coat, shirt and pants. 'Rule one with Ice Magic.' Gray turned around to face Sanji. 'You have to embrace the cold. Now...' Gray held out his hand. 'Give me your clothes.' 'WHAT?!'

'Solid Script: Water!' Robin yelled, her hand slicing the air. Water spelling 'water' appeared from thin air, and splashed against a boulder. Robin was panting and sweating, as she had not gotten used to magic power yet. 'Robin! You did it!' Levy cheered. Robin smiled. 'I wonder..' Robin muttered.

She crossed her arms, making a hand appear from a near by tree. 'Solid Script: Water!' Robin commanded. She made her hand do the hand sign she had done earlier, and water flew from the direction of the tree. 'WOW! That's so cool! Robin, you could do surprise attacks with those!' Levy awed. Robin chuckled. 'Well, I did have to master surprise attacks all my life.'

'Looks like you're coming along, Robin.' A voice called, as the belonger stepped out into the open. 'Freed! Time to switch already?' Levy asked him. 'Well, yes but I think Robin needs a break.' Freed looked at Robin, who was still breathing heavily. 'Levy, why don't you take Robin to a bookstore for her break?' Freed suggested. Levy's eyes lit up, and clapped her hands together. 'That's a great idea! What do you think Robin?' Levy looked up at Robin. Robin smiled. 'Sounds like a good plan. Oh, is it okay if Mister Doctor comes too?' Robin asked. 'Chopper? Of course! Let's go ask!' Levy said, as she pulled Robin away.

'Come on Chopper, you can do this!' Lisanna encouraged.

'Are you sure he's ready sis? He's been trying for the last two hours!' 'Of course! He's already mastered intermediate. He's ready for advanced and Lisanna can guide him through Animal Takeovers. Perfect for Chopper.' Mirajane explained with a smile. Wendy stood with them watching Chopper's lesson. ' _Come on Chopper...You can do it...'_ She thought. Chopper closed his eyes, and focused all his energy to flow around his body. 'ArgggAHHHHHHH!' Chopper screamed.

'...' Nothing. He flopped to the ground, panting. '...Why?' He gasped. '...Why can't….I get it?' Lisanna sat down next to him. 'Well, advanced transformation can be quite hard.' Lisanna explained. 'It took ages for me to get as well.' She added, her head resting on her knees. Chopper sat up and looked down at the dirt, picking the grass with his hooves. 'Don't be upset Chopper. You'll get it eventually.' Lisanna encouraged.

A rustle came behind Wendy. She turned around, and saw Levy and Robin walking towards her. 'Levy! Robin! What is it?' Wendy asked. 'We were heading to the bookshop, and we were wondering if Chopper wanted to come.' Levy explained in her cheerful state. 'That's a great idea!' Mira said. 'Chopper may need a break from this.' She continued. Everyone looked at Chopper, who was still looking down, sad. 'CHOPPER! ROBIN AND I ARE GOING TO THE BOOK STORE! DO YOU WANNA COME?!' Levy called out. Chopper looked up instantaneously and smiled. 'Yeah!' He called back as he hopped up. 'Oh!' He turned to Lisanna and gave a bow. 'May I be excused?' He asked politely. Lisanna smiled back. 'Of course you may.' She said soothingly. 'Thank you!' Chopper zoomed towards the bookworms and followed them to town.

'ACHOO! *sniffle*' A sick Sanji wrapped himself in a blanket, trying to keep warm. 'Sanji? What happened to you?' Usopp asked, Luffy almost bursting out laughing. 'He asked me to teach him Ice Make Magic, so I took him to a snowy mountain and made him strip.' Gray told them. Luffy couldn't contain his laughter. 'HAHAHAHA! You made Sanji strip on a snowy mountain?! THAT'S SO FUNNY!' Luffy rolled on the floor, out of control. 'SHUT IT!' Sanji yelled. ' _Damn it! I can't let Robin-chwan or Nami-swan see me like this. And I can't let HIM see me like this either...'_

The door opened, to reveal four people returning from a mission. 'We're back master!' Erza called out, walking in. 'Man I'm beat!' Zoro said stretching. 'YOU WERE THE ONE SLEEPING IN THE CORNER WHILE _WE_ DID THE HARD WORK!' Nami barked, following him in. 'Settle down Nami….' Lucy said, trying to calm Nami down.

Zoro stopped in his track, and saw a sick and pale Sanji. ' _Crap!'_ Sanji yelled mentally. Zoro stared at Sanji, who stared back at him. 'BWAHAHAHAHAHA! The love sick cook got really sick! HAHAHAHAHA!' Zoro laughed, banging his fist on the floor. 'SHUT UP YOU MARIMO!' Sanji snapped at his rival.

'Sorry, sorry.' Zoro said, wiping his tears. 'I just never thought the Ladies Man would let him see him sick. Oh wait! You were already sick! Love sick! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Zoro rolled to his backside and continued laughing. Sanji bit down hard on his cigarette, watching the swordsman make fun of him.

Robin and Chopper sat in the corner, reading their new books. Chopper's face became more agitated with Zoro's laughing. He slammed his book down and stood up on his chair. 'HEY! CAN YOU SHUT IT?! ROBIN AND I ARE TRYING TO READ HERE!' 'It's fine Mister Doctor. Let them have their fun.' Robin said, not looking up from her book. 'Okay...' Chopper said, sitting back down and picking up his book.

'Brook? Franky? What's wrong?' Makarov noticed the cyborg and skeleton sitting in the corner table, bodies slumping in depression. Brook lifted his head, tears flowing down. 'We don't know which magic to learn!' Brook wailed 'HOW ARE YOU EVEN CRYING?!' Makarov exclaimed. 'Don't worry you two. You'll find out which magic will suit you.' Mira smiled.

'Excuse me, is this the Fairy Tail Guild?' A sweet voice called out. Everyone turned to the door and saw a young woman dressed in pink, carrying a big case. 'Yes. Welcome! May I ask your name?' Mira asked stepping forward.

'My name is Michelle Lobster. I'm Lucy's long lost cousin.' Michelle introduced with a smile.

'...WHAT?!'


	6. A Distant Relative and an Inherited Will

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, with this arc, I've changed a few things here and there and also I'm going to shorten this arc, so if there are a few misses from the arc, don't be shocked**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail of One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'L-L-L-Lucy, I didn't know you had a cousin!' Natsu said, sweating and pointing at the pointing at the door. 'N-neither did I….' Lucy muttered.

'Well well well, I see beauty runs in the family.' Sanji pulled Michelle into his shoulder, and smirked. 'How about tonight I take you out for a lovely meal, my dear lady?' 'I thought you were sick.' Zoro said with a sweat dropped. 'Hmm, you don't know anything about romance do you, marimo. When in the presence of a lady, you have no time to be sick.' Sanji explained, pulling Michelle in, his hand around her waist.

'And will you do me the deep honour….' Brook took her hands in his. 'Of letting me see your panties?'

Michelle was silent for a moment. 'EIIIIIEEEEAH!' Michelle screamed, and whacked the two perverts with her case, and ran behind Lucy. 'L-L-Lucy-nee-chan! A-a-a-a a talking skeleton and t-t-two perverts!' Michelle said, shaking and pointing at the two knocked out womanisers. 'Don't worry about them.' A grainy like voice said behind Michelle. A strong hand suddenly pulled her into something cold and hard. 'I'll protect you from them.' The cyborg said, trying to make his voice sexy and attractive. Michelle looked up at him. 'KYAAAAAA!' She screamed, and hit his chin with her case.

Everyone looked at the scene, their faces a little scared. 'I guess Little Bo Peep isn't the Little Bo Peep I imagined...' Zoro muttered.

Michelle ran up to Lucy and hugged her. 'LUUUUCY! I was so scared of theeeem!' Michelle cried, flooding the whole guild with her tears.'Okay okay, it's alright.' Lucy said, trying to sooth Michelle. Lucy looked down beside Michelle and saw the case Michelle used to whack Sanji, Brook, and Franky.

'Michelle, what's that?' Lucy asked, pointing to the case. Michelle stopped crying, and looked at the case. 'OH! That reminds me!' Michelle picked up the case and shoved it into Lucy's hands. 'That case was given to me by Jude. He entrusted me with it and asked me to give it to you, right before he….' Michelle stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence.

'Before he what?' Luffy asked, shoving his face with food. 'Luffy.' Luffy turned his head to a stern Natsu. Natsu stared into his eyes and shook his head. Luffy, being the idiot that he was, still didn't know what was going on.

Lucy looked down to the ground, a tear flowing down. 'Luce? Why are you crying?' Luffy asked, tilting his head.

'Are you really that dense?' Nami asked, sort of ticked off. 'What do you mean Nami?' 'Idiot! Can you really not tell?!' Zoro asked, whispering angrily. Luffy just stared blankly into Zoro's eyes. He turned back to Lucy, still looking down, eyes shaded in darkness.

'...Oh….I get it now. Did your dad move houses without telling you?' Everyone, but Lucy and Michelle, fell to the floor. Sanji and Gray grabbed him and ran up the stairs. 'Hey wait! My meat!'

Everyone watched the duo drag Luffy away with a sweat drop. 'I know he's an idiot, but I didn't know he was _that_ dense.' Gajeel commented. 'Juvia fears for his future...' Everyone turned back to Lucy, who was still looking down. She walked over to a nearby table, and opened the case.

'What is that?' Charla asked, terrified. 'That thing's under a spell, isn't it?' Natsu pointed out, looking over Lucy's shoulder. Inside the case, was a wrapped object in the shape of a giant key. Lucy reached for the object, but stopped herself. There was something ominous about it. 'Lucy? Is something wrong?' Zoro asked, his arms folded.

She lifted her head and forced a smile, as she wiped her tears. 'No, it's nothing Zoro.' Lucy spun around to face Michelle. 'Thank you Michelle.' She said, as she closed the case and put it back in Michelle's hands. 'But I'm not ready to inherit this yet. Can you hold on to it, just a little longer?' Lucy asked Michelle. Michelle looked at the case with sad eyes, then nodded at Lucy. 'I understand.'

Footsteps came down the stairway. Everyone turned to the direction of the staircase, and saw Luffy's body walking down. 'Lucy...' He began. 'Yes Lu-Ahh!' Luffy's face was swollen and purple, bumps everywhere, with blood coming down his forehead, nose, and mouth. 'I'm sowwy dat your fwather-' 'DON'T SAY THAT!' Two fists knocked the back of his head. 'Jeez, we said a simple sorry was enough!' Sanji reminded Luffy. 'Sorry.' Luffy repeated. 'NOT TO US!' Gray and Sanji said in unison. Robin and Lucy giggled.

Michelle smiled at the scene, then proceeded to the entrance. 'Well, I'm going into town to find a hotel.' Michelle told the group. 'Oh it's fine! You can stay with me! After all, we're family!' Lucy offered as she smiled, clasping Michelle's hands. 'B-But I don't want to be a burden…..' Michelle said, concerned. 'It's no burden at all! We can live like sisters!' Michelle came to shock at the word 'sisters'.

'S-sisters…?' Lucy nodded. 'W-well, if you insist! I'll go grab my things.' As Michelle ran, she tripped over a loose tile, the case falling out of her hands landing in front of her. 'Ahhh!' 'Michelle-swan! Are you alright?' 'Y-yeah, I'm fine.' Michelle replied, getting up with Sanji's help.

A soft yellow glow came from the case. 'What the hell? What's in that case?' Zoro questioned, readying his katanas.

The case burst open, showing a giant clock hand with golden writing. 'What language is that?' Nami asked, not letting her guard down. Robin and Levy crept up to the clock hand, and observed the language.

'Levy, Robin, can you translate it?' Gray asked. Levy shook her head and looked at Gray. 'Not at the moment, but it will take some time.' Levy responded. 'Miss Script, I have written down the characteristics. Shall we go to the library?' Robin asked, holding a notebook in her hand. Levy nodded, and stood up. As she did, the hand fell to the ground, lifeless and plain.

'What the…?' Franky questioned. 'What the…. hell is going on…?' Gajeel stuttered

Night fell on Magnolia. Lucy stared at the open case, observing the hand. ' _Why would my father give me this?'_ Lucy thought to herself. 'Lucy-nee-chan? Are you okay?' Michelle asked, popping her head around the kitchen door. 'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine.' Lucy said with a smile. 'That's good.' Michelle said with relieved sigh. Michelle turned her head, and saw an enclosed letter on Lucy's desk.

'Lucy-nee-chan? What is this?' Michelle asked, picking the letter up. 'Oh, that's just my a letter to my mother! I told her all about you in that letter. *gasp* Michelle!' Lucy clasped her hands in hers. 'You should work at Fairy Tail!' 'W-what?' Lucy nodded vigorously. 'It's perfect! We'll spend more time with each other and you'll get to know me and my friends!'

Michelle's face turned into a smile, and nodded.

In another destination, members of the Zentopia Church sat in their meeting room, deep in thought. 'The Infinity Clock is on the verge of being revived. Our magic radar has picked up that the sealed clock hand has been broken.' The archbishop said, in a grave tone. 'This is not good… What should we do?' Another member said. 'Pardon me my lords,' A deep voice echoed. 'But I have a solution. Let my team gain the clock hand so this fate will be avoided.' The voice continued.

'Byro! How dare you-' 'Quiet Second Elder! Byro, please do so! We cannot let the clock parts be found!'

'Of course.'

'Good morning everyone!' Lucy came in, Michelle trailing behind her.

'Lucy! Just in time!' Natsu ran up to her and held her shoulders. 'I've got a job for us!' Happy popped up behind Natsu and showed her the pamphlet. 'It's taking down bandits! A 300,000 Jewel reward!' Happy explained proudly.

'Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy are coming along too!' Gray said, walking past Lucy. 'That doesn't sound too bad...' Lucy confessed. ' _But does Sanji have to come?'_ Lucy looked over at Sanji, who was trying to score one with Mirajane and Nami. Lucy sweat dropped.

'That sounds cool! Can I come?' Michelle piped in. 'Actually, it can be dangerous. Can you stay here Michelle?' Michelle shook her head. 'No way! I want to see you guys in action!' Michelle pleaded. 'Let her come. She'll be safe with us.' Zoro said blandly, sitting at a table sharpening and polishing his katanas. 'I don't know...' Lucy said, rubbing the back of your head. 'It's fine. Team Natsu and the three strongest members of the Straw Hats will be there.' 'Not to mention it's just bandits.' Erza said, finishing off Mira.

Lucy looked at Michelle, who had eager eyes. '*sigh* okay fine.' 'Yay!' Michelle ran up to Lucy and gave her a big long hug. Natsu stomped over to Mira and slapped the request on the table. 'Team Natsu, plus Michelle, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy, will be taking this one!'


	7. Just Like Old Times

**Hi guys! Sorry about that! I got so excited I clicked the wrong doc! Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'So what's the plan?' Sanji asked, lighting his cigarette. The group stood on a wide wagon road, taking a break of their travels. Natsu and Luffy took a deep breath of the forest air. 'HEY BANDITS! COME ON OUT!' They both yelled in unison.

 _Bang! Doink! Slap!_

'Not that way.' Erza said, her back turned to the beaten up boys. 'Let's see…. According to the pamphlet, they usually target wagons.' Lucy pointed out, re-reading the request. 'Alright, I say we get a wagon and hide in it.' Everyone nodded to Sanji's plan. Natsu suddenly jumped up in protest. 'NO WAY! I'M NOT GETTING ON THAT DEATH MACHINE!' 'Well too bad Hot Head, we're going with it!' Gray gritted at Natsu. 'Fine, just don't blame me if I throw up on you, you stupid pervert.'

A fist on two heads later, Lucy pointed out something. 'Guys, because the Guild is low on money, I think we should result this in little violence as possible.' 'WHAT?!' Natsu and Luffy yelled. 'No way! If we hold back, then where's the fun?!' Luffy complained. 'Yeah! I wanna show those bandits not to mess with us!' Natsu backed up. 'Lucy's right guys. I don't think the master would be happy if he had to pay for more damages.' Gray said, agreeing with Lucy. 'But-' Erza gave them a demonic glare. 'Lucy is right, and that's final.' She said, slowly and scary like. 'Fine.' The boys said giving up. Lucy looked behind her, and saw Michelle standing on a cliff, observing the view. 'Guys, I'll be right back.' Lucy said, as she walked towards Michelle.

'So then, how are we going to let their guard down?' Natsu asked. 'We need a distraction.' Erza answered. 'But what kind of distraction?' Gray questioned. 'Hmmm….' Everyone started thinking hard of a distraction, even Luffy!

'What's everyone doing?' Lucy asked, walking back with Michelle behind her. The whole of Team Natsu turned their heads to Lucy. 'Why are you guys looking at me?' Lucy asked uneasily. Natsu smile turned evil, with golden stars replacing his eyes and fingers to his chin. 'I think we found our distraction!' The rest of Team Natsu nodded, the same look as Natsu. 'Huh? W-what? Oh no.' She knew those eyes and grins all too well.

Michelle, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy looked at Team Natsu, confused at what was going on.

A pouting Lucy drove the wagon through the area where the bandits were last reported to be seen. She covered her clothing in a brown cloak, as it was concealing the first step of the plan. 'I don't know why they make me do this.' She muttered. Michelle, who was sitting next to her, giggled.

'Are you sure you want to sit here? I can stop the wagon now so you can get inside.' Michelle shook her head 'It's fine. Also...'

Inside the wagon, everyone was squished inside and throwing Natsu around, not wanting vomit all over them, and Luffy munching down on his bag of snacks.

'Meat meat meat meat meat.'

'Get your foot out of my face, moss for brains!' 'Well then, get your knee out of my stomach, stupid cook!'

'Don't pass that Lava Mouth to me!' 'I don't want vomit on my katanas!' 'You have him! He's not throwing up on my suit!'

'ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!' 'Yes ma'am!'

'Things seem crazy in there at the moment.' Michelle finished. Lucy giggled. 'Yeah, I guess that's true.'

Ten minutes passed. Lucy needed a break from driving, so Michelle took the reins. _Rustle._ Lucy made Michelle stopped the carriage, and readied herself. ' _They're here!'_ She thought. She notified the others inside by waving her hand through the curtain. Dark shadows jumped out of the bushes, and into the open.

'Well well well, another lost wagon?' The leader of the bandits said, his voice like a slithering snake. Lucy shivered. She removed her brown cloak, and revealed herself in a revealing white bikini in a flower pattern. 'Yes, we're lost! Can you give us directions?' Lucy said in a seductive voice, adding a wink.

'Let me go you marimo! I need to see Lucy-swan! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!' Sanji said, trying to squirm his way to the curtain that divided them from the driver's seat. 'No way you stupid cook! You'll jeopardise the mission!' Zoro said, trying to restrain Sanji with the help of Gray.

The bandits stared at Lucy, then burst out laughing. 'HAHAHAHA! You really think, HAHAHAHA that would work on us HAHAHAHA you ugly girl! HAHAHAHAHA!'

Lightning struck behind Sanji when he heard the word 'ugly'. ' _That's it!'_ Sanji broke free from the swordsman and ice wizard's grasp, and kicked the bandit in the face. 'NO ONE CALLS MY LUCY-SWAN UGLY!' He turned to Lucy with hearts in his eyes. 'Don't listen to him my beautiful Lucy-swan! You have an amazing figure!' 'Ehhhh...' Lucy sweat dropped.

'He attacked the boss! Kill him!' The bandits ran up to Sanji, taking out knives and swords. Sanji blew a puff of smoke, as Zoro knocked the swords out of the bandits' hands. 'Wh-what?!'

'You're late Moss for Brains.' Sanji said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. 'SHUT IT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!' 'Huh?! What's that supposed to mean, you sake loving pig?!' Sanji growled, clashing foreheads with his rival.

 _Click click click._

'Ready? Fire!' _Bang band bang!_

'Gomu-Gomu no Fusen!' Luffy landed in front of his fighting comrades, and used his inflated stomach as a shield. 'W-what the…!' The bullets dug into Luffy's belly, then bounced back at the shooters. 'Woah!' All the shooters ducked from the re-bounced bullets.

'Hey! Don't hog all the action guys!' Natsu called out, running to Luffy's side. Gray was next to hop out, landing next to Sanji. Erza flew out next, landing next to Zoro. The six stood together, surrounded by the bandits. 'Hehe. Alright students. Time for a quiz!' Natsu said, a fist in his palm.

'Zoro, first question. What is the first step?' Erza asked, summoning her sword and counter attacking anyone who lept at them. Zoro smirked, as two glows came to his hands. 'Blind the enemy.' He answered, as the glows disappeared, revealing two beautiful green sword handles, decorated with leaf patterns and encrusted in emeralds. 'Ha ken-fū majikku: Kaze u~ōkātorunēdo!' (Leaf Sword Wind Magic: Wind Walker Tornado) Zoro crouched down and spun like a mad spinning top. The sword handles he held bursted out a whip like air, making dirt and dust blind the bandits' surroundings.

'Correct. Sanji, second question. What is step two?' Gray asked, moving his body into his magic stance. Sanji stomped out his cigarette, and followed Gray's stance. 'Make sure the enemy doesn't go anywhere.' Sanji replied to the question, as a blue frost covered his hands.

'Aisu meiku: Hyōga furoa!' (Ice Make: Glacier Floor) The two yelled, as a frosty floor surrounded the group. 'Woah! I can't move!' 'The floor's too slippery!' Cries came from the dust cloud.

'Correct again. Luffy, final question. What is step three?' Natsu asked, his right fist engulfed with flames. 'Hehehe. That's an easy one.' Luffy said, cracking his knuckles and neck. 'Start attacking randomly.' Luffy answered, his left fist showed a red magic circle as flames enraged his hand. 'Hehe. Correct. You all pass.' Natsu declared, as he and Luffy pushed their backs against each other and pushed out their palms.

'Gomu-Gomu no...'

'Hiryū no….' (Fire Dragon's...)

'Yōgan bīmu!' (Lava Beam)

A stream of read and orange flames came out of their hands, as they spun around, creating a tornado like fire. Gray, Erza, Sanji and Zoro jumped out of the way, before the flames hit them.

As the dust cloud cleared, every bandit lied on the floor, black and semi conscious. 'Woohoo!' 'Alright!' Natsu and Luffy highfived and smiled at each other.

'You guys were amazing!' Michelle ran out from her shelter place, with Lucy and a pink haired girl with horns following her. 'Shishishishishi! Thanks Michelle!'

Lucy greeted the two boys with a comedic style slap. 'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!' 'S-Sorry.' The boys said, semi consious on the ground.

'Hmm?' Sanji suddenly noticed the additional member of the party. Hearts filled his eyes, and jumped to her side. 'What's your name, dearest lamb?' He asked, hand around her shoulder. 'A-Aries. I-I'm sorry!' 'What are you sorry for?' Zoro asked, arms folded. 'I, I shouldn't say sorry? I'm sorry!' Aries repeated, bowing appotagelically. 'Shishishishi! She reminds me of old man with the beard on Sky Island.' Luffy giggled, pointing at Aries.

'I-I'm sorry!' Aries said another time, her body still bowing.

'Hmm, now that I think about it...' Zoro started. 'She actually does...' Sanji finished.

Lucy put her hand on Aries shoulder and smiled. 'Okay Aries, you can go back now. Thanks for putting up your wool wall to protect us.' Lucy said as she took out her keys. 'Of course. I'm sorry!' Aries bowed, as a golden light consumed her body, and disappeared into golden sparkles.

'WOW! She disappeared!' Luffy said in awe. Lucy smiled and nodded. 'Remember when I said I have ten golden keys? Well, that was Aries the Ram, one of the Gold Keys.' Lucy explained to the pirates. 'The only gold keys I don't have is Libra and Pisces.' Lucy continued.

'You never cease to amaze me Lucy-chwan.' Sanji said, sliding over to Lucy and about to put his hands on her waist.

Until a man in sunglasses and a suit punched him in the gut. 'No one touches MY Lucy...' He said, adjusting his glasses. 'Please excuse me Lucy. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. Please call me if this disgusting womaniser pulls a move on you.' The man said, bowing towards his mistress, and disappeared.

'WHO PUNCHED ME?!' Sanji yelled furiously as he jumped up. 'That was Loke. Also known as Leo the Lion. He has a grudge against guys who hit on me.' Lucy said with a sweat drop.

'HAHAHAHA! The love cook got pummeled! HAHAHAHA!' 'SHUT IT MOSS FOR BRAINS!'

'Shishishi! Any way, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! LET'S GRAB OUR REWARD AND HEAD BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!'


	8. A Nightmare and a Promise

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, I'm going to write the Infinity Clock arc as a side story after I finish this one, cause I really want to get to the Grand Magic Games arc.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is for, LuNa and NaLu (Gee, better not mix those two up!) fans!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Red. That was the colour of the sky, the floor, and the air.

Lucy sat up, injured from the fight. Her eyes got small, as she saw her fallen comrades, emotionless, lifeless. Dead. A roar was heard overhead. She looked up, as a majestic red dragon flew above. Lucy gasped in fear, as the dragon shot fire down at them. With every second it came closer, the heat got hotter and hotter.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the heat to strike. But it never came. Lucy opened her eyes slowly, and saw Natsu eating to flames. 'Natsu!' Lucy exclaimed. Natsu wiped the corner of his mouth after swallowing the fire. 'HEY DRAGON!' He called out. 'HOW **DARE** YOU TRY HURT MY FRIEND!' The dragon looked down, and dove towards him. 'Remember my name well. My name is Natsu Dragneel.' Natsu pointed to himself with his thumb. 'A Dragon Slayer.' Natsu ignited his fist and jumped towards the dragon.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' Lucy screamed, as she saw her closest friend fight for the last time.

'NO!' Lucy jolted out of bed, panting and sweating. Lucy looked at her surroundings, and saw she was still in her room. Lucy looked out her window onto the river. Ever since the Infinity Clock incident, she had been a little on edge.

She looked at her hands. They were trembling so violently. She didn't want to go back to sleep, as she was scared she'd have the same dream again. She slapped on a simple t-shirt and pants and left her apartment, walking onto the dark streets.

 _Knock knock knock._ 'Hmmm… Who is it?' A sleepy Natsu answered his door, to reveal a slightly paranoid Lucy. 'Lucy? What's the matter?' Natsu asked, more wide awake. 'I…. I couldn't sleep.' Lucy replied, looking to the ground. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. 'Hey Natsu, can we talk?'

'So what's up?' Natsu asked, sitting on the river bank with Lucy, the moon's light beaming down on the river. 'I… I had a nightmare. That you all died.' Natsu sat there, for a bit then asked what happened in the dream. 'Well, everything was red, and everyone around me was dead. There were dragons, and you got eaten by one.' Natsu was a little shocked that Lucy had such a dream.

'Natsu, I'm scared! What if that dream does come true? What if you do all die? What if I witness all your deaths?' Natsu pulled Lucy in, and hugged her tight. 'Nat….su….' Natsu let go of his hug, then patted Lucy on the head. 'Don't worry Luce! We're not going anywhere. I promise.' Lucy was relieved to hear those words.

'Thank you Natsu.' Lucy muttered when she parted, as she drifted off to sleep on Natsu's shoulder. But before she closed her eyes fully, a hand brought Lucy towards Natsu's face and warm lips pressed against hers.

'I promise you Luce.' Natsu repeated, as he kissed her on the forehead, and picked her up to carry her back to the apartment. Lucy covered her lips with her hand, shocked at what just happened.

'Ahh!' Lucy scrambled out of Natsu's arms, then bowed at him. 'I-i-i-t's fine Natsu! I can walk!' Lucy said in a panicked state.

'You sure?'

'Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be fine! Night!' Then Lucy ran off at high speeds, leaving behind a confused Natsu.

'Zoro! Get up! GET UP! PLEASE! I'LL INCREASE YOUR DEBT IF YOU DON'T! ZORO!' Nami screamed, pleading her dead friend to get up. 'Sanji! If you get up, I'll give you a kiss! SANJI!' Nami was on the brink of crying, as she looked around, her crewmates, defeated and dead around her. A roar came from the red sky. Nami looked up, as she saw a dragon dive at her. It landed in front of her, its intimidating eyes staring her down. 'N-n-n-nice d-d-drag-g-g-on...' Nami stuttered in fear. The dragon continued to stare at her, then turned around, intending to kill Nami with it's tail.

'ARGHHHHHH!' Nami screamed, turning away from the incoming sight.

'ROOAAAAR!' Nami opened her eyes, and saw a rubber band around the tail. 'HEY DRAGON!' Nami snapped her head to the side, and saw her captain restricting the dragon's tail from killing Nami. 'YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY NAKAMA!' Luffy screamed, as he dragged the dragon's tail and slammed it into a crumbled down building.

'Luffy!' Nami cried out. 'YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!' Luffy yelled to the dragon, as it stood up strong and proud. 'BECAUSE I AM LUFFY! THE MAN WHO WILL ONE DAY BE PIRATE KING!' Luffy proclaimed, as he lept towards the dragon, his arms engulfed in a white flame.

'LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' Nami screamed, tears flowing down her face as she witnessed her captain's demise

'Argh! Ha ha ha ha.' Nami jolted from her bed, panting and sweating. She looked around the room, to see everything was normal. ' _A...dream…?'_ Nami smiled in relief and looked at her hands, that were trembling with fear. She leapt out from her warm bed onto the hard cold floor, and proceeded downstairs and out to take a walk

The town was dead quiet, as if it had been abandoned long ago. ' _Such a nice breeze tonight'_ Nami thought to herself, the Autumn wind grazing her cheek. She thought back to her nightmare and shivered. What if that was true? What if she will one day lose those dear to her?

She continued wandering the streets, until something whacked hard into her. 'OW! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE- Oh, Luffy!' Luffy sat up, rubbing his head. 'Oh Nami!'

'What are you doing up?' Luffy asked Nami, sitting on the edge of the canal. 'Oh, just taking in a breath of fresh air.' Nami lied. 'Is that so?' Luffy looked at the moon, shining proud in the sky. 'Hey Luffy? Do you think….one day you'll….die because you protected me?' Nami asked Luffy, unable to look at him. 'Shishishishi! What are you talking about?'

Nami got a little hurt at that statement. She was about to tell him off, when all of a sudden, Luffy brought his forehead to hers. 'Luffy…?' 'I'm not going anywhere soon. Don't worry. I'll still live, even when protecting you, and even if all my limbs and heart are gone. I'll still live, Nami.' Nami was happy to hear that. She gave him a tight hug, nearly breaking into tears. 'Luffy, if you break your promise, you'll have to leave me with six billion beri!' Nami said, her voice cracking. Luffy hugged back, nodding his head.

'Luffy, I-' 'HEY, I FOUND HIM!' 'Crap!' Luffy grabbed Nami's wrist and started running. 'L-L-Luffy! W-w-w-what's going on?!' Nami asked, her body being dragged in the air by Luffy. 'PAY YOUR BILL YOU RUNT!' An angry chef came out of the shadows, chasing Luffy with a rolling pin. 'I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!' Luffy complained back, as he stretched his arm to the rooftops, and started swinging like a mad monkey.

'AHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEE!' Nami screamed, as she flung through the air.

'Woo! That was close!' Luffy said stretching his arms to the sky as he walked to the guild entrance.

WHACK!

'YOU IDIOT, I COULD HAVE DIED!'

'But you didn't.'

'I COULD HAVE!' Nami repeated.

Nami sighed and walked to the guild entrance. 'Hey Luffy.' Nami stopped at the entrance, her back turned towards Luffy. 'Before we ran off, I was saying that...I'm glad I followed you. Everyone's so good to me. Especially you Luffy. I mean, you guys freed me. So, thank you.' As Nami took a step forward, a strong hand made her turn around. As she did, Luffy came in close and touched her lips with his.

'!'

'Don't mention it.' Luffy said, smiling at her.


	9. And So We Aim For the Top! Part 1

**Hey Guys! Here is the latest chapter! Be sure to send me ideas for this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'Damn..ha ha...her…. ha ha.' Zoro panted, resting on a tree trunk. 'It's like Doctorine all over again...' Luffy remembered, slumping on a tree branch. Chopper and Sanji nodded in agreement.

'DAMN IT GRAY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Natsu yelled furiously. 'WHAT?! How is it MY fault?!' 'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!'

'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AGREED TO IT!'

'ONLY CAUSE ERZA-'

'STOP IT!' Erza demanded, punching them both on the head.'Look, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!'

Two Hours Ago

'Chug chug chug chug chug chug!'

Zoro and Cana sat at the bar having their own drinking competition. Nami, on the other hand, was not in the mood for a competition and sat with Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Robin whilst drinking tea, watching the competition.

'Cana takes the lead on her fiftieth drink! Zoro's not far behind on his forty ninth. What a competition ladies and gentlemen! Who will win?! Who is the best drinker?!' Usopp commented on the competition, using a Den Den Mushi speaker they had stored on the ship.

'Eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat!'

Meanwhile on the other side of the guild, Luffy and Natsu were having a competition of their own.

'C'mon Natsu, you can beat him!'

'Come on Luffy, you can do this!'

'I couldn't keep up with this amount of cooking...' Sanji said, sweat dropping.

'You have *chomp* a good *slurp* stomach *munch* Luffy.' 'Shishishishi! *slurp* You too *munch* Natsu.' Bones and juices were flying everywhere, spectators were dodging the flying remains waiting to see who had the biggest stomach.

Erza muttered the word 'idiots' to herself, as Sanji placed down his homemade strawberry cake in front of her. 'For my dear Erza-chwan, a sponge strawberry cake.' Sanji explained proudly with hearts in his eyes. 'For Nami-swan, a tangerine cake. For Lucy-swan, a raspberry cake, and for Robin-chwan, a blackberry cake!' Sanji explained as he placed the cakes in front of the girls. 'As for the little mademoiselle, a blueberry cake.' Sanji finished off, placing the cake in front of Wendy. ' _Little…..'_ Wendy moped.

Lucy and Nami stared at their cakes and pushed them away. 'Not hungry.' Lucy complained. 'Me either.' Nami followed, but more sorrowfully than Lucy's tone. Sanji was confused at their behavior, but didn't question it, since he believed that he should never question a woman's morals.

Erza picked up her fork, about to cut a piece off. But before she did, a greasy chicken bone flew into the cake, splattering it everywhere. Alarm bells rang around the table, lightning striking behind the girls. 'My…. strawberry cake…..' 'Oh don't worry Erza-chwan! I can- huh? Erza-chwan?'

Erza stiffly got up and walked over to the captain and the fire dragon.

'Erza-chwan..?' Sanji suddenly remembered the time on the ship when Luffy ate the last Strawberry cake. 'Oh no...'

'YOU IDIOTS!' _BAM!_

Erza kicked them both in the face. Natsu tumbled into Gray's back, resulting Gray's face landing first into steaming hot pudding. 'WATCH IT YOU STUPID HOT HEAD!' 'ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE SITTING THERE YOU ICE PERVERT!' 'WHAT WAS THAT?!'

Luffy bumped into Sanji, who stumbled onto Zoro, resulting in Zoro's face nearly getting stuck in a mug of alcohol. 'WATCH IT YOU STUPID LOVE COOK!' 'WHAT YOU SAY?!'

'Hey everyone!' Chopper came running into the guild filled with glee. 'Check out my new rare bo-' Before Chopper could finish, a furious flame burnt the book to a crisp. 'Ahh… My… MY NEW BOOK!' Chopper turned into his heavy point and punched Natsu, who flung into Franky, who flew into the wall, injuring his nose. 'Why you…! Witness the wrath of my _super_ rockets!' As Franky fired his rockets, Natsu lept out of the way, revealing Brook with a shiny new cello he got for free. **(A/N Because the store owners were terrified of him)** 'YOHOHOHO! You'll never guess what-'

BOOM! The rockets came into contact with Brook's cello and blew it up into tiny pieces. 'Ahhh... My… MY CELLO!'

In five minutes flat everyone in the guild was fighting, except Usopp and the four girls trying to eat their cake in peace. 'N-now come on guys let's-' Usopp felt the microphone swipe out of his hand as he tried to talk.

'Oh, master!' Makarov cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

'STOP IT YOU STUPID BRATS!' The microphone gave a loud feedback carrying Makarov's voice. Everyone in the facility covered their ears, trying to prevent them from bleeding.

'Will you ever learn?! You all know we're low on money and we can't risk this place getting damaged! Also, I'm trying to think how to improve the situation, and you're not helping!' The members started to pout and back down. 'Now Natsu, Luffy, come with me. I have a job for you two.'

The boys followed Makarov upstairs, leaving behind silence. For about ten seconds.

'YOU WILL DO IT AND THAT'S FINAL!' A booming voice yelled from up the stairs, followed by Natsu and Luffy running out the door at high speed. 'Yessir!' They yelled.

'Idiots.' Lucy and Nami said together.

'AGAIN!' Erza yelled at the marimo. Zoro was sweating and lying on the ground. He shakily stood up, and zoomed towards Erza using the new magic whip he summoned. A silver magic circle scanned the handle, and a blade whip appeared.

'HAAAA!' Zoro yelled, as he flung it towards Erza with all his might. But Erza simply let the whip wrap around her blade and pulled Zoro forward, resulting in Erza almost stabbing him in the face with her sword.

'You're still attacking without thinking.' Erza repeated for the last ten minutes. 'AGAIN!'

Zoro walked back to his position, legs shaking a little from exhaustion.

'HAHAHAHAHA! Marimo's a dumb dumb! HAHAHAHA!' A rock flew into Sanji's forehead, leaving a big mark. 'SHUT IT YOU TERRIBLE COOK!'

'Huh? You wanna go you snooze fest?!'

'Gladly, you mellorine obsessed freak!'

'WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!' An annoyed Lucy commanded, as she whacked them both on the head causing dents in the ground. 'L-Lucy, is something wrong?' Erza asked, never seeing this side of Lucy before. Happy, who was watching Zoro's training, lept onto Erza's shoulder, gnawing on a fish.

'Maybe she's on her pe-' 'SHUT IT YOU STUPID CAT!' Lucy threw a rock in Happy's face before he continued. Lucy then stormed into the guild, leaving behind a very confused knight, swordsman, and cook, with an unconscious cat.

Gajeel and Franky, who was watching the scene from afar, came up to the group, watching Lucy enter the guild.

'What's up with Bunnygirl?' Gajeel asked. 'Beats me.' Erza answered. 'Bunnygirl?' Sanji and Zoro repeated, confused. 'She used to dress up in a hot bunny suit to gain attention.' Gajeel explained. 'Sexy… Bunny suit?' Sanji muttered, as an imagine cloud hovered above his head.

He imagined Lucy in her usual red bunny suit, her back turned on Sanji. Suddenly, she turned around and winked. 'Sanji, come here, I have a surprise for you!'

'Gehehehehe!' Sanji giggled at his own dirty fantasy, while the others sweatdropped at his stupid face. 'Idiot.' Zoro muttered.

Natsu came around the corner holding a broom, growling to himself. 'Ahh this stinks. I come back after seven years and what do they want? They want me to clean the yard! As if they can't do it themselves.' Luffy followed him, holding a rake. 'Why does grandpa want us to clean the yard?' Luffy questioned, starting to stretch his arms across the yard collecting leaves with his rake. 'Because he probably hates us.' Natsu replied.

'Gee-hee! Stuck with maid work Salamander?' 'Hahaha! Looks like your new _super_ power is _super_ fast cleaning!' 'Maybe we should get you boys a maid outfit.' Erza teased. 'Hahahahaha!' Zoro and Sanji laughed.

'SHUT UP YOU GUYS! Alright Happy let's-' Natsu called to Happy, who was lying on the ground, still unconscious.

'HAPPY, WAKE UP!' Natsu barked, commando style. 'Is it morning? Where's my fish?' Happy rubbed his eyes lazily, as he sat up.

'YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME, SO QUIT SLEEPING!'

'But I-'

'NO BUTS!'

A snowball flew into Natsu's mouth, shutting him up. 'Will you two stop it?' Gray asked impatiently. 'But it was Happy's fault!' Natsu mumbled, his mouth still filled with snow. 'I don't care.' Gray replied blandly. 'Now get back to sweeping. Miss Maid Natsu.'

Several tick marks appeared on Natsu's face, as a fiery background stood behind him, eyes black and snow in his mouth melting faster than an icypole on a hot summer's day.

'Why you…!' Natsu growled.

'Hey Natsu!' A call from across the yard yelled Natsu's name. Natsu looked to the side, and saw Max, Warren, Vijeeter, and Nab walking up to him. 'Hey guys! What's up?' Natsu asked.

'Fight me.' Max demanded.

'Huh?!' Everyone, who was listening, exclaimed.

'Hold on! You gotta death wish or something?!' Gray yelled, taking a step forward to Max.

'C'mon it's fine.' Max encouraged. 'I just want to see how much stronger I've become.' 'After all, we haven't just been sitting around doing nothing for the past seven years.' Macro added with a cheeky grin.

Natsu grinned back. 'Fine, I accept your challenge.'

'Well this ought to be interesting.' Robin said, hearing the commotion from inside. 'My heart aches for Max. If I had a heart. YOHOHOHOHO!' 'I think you should re-play that sentence in your head.' Nami pointed out, sweat dropping.

Everyone stood outside the guild, the fight about to begin.

'Oi Nami! Watching the fight?' Luffy asked, as he grasped onto Nami, giving her a bearhug. 'Ooo, this is going to be an interesting match!' Nami's face started going red. 'Get off me!' She exclaimed, pushing him off and zooming far away from Luffy as possible, leaving smoke and dust behind.

'What's up with her?' Zoro asked, sweat dropping. 'OI LUFFY! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER?!' Sanji asked furiously, shaking him violently by the throat.

'N-n-n-no , no-o-th-in-g th-at co-me-s to mi-nd!'

'So you did do something.' Usopp butted in, sweat dropping. 'I DID NOT!' Luffy barked at him. 'Oh, except maybe last night when-'

'SAND REBELLION!'

Luffy got cut of by a sand storm like wind. 'Ooo, That's a strong wind! Wonder if I can ride it!' Luffy slipped out of Sanji's grasped and stretched himself like a parachute. 'Woooohooooooo!' He yelled as he flew out into the forest, landing about 500 meters (Approx 1640ft.) east of the guild.

'I'll go get him.' Chopper sighed as he entered the forest. 'I'll go with you.' Zoro decided. 'I'm going too. I'm not taking chances with your stupid sense of direction, you stupid sake loving snooze fest.'

The pirates turned their heads away from the swordsman and cook's heating argument and back to the battle. Max was dominating Natsu by pushing him back and not giving him the chance to counter.

'These Fairy Tail Wizards are something else aren't they?' Franky said, surprised that Natsu was losing. 'He could probably defeat Crocodile with that magic.' Robin pointed out.

' _Damn! He has improved!'_ Natsu suddenly noticed how to turn the situation around. He lept up, using the wind Max was creating to get out of the attack. He focused all of his weight to the side of Max and landed on his left.

'Mōdo Raienryū...' (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)

Sparks began to fly around Natsu and his flames.

'What the…!' Max was shocked, as he noticed Natsu had control over Lightning Flames now.

'Raienryū no Hōkō!' (Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)

The attack just missed Max, cutting a few strands of his hair. ' _Damn it!_ Alright Natsu, I give!' Max surrendered, after Natsu's attack. 'Hehehe! I win!' Natsu declared, arms punching the air 'Anyone else want a go?' Natsu turned his head to the others, who shook their heads vigorously. 'HAHAHAHA...hahaha..ha….' Natsu laughed as he got dreary, and collapsed on the ground exhausted.

'Natsu...Natsu! Wake up!' A fuzzy like voice, from Natsu's perspective, told him. Suddenly, hard slaps came into contact with his cheeks.

'LET ME SLEEP DAMN IT!' Natsu demanded, as he punched what felt like a nose. As he opened his eyes in a furious rampage, he noticed everyone surrounding him backing away. 'What?' Natsu asked. He turned his head, and he understood, as he noticed who exactly he punched.

'Oh?' Erza turned a demonic head, dark and scary aura raising behind her. 'Hehehe...' Natsu started to sweat bullets, noticing the evil stare from her.

'Looks like we need to try increase our power.' Gray noticed, ignoring Natsu's cries of mercy from Erza, the words _bam_ and _slap_ coming from the side. 'But it could take longer than usual...' Wendy noticed. 'We can go to Porlyusica.' Charla suggested. Gray nodded. 'That's exactly what I was thinking.'

'But she chases any human away!' Lucy, who was listening, said a little nervously, as she walked towards the group with a strawberry milkshake in her hand.

'True, but we have no choice. I say we go. What do you think Natsu?' Natsu raised his head, black and blue, bloodied and swollen all over. 'Yes, I agwee with Ewza!' Natsu raised his hand and let the words slip from his swollen lips.

The team started to make their way into the forest, Gray turned around and stopped Lucy. 'Luce, I think you should stay here for a while.'

'Why?' Lucy asked, a little confused. 'Because you're acting a bit like Aquarius.' Natsu answered. 'Huh? What did you say?!' Lucy asked demonically, exactly how Aquarius would have phrased it. Natsu and Gray whimppered, as she hadn't been this scary since Natsu and Gray's stupid argument over who won the pillow fight.

Lucy realized what they were saying and took a sigh. 'Okay, I see your point. I'll behave more calmly from now on.' Lucy apologized with a bow.

'Okay then. Let's go.' Gray said, leading the way.


	10. And So We Aim for the Top! Part 2

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! Also send me ideas and I'll be sure to put them in if I can!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'You sure this is the right way Chopper?' Zoro asked the doctor. 'You're concerned with _his_ sense of direction?' Sanji provoked. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

' _Here they go again...'_ Chopper thought, as the two idiots behind him started clashing foreheads and insulting one another. Chopper stopped, sniffing the air. 'His scent is the strongest here. We should -ARGH!'

Chopper turned around, and saw Zoro with his swords out and Sanji and Sanji charging towards him.

'DIE YOU STUPID COOK!'

'THAT'S MY LINE YOU STUPID MARIMO!'

'Kiki Kyutoryu...'

'Anchimanā Kikku...' (Anti manner kick)

'STOP IT!' Chopper demanded as he turned into his heavy point and landed heavy punches on their skulls, resulting in their eyes bulging out of their skulls and red steaming bumps on their head.

'WILL YOU TWO FOCUS?! OUR CAPTAIN HAS BEEN BLOWN AWAY AND-'

 _Crack_

'Huh?'

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'

 _BAM!_

'Hahahahaha! Boy that wasn't a bad landing!' As the dust cleared, there was Luffy sitting crossed legged, holding onto his hat. He noticed that the ground felt hairier than usual, and he was still far up from the ground.

'Hmm? Oh Chopper! Sanji! Zoro! What are you doing? Trying to be funny?' 'IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!' The three under him yelled.

Sanji grabbed Luffy's collar once more and brought his face close to his. 'NOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAMI-SWAN?!' 'Huh? Oh yeah last night we….' The three looked at Luffy waiting for him to continue. 'I forgot.' 'UGH!' The three grunted. 'Anyway, can everyone get off me please?!'

'Oh! Sorry Zoro!' Luffy leapt off Chopper's back and observed his surroundings. 'Which way, which way...' 'Chopper, can you sniff the way out?' Sanji asked lighting a cigarette. Chopper nodded as he turned back to his chibi form and sniffed the air. 'Huh…? Sorry, I can't pick up any other smells… It's being mixed with herbs and plants in the forest.' Chopper apologized.

Luffy smashed his fist and palm together. 'Alright then, I'll stretch up and check which way to go!' Luffy extended his arms to the sky and leapt up. In mid air, he scanned the horizon, but could only see trees. He landed feet first and stood up. 'I can't see anything but trees… Man, how did this happen?' Luffy whined, dusting himself off. A pale face came across Luffy, as he felt very strong murderous aura behind him.

'Right then, I think it was this way.' Zoro started to walk away from a bruised and swollen Luffy.

'WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold it! No WAY are you taking lead you brainless swordsman!'

'Why not you stupid love cook?!'

'Remember during the Davy Back Fight? YOU GOT LOST ON THAT STRAIGHT PATH! SO WHY THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAD US OUT OF UNKNOWN TERRITORY?!'

'So, we're basically lost.' Chopper confirmed. Sanji sighed and put the cigarette back in his mouth. 'I'll send a signal.' As he said those words, a round smoke cloud formed at the end of his cigarette and floated into the air. After it reached a certain height, the ball exploded into a smoke grey cloud.

'Huh? What's that?' Wendy stopped trekking on the mountain edge path, noticing the low grey cloud. The others stopped, and turned to what Wendy was looking at. 'Happy, Charla.' Natsu commanded.

'Aye sir!'

'Can't be helped.'

The two cats said, flying in that direction.

Two minutes later, the exceeds came back carrying the four figures.

'OI NATSU!'

'ERZA-CHWAN! LUCY-SWAN!' Sanji waved at them, his cigarette making love heart puffs.

'Oh, it's you guys!' Lucy exclaimed as Happy and Charla set them down. 'What happened?' Wendy asked. 'We got lost in the woods.' Zoro said calmly. 'No surprise there' Natsu teased. 'WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN SALAMANDER?!'

'Why are you guys here?' Sanji asked, Zoro and Natsu having a staring contest in the background. 'Oh, we're on our way to see Porlyusica. She's the Fairy Tail's medic.' Gray answered. 'Medic?! Can I come?' Chopper asked in his high pitched excited voice. 'Also since we're far away from Fairy Tail, we might as well come too.' Sanji suggested. The group looked at each other and rubbed their heads. 'Well… She's...uh….'

The old woman stared at the group in front of her, which consisted of Team Natsu, plus a small blue haired girl, a man smoking, a man wearing a straw hat, a green haired man, and a reindeer standing on two legs. She was not happy to see them. After all, she hated humans.

'Uhhh, hi Porlyusica. We were just wondering if-' Before Natsu had a chance to finish, the doctor grabbed a broom and swung it at the group.

'Woah!' 'GO AWAY! I HATE HUMANS!' She barked, her eyes white and demonic and teeth sharp. 'I'm a reindeer.' Chopper pointed out. 'YOU ACT LIKE A HUMAN!' Porlyusica countered, as she tried to smack him with the broom. 'AHHHH! SAVE ME!' Chopper yelled, running frantically trying to avoid the blows of the broom. 'Please we need your he-' Wendy didn't finish her plea, as the broom nearly swiped her face.

'But aren't you human grandma?' Luffy asked in his dumb tone. Porlyusica's vein popped as she heard the word grandma. 'Grandma…?' She repeated, in a calm and scary tone. 'NO ONE CALLS ME GRANDMA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!' She yelled as she swung her broom like a baseball bat into Luffy sending him flying. 'NOW GO AWAY!' She barked at the others, who didn't think twice. Wendy stopped and looked back at Porlyusica, who still had that mean look on her. Wendy stared at her, as if they had met before. 'What are you looking at?! Scram!' Wendy slowly turned around, and ran behind the others.

Meanwhile

'Right, now that everybody's here...' Makarov begun, as everyone inside the guild had gathered. Even Laxus came even though he was no longer a member. 'I have decided to retire.'

'WHAT?!' Everyone yelled.

'But master, we need you!'

'You can't retire, just when you got back!'

'Without you, how are we going to get home?!'

Makarov held up his hand, silencing everybody. 'Don't worry. I have a new master.' Everyone tilted their heads, looking at Makarov in a confused state. 'I present to you… Fairy Tail's new master….' Makarov extended his arm to the side. 'Gildarts Clive!'

Everyone looked to the side, only to see….

'Gramps, do you need glasses, because that's Mirajane.' Laxus corrected. 'What?!' Makarov looked to the side, as Mira walked up to him with a letter. 'Gildarts told me to give this to you.' Mirajane said, handing him the letter.

Makarov hastily opened the letter after Mirajane placed it in his hands. 'Ahem!' Makarov cleared his throat, making sure everyone was listening.

'Dear Everyone

As the master has already told you, I have been chosen to be Fairy Tail's next master. But the thing is, I do not want to be master.'

'WHAT?!' Makarov exclaimed.

'But as Guild Master, I should take this opportunity to make my three demands. First, Laxus is a member of Fairy Tail again.'

The Raijinshuu jumped with joy at the news. 'Hooray! The team back together again!' Evergreen said, hugging Laxus. 'Gildarts! What a kind guy!' Freed cried.

'Second, I put Makarov back as Fairy Tail's master.'

'ME AGAIN?!'

'Third, Luffy I know I was supposed to teach you Crash Magic, but you got the basics down, so you'll be fine. So instead, I want you to learn Fire magic under Natsu and Marco.'

' _We'd better start saving money then.'_ The guild and crew thought, thinking of an even more destructive Luffy. A deadpan look came down upon them.

'Cana, in this envelope I have entrusted you with a special card.' Mira handed the envelope over to Cana who ripped the envelope open, revealing a 'Call Gildarts' card.

'Call me if there's any trouble.' Cana stared at the card, then smirked as she tore the card in two. 'No way in hell old man! We're in Fairy Tail! We've always been fine on our own!'

'But Cana! He's your father! It's nice to keep in touch with him!'

'Yeah Franky's right! You don't know when you'll see him again!' Usopp backed up.

'My whole life he never noticed me, so I'm just returning the favor.' Cana explained with a plain look on her face. The two shut up immediately after hearing those words.

'P.S. I won't tell anyone what you showed me in the basement.' Makarov put down the letter, then burst into tears.

'I'm going to be the master until I dieeeee!' Makarov slumped on the table in depression. 'Mira, a beer please.'

'Of course, master.'

'WAHAAHAAHAHAHA!'


	11. A Faint Memory and a Different Smile

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter! Remember to send ideas and I'll see if I can fit them in somewhere.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'So what now?' Sanji asked, leaning against a tree, hands in pockets. 'I say we go back there and show her who's boss!' Luffy stomped forward cracking his knuckles. 'Count me in!' Natsu followed Luffy, cracking his knuckles as well.

'No you're not!' Sanji and Gray grabbed their ears and pulled them back. 'Please leave them to me.' A robotic like voice said behind them. The four of them turned around, seeing a pink haired woman in a maid outfit. 'WOW!' Sanji exclaimed, his nose dripping blood.

Next thing Luffy and Natsu knew was being tied to a tree with Luffy's rubbery arms, with Virgo's special Celestial chains. 'HEY WHAT GIVES?!' 'LET US GO!' Virgo stepped forward and gagged them with materials from the Celestial world. 'Mmm?! Vmmm! Whfam Mmmm Ymm Dofmmin?!' (Huh?! Virgo! What are you doing?!) Natsu muffled furiously. 'Lfmme fou!' (Lemme out!) Luffy tried to squirm his way out, but to no avail as his arms and legs were used as the rope.

Virgo turned around to her mistress. 'I thought this would be helpful. Punishment princess?'

'Punishment?' The pirates repeated, glaring Lucy down. 'O-oh! That's just a habit of hers. Everytime she comes usually asks for punishment. But I never give it to her or anything!' Lucy said flustered. 'Anyway, Virgo what are you doing here?' 'I thought this would make you happy princess.' 'Ehhh' Lucy replied with a sweat drop. 'Virgo, was it? You didn't have to go that far.' Zoro said with a sweatdrop. 'Was it?' Virgo asked with that same blank expression. 'Punishment Princess?' 'NO!' Lucy yelled. She sighed and pointed to the tied up boys. 'Virgo can you please realise them?' Lucy asked in a more calm tone. 'As you wish princess.'

Virgo started to run around the tree at high speeds. 'She's fast...' Zoro complimented. 'I'm getting dizzy just watching….' Chopper said, starting to sway.

'Princess, it's done.' Virgo gestured her hand to her side, showing a dizzy Natsu tangled with Luffy. 'YOU MADE THE SITUATION WORSE!' Zoro and Chopper barked at the stoic maid.

Sanji strolled over to Virgo and lifted her head. 'My dearest lady! I may not know you and you not me, however...' Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he leaned in. 'Please say you'll be my rose!'

'Virgo! Go back!' Lucy ordered. Virgo disappeared in a gold light, leaving Sanji still leaning forward. 'Woah woah woah!' Sanji wailed arms flapping and hopping forward, before he lost his balance and slammed hard into a tree.

'HAHAHAHAHA! Black Leg Sanji can't even use his legs!' Zoro jerked. 'At least I have a nickname you stupid Marimo!' Zoro stopped laughing and clashed with Sanji's forehead, flames arising in the background. 'Well, at least I have a proper photo!' 'At least I have a sense of direction!' 'Gah! Well, my bounty came out first AND it's higher than yours, meaning I'm stronger!' 'What?! YOU WANNA PUT THAT TO THE TEST YOU MOSS HEAD?!' Sanji placed his fist and palm together, a blue frost covering his hands. 'YEAH YOU STUPID LOVE COOK!' Zoro yelled as two glows came to his hands. 'Don't use magic in this!'

Lucy sweatdropped as the two tried to fight it out, shouting and insulting each other in the process. In the corner of her eye Lucy noticed Wendy sitting quietly on her own, staring at the ground. 'Wendy, what's wrong?' Lucy walked over to Wendy, concerned. 'I-It's nothing it's just that….'

Luffy and Natsu stood up wobbly while Zoro and Sanji stopped their fight, Zoro's hands pulling on Sanji's cheeks and Sanji trying to push Zoro away with his foot, his knuckles on the side of Zoro's temples. Erza, who was holding on to Sanji and Zoro's collars trying to pull them apart, looked at Wendy with curious eyes.

'Wendy, what's wrong?' Chopper asked, placing a hoof on her leg. 'Porlyusica….She…..She reminds me of…...of Grandeeney!' Wendy stuttered out. 'Grandeeney? Who's that?' Chopper asked. 'She was Wendy's foster mother.' Charla explained. 'She disappeared fourteen years ago.' Charla continued.

'I, I don't know what it is! Her smell, her voice, it-it's just like Grandeeney !'

'There's a reason for that.'

Everyone turned around and saw the pink haired medic standing there. 'HEY GRANDMA! YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW!' Luffy barked at the old woman. Porlyusica replied with a dark aura coming out and staring Luffy down with her cold, shaded eyes. Luffy shivered after her gaze pierced his soul.

'You're one weird lady. First you chase us away, then you want to talk with us?' Zoro asked, his suspicions rising towards Porlyusica. 'I have my reasons.' Porlyusica said blandly. 'Now, I'm assuming that you all have heard of the world known as Edolas.'

'Huh?! E-Edolas?!' Lucy exclaimed. 'What does that have to do with anything?' Gray questioned. 'Edolas? What's that?' Sanji asked the old lady. 'Edolas is a counterpart world. We all have a counterpart there. For example, their Gray is portrayed as someone who can't stand the cold, Natsu can handle transportation, and Lucy is a rough and tough chick.' Erza replied. 'In fact, Charla and Happy were originally from Edolas.' She continued.

'WOW! Sounds cool!' Luffy awed. 'Two of everyone! That would be truly wonderful!' Sanji placed his hands together, daydreaming and giggling being around two Namis, Robins, Lucys, Levys and Erzas. 'But then again….' Sanji realized as he spotted Zoro and Luffy in the corner of his eye. ' _I'd have two moss brains and two gluttonous idiots to deal with…*Sniff* Why must fate be so cruel yet pleasant?!'_ Sanji cried and his fist in a ball. Everyone stared at Sanji as if he was a mad man.

'Drama queen.' Zoro whispered to himself. 'WHAT WAS THAT?!'

'Anyway,' Porlyusica called out catching everyone's attention away from the bickering duo. 'The reason why is that I am the counterpart of the sky dragon, Grandeeney .' The air remained silent, the information sinking in their heads. 'W-What…?' Wend broke the silence. 'S-So YOUR Grandeeney?! What about Igneel and Metalicana?! Do they have counterparts?! Why remain here?!' Natsu asked. Porlyusica sighed and opened her mouth. 'Her counterpart, yes. I've never met the counterparts to Igneel and Metalicana. And even though there were plenty of opportunities to go back, I didn't have the heart to leave as this place was my new home.' Everyone was silent, listening to Porlyusica's story. 'So grandma, do we have counterparts?' Luffy asked. Porlyusica shot at him sharp looks. 'Eek!' Luffy ducked behind a rock. Porlyusica sighed again as she replied. 'Most likely.'

'COOL! I wonder what are counterparts are!' Luffy said to Chopper, coming out from behind the rock. 'Maybe I'm a king!' He continued. 'I wonder if I'm a brave warrior!' Chopper squealed.

Porlyusica turned to Wendy as the two pirates discussed what their counterparts might be and crouched down. 'Here.' Porlyusica handed Wendy a thick pile of papers. 'What's this?' Wendy asked. 'Well it's...' Porlyusica's face got more and more irritated with the two squealing so noisily.

Zoro and Sanji were pressing foreheads and grumbling as usual, when they heard a yell. 'WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?!' Zoro and Sanji turned their heads, to see a boulder with the backs of Luffy and Chopper being pushed forward with it. Their faces became sour and they both jumped out of the way in time, just as the boulder hit a tree. Everyone sweatdropped as the boulder rolled away revealing a pancaked Luffy and Chopper peeling off the tree trunk.

Porlyusica stood up straight from her throwing position and turned back to Wendy. 'Now then, those papers are new spells Grandeeney wanted to give you.' 'Wh-what?! Grandeeney?!' Porlyusica nodded at Wendy. 'Fourteen years ago, she said that she would one day disappear. And so she asked me to write these spells down for you when you came to me one day.' Wendy looked down at the paper. 'She said that you'll need them one day.' Porlyusica finished.

Wendy took a deep breath in and out, and looked at Porlyusica with determined eyes. 'Thank you very much, Porlyusica-san!' Wendy declared as she bowed. Porlyusica smiled softly and rubbed her head. 'Just remember I don't know the spells, so you'll be on your own for this one.' Porlyusica reminded her.

Wendy stood back up and nodded. 'I understand!' She said with determinism.

Porlyusica turned back to everyone, who was smiling at the two healers. 'Now….' Porlyusica's face became demonic like. 'Huh?' 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, FILTHY HUMANS!' Porlyusica took out her broom from behind and started to whack everyone. 'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HIDING THAT?!' Everyone exclaimed. 'GO AWAY!' Porlyusica demanded, whacking Zoro and Sanji on the head. 'We're leaving we're leaving!' Luffy and Natsu yelled as everyone followed them out of the forest. Wendy turned around, and bowed towards the medic once again, before following the others.


	12. A Desperate Island! Nami's Solo Mission!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately! Two things happened.**

 **1\. School**

 **2\. I SWEAR I'M LOSING CREATIVITY!**

 **Please send in ideas, and I'll see if I can put it in!**

 **Also the GMG (Grand Magic Games) will start after this story! This arc is essential for Nami!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

On the Thousand Sunny

Nami sighed as she leaned over the railing. 'What am I doing? I can't go on like this.' Nami placed a finger on her lips as she stared into the sea. She closed her eyes and zoned out for a little while.

Suddenly she gasped her eyes snapped open, the red images zooming through her mind. The legs beneath her collapsed, her hand over her mouth, breathing heavily. Nami couldn't describe what she saw and felt. It almost felt….real, as if she lived through it before.

' _Even if I lose my limbs and heart, I'll still protect you, Nami.'_ Luffy's words echoed through her head. 'That's right. Luffy and the others are still here.' Nami whispered as she stood up. She stretched her arms into the blue sky, not intending to let the despair get to her, and she knew how to distract herself from such a thing.

'A solo mission?' Mirajane repeated. 'Yep! There's been a bit going on in my mind, so I thought that I should take some fresh air whilst getting some money!' Nami said with a Jewel sign in one eye and a Beli sign in the other. 'You sure Nami? It is a different world, so the threats could be different.' 'I'll be fine Usopp. You worry too much.' Nami complained as she ripped a pamphlet off the board. 'I'll take this one.' Nami said, showing the paper to Mira. 'Alright!' Mira said with a hint of happiness, drying the dishes. 'You _super_ sure that you don't want anyone to go with you? You may run into _super_ trouble.' Franky said, his legs resting on the table as he leant back on his chair. 'I'll be fine! See ya!' Nami waved her arm goodbye as she left the guild hall. 'Nami-san! First, let me see your pa-' 'Shut up!' Cana said plainly after hitting him on the back of his head.

'Let's see.' Nami leaned on the banister of the ship once more, as if fawning over the pamphlet. 'Women have been disappearing in the island of Yozumo. Please help us find them. 500,000 Jewel reward. Sounds promising.' Nami stood up straight.

'First I need a map!' Nami ran to her room to collect a neatly rolled up paper. 'Luckily I bought this from our last mission!' Nami walked to the steering wheel, tucking the map in her pocket.

'Now, which boat am I going to use to get there….' Nami put her hand on the channels and started switching them. 'I could take the submarine, but it could be hard to dock since I don't know the terrain….Next!' Nami switched to the next number. 'I could take the Mini-merry, but looking at the map it may take longer to reach if I use that…. What else is there?' Nami played with the channels, searching for the right vehicle. 'Nope. Nope. That would sink…. Ah! Here we go!' Nami turned the dial to Channel 1 and pulled the leaver, revealing the Waver she received on Sky Island. Nami leapt over the banister, backpack in hand. 'Right! It's go time!'

The sea was calm and blue, in the middle of the ocean, sat a small boat with teenage boy with a fishing line.

'When will someone come?' He whispered to himself.

The young man stared into the blue sea. An image of a young woman with orange hair and chocolate brown eyes flashes in his mind, as he closed his eyes. ' _Konoka….'_ He thought.

Vroom! Vroom! 'Huh?' The man lifted his head, as he heard a soft mechanical growl. Vroom! Vroom! VROOOOOOOM! As he looked to the side, he saw a girl coming towards him at high speeds.

'LOOOOOOOOK OOOOOOUUUUUUUT!' The girl yelled. His eyes bulging and jaws hanging open, watching the girl come closer and closer.

CRASH! The impact was so hard that the girl and the man skidded the surface of the ocean to the island. A huge sand cloud greeted them at arrival. 'Ow ow ow.' The girl sat up, holding her head. She looked to the side, noticing her vehicle was heavily damaged. 'AHHH! MY WAVER!' She yelled, scuttling over to it. She immediately checked the back, and sighed. 'Phew! The dial's not broken! It be such a pain to go back to get another one.'

'Hey you!' The young man pointed and shouted at the girl and marched over to her. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Huh?!' The man stopped yelling at her, and started stumbling back. 'K-Konoka….?' The man stuttered. The girl looked at him, quite confused. 'Is that you, Konoka?!' The man suddenly embraced her, crying on her shoulder. 'Konoka…! I was so worried!' The man cried. The girl suddenly pushed him away.

'Hold it buddy! My name's not Konoka, it's Nami.' The man looked at her, squinting. 'B-but you look exactly like her!' The man argued. 'No, my name's Nami. I'm from Fairy Tail.' Nami lifted her orange and white striped shirt to show him her insignia. 'O-Oh. I'm so sorry! Hey! Are you wizard that took the job?' Nami nodded in response. 'Please follow me. My village is this way.' The man started to walk into the forest. 'H-hey! Wait up!' Nami called after him, running into the dark wood.

'This way!' The man called, his hand inviting Nami. 'Wait! Who are you first?' Nami demanded. 'My name is Toko. I'm a fisherman in my village. My father's the mayor.' The man answered, not bothering to turn around. 'He'll give you the details.' Toko continued.

The two emerged from the forest into a bright light. As the light cleared, the sight dawned on a small quiet village. No one was out, there was no sound or life. 'Ever since our women have been disappearing, no one has dared to come out. But I have to, since we still need to feed this town.' Toko explained. Nami looked around. She saw glimpses of faces looking out the window, only to be pulled back and the curtains shut.

'In here.' Toko's voice put Nami back into reality. In front of her was a white mansion, its double doors opened to welcome her in. 'Thank you.' Nami told Toko, who was holding the door for her.

'You must be the wizard. Thank you for coming. My name is Teto. I'm the mayor of this town.' Nami sat on the opposite red velvet couch, legs together, sitting up straight. Toko walked to the side of his father, feet together, roughed hands behind his back. 'As you already know, most women in our village have been disappearing. The problem started about a month ago. We posted to other guilds, but apparently no one was able to get to the root of the problem.' Teto looked distressed, bags under his old eyes, his wrinkly hands grasping tightly on his cane. 'I'm begging you! Please help us! We only have one woman left in our village, and we have to keep her safe! It pains us to treat her like she's in prison, but we have no choice! My daughter Konoka has been missing for a week!' Toko tried not to cry. 'We're begging you! Please help us!' The mayor pleaded.

Nami stayed silent, then smiled. 'I'll help you! Don't worry! A Fairy Tail wizard never backs down!'

Toko smiled as he cried tears of joy. His stumpy old father hopped off the couch and kneeled, his son following him. 'Thank you!' They both cried.

'Here, this is your room.' Toko opened the door, revealing a fancy decorated room. There was a queen sized bed with a curtains tied to its banisters, a big mirror with every kind of makeup, and a big closet filled with fancy dresses.

'Thanks Toko!' Nami smiled as she entered the room. 'The butler will come when dinner's ready.' Toko noted. 'Oh! I almost forgot!' Toko rustled through his bag, and took out a thick booklet. 'These are the records that have happened during the past month.' Toko explained, handing the booklet to Nami. 'Thanks Toko. Don't worry, I'll find them.' Nami smiled. 'Thank you.' Toko bowed in gratitude, and he closed the door. Nami put the papers on the make-up desk then plopped on the bed, soft and warm on contact. 'So nice! Maybe I should ask Franky for a bed channel!' Nami joked.

An hour passed, as Nami unpacked. The sun was nearly down, and Nami's stomach was growling so loud she was sure she'd attract a bear. _Knock knock._ 'Dinner is ready.' A voice called from the other side of the door. 'Okay, I'll be out in a minute!' Nami called out. She took out her Clima-tact and held the rod in her hand. A gold light engulfed the rod, before it disappeared in her pocket dimension.

'Phew! Dinner was delicious!' Nami flopped back in her bed, patting her stomach. She stared up at the fabric hanging over her bed, fuzzy and soft looking, the colour as red as blood. Nami closed her eyes and yawned. 'Man I'm tired! Maybe I should have brought Robin with me...' Nami muttered. 'After all she can stay awake.' Nami sat up and walked to the mirror. She slapped her cheeks awake and looked herself dead in the eye. 'Nope! This is my job! This is to help distract me!' Nami opened her window and stuck her head out. 'Operation: Stop Kidnapping, begin!' She said to herself.


	13. A New Awakening! Nami's True Powers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

The night lasted forever. Nami walked the cold dark streets, dimly lit by the blocked moon. She patrolled the streets for hours, now she was taking a break, sitting on a rooftop. 'Nothing seems wrong.' Nami whispered. She stood up and stretched to the moon. She leapt of the roof, her shoes clacking on contact. 'Right, maybe I should go for one more round before I back.' As Nami walked away, she saw something rustle in the corner of her eye. Nami summoned her Clima-tact and rolled behind a wagon. Her face peeped out of the wagon, her eyes shrunk at what she saw.

A masked man emerged from the bush, on his shoulder an unconscious woman, her long brown hair glinting in the dim light, tied and gagged. Nami had to do something, quickly. ' _Should I follow them? No, I could get caught in the process. But I'll know where the other girls are! On the other hand, I may get captured and I'll break my promise! What should I do?!'_

While Nami debated with herself, the man was nearly out of sight. Nami tisked softly to herself. 'Guess I have to follow him for now.' Nami said, as she emerged from behind the wagon and slipped into the dark forest.

All Nami could hear was the soft chirps of the cicadas, rustling of leaves, and the huge crunches of the kidnapper. Nami ducked, weaved, and moved as if she was a leaf riding on the wind. She followed the man to an orange lit cave hidden deep within the forest.

' _Is that it?'_ Nami continued to blend in with the nature until she reached the entrance of the cave. Her back pressed against the sharp and grainy surface, her face feeling warm to what she assumed was a fire inside the cave. She slowly leaned her head in, enough to see the contents of the cave.

'Huh? There's no one in there…' All Nami saw was an abandoned fire, still strong and wild. ' _Should I go in? No, it could be a trap… Should I electrocute the cave? No way, I could hurt the girl in the process.'_ Nami looked down at her Clima-tact, and tightened her grip. 'Right!'

Nami ran into the cave and looked around, Clima-tact in hand. 'Hmm, Maybe I was wrong about being this a tra-'

'GOT YOU!' Men burst out from the walls all around the cave, and lept towards Nami, intending to grab her, but Nami just stood still, emotionless. A man wrapped his arms around Nami's waist, but instead of grabbing her waist, he was met with a handful of air.

'W-what?'

'What happened?'

'Where'd she go?!'

'Got you.' A feminine voice said slyly with a cheeky tone, hidden in her voice. Before the men turned around, a wave of electricity took over their bodies. 'ARGH!' The men clasped, burnt and twitching.

 _Clop clop clop_. Nami's sandes echoed around the warm cave as she approached the entrance. 'Argh. Maybe I overdid it…' Nami said, rubbing her head as she watched the men twitch. She sighed in annoyance and walked over to a semi-conscious man. She crouched down and pulled his head up using his hair, hitting his cheek to wake him up fully. 'Hey you, where do you keep the girls.' Nami demanded, her Clima-tact resting on her shoulder. 'A-As if I'd tell you!' The man replied, his voice crooked. Nami sighed once more and let go of his hair. She stood back up and walked over to another man, but stopped to rummage through the first man's pockets first.

'Alright!' Nami smiled, as she pulled out a small bag of crystals and jewels.

Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat, but Nami got nothing out of them. 'Damn it. None of you are willing to tell me huh? Oh well.' Nami smiled at her little collection. 'At least you guys paid me well.' Nami smirked, as a gold light engulfed the bags and disappeared into Nami's pocket dimension.

'Now, where are they hiding the victim…' Nami scanned all around the walls, making sure if there was a secret passage or magical entrance. ' _Man, I wish I had Observation Haki. Maybe I do!'_ Nami stopped, and closed her eyes. She pushed her mind harder and harder each second, but had no avail, after standing there for about ten minutes.

'Damn it. Guess I'll have to keep searching the old fashioned way.'

'Looking for her?'

Nami stopped stiff, and slowly turned around. She came face with a blue haired man with a small tattoo above his right eyebrow, and he wore a long purple cloak. He had the victim tight around her throat, still unconscious. Nami raised her Clima-tact, ready to fight, but all of a sudden, she felt a wave of affection and love for the man.

' _H-Huh?! Why am I blushing all of a sudden?! I feel like I love him or something! Why is my heart beating so loudly?! He's not even my type!'_ The man smiled and flicked his hair. As he did, sparkles flew out and the man smiled a seductive smile.

'Eeeeeeeeeh!' Nami couldn't hold it. Her eyes became love hearts and she leapt over to the man, forgetting all about the hostage. 'Hi! I'm Nami! What's your name?' Nami asked, leaning forward, fists over her smiling mouth.

'My name little missy?' The man smiled down on Nami, who nodded vigorously. 'I am the great Salamander. Pleasure to meet you.' The man reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. Nami felt a soft peck on the back of her hand. ' _Eeeeeeh!'_ She squealed mentally. ' _Wait, salamander…?'_ Nami immediately pulled her hand away.

'Who are you?!' She demanded. 'I told you, I'm the Salamander! The Salamander of Fairy Tail!' Nami's eyes widened at that claim.

She swung her Clima-tact in front of his face. 'No, your not. I know you're not Salamander, and I know you were never a member of Fairy Tail!' Nami yelled, her end ball sparking electricity. The man took a step back from Nami, then smiled an evil smile. 'Yeah, you're right! I'm not Salamander, and I wasn't from Fairy Tail.' The man's fist caught a purple flame and held it up to the girl's throat.

'So what you gonna do about it?' He asked, his tone evil and dark.

'Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!' Nami reasoned. 'Hehe. Why would I let go of her? Do you know why we kidnapped the girls and women here? Because they're the prettiest in the world! My customers will pay top notch to have these girls serve them!' Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Tell me who you are right now!' Nami demanded with force, not backing down.

'Fine! I'll tell you my real name. It's Bora.'

'Bora…. Huh?!'

' _Bora? That was the guy's name?' Lucy nodded as she stared at the sea, the fire's heat lingering on her back. 'Yeah. He was a dirty guy. He used forbidden charm magic to lure girls to his yacht so he could traffic them. That's how he got me and the others.'_

Nami gritted her teeth harder. 'So you used charm magic on me huh?' Bora chuckled, and moved his flame to the girl's torso. 'Aren't you observant. Now back off and forget what you know. Otherwise, this girl gets hurt!'

Bora slammed his hand on the girl's stomach. She suddenly jolted, screaming. 'HEY! STOP THAT!' Nami threw her rod back, only to be pushed to the ground by other thugs. Nami's head got pulled up, forced to watch the girl scream in pain and agony.

Nami's eyes got more furious by the second. 'I. SAID. STOOOOOOOOOP!' An orange circle opened underneath Nami's legs, and a huge gust of wind below made her hair dance. Suddenly, a huge tornado appeared, and blew the thugs that held her down high into the sky.

Nami stood up, her eyes resembling a demon's. Bora couldn't move for some reason, his face scared, like a child afraid of the dark.

'There are three things you shouldn't have done, Bora.' Nami came closer and closer, the orange circle moving with her every step, the wind still flowing underneath her feet.

'One.' Bora dropped the girl, who grasped her stomach and surrendered herself into the theta position.

'You kidnapped these girls and made them slaves against their will. Two.'

Bora was whimpering louder and louder every second she got closer.

'You lied about being in Fairy Tail, faking to be a comrade I trust. Three.'

Nami stopped hard, standing tall and mighty above Bora, the wind beneath her feet blowing harder than ever, but Nami stood her ground.

'YOU TOLD THIS STRAIGHT TO THE FACE OF A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!'

Bora gasped, catching the Fairy Tail marking underneath Nami's flailing shirt.

'R-Red Carpet!' A purple circle appeared beneath Bora's feet, as he flew away. 'Oh NO YOU DON'T!' Nami jumped up, following Bora at remarkable speeds as the wind carried her. Her hand grasped tightly on Bora's shoulder, and she kneed him hard in the back.

'Blegh!' Bora coughed up blood as he flew higher into the sky. Nami waved her hands, and dark stormy clouds replaced the clear starry night sky. Bora's eyes shrunk.

'Don't you ever….' Nami slowly raised her hand up. 'MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS AGAIN!' Nami declared, as she swiped the air down with her hand resulting a yellow lightning bolt striking Bora.

'ARGH!' Bora yelled, emerging a black crisp and fell into the sea.

As the morning showed its light, Toko took his usual route to the fishing spot. He looked down onto the brown grainy path, only hearing his footsteps crunching beneath him. 'Hey Toko!' As he heard his name, he looked up, and gasped.

He saw Nami waving at him, on her back was a woman who looked identical to Nami and behind Nami was all the missing women. Toko dropped all of his gear and ran towards the girls.

'KONOKA!' Toko cried, running towards his sister. Konoka weakly looked up, to see her brother run to her, tears flowing from his eyes. 'T-Toko….' She stuttered. Nami let Konoka off her back, and Toko embraced his sister.

'Thank you so much Nami!' Nami smiled. 'No problem. I found them in an underwater cave off the coast. Turns out they were being kidnapped so they could be sold as slaves.' She replied. 'No way….' Toko could believe what he was hearing. 'But after I kicked that guy's butt, the Magic Council came and took them away.' Nami finished with a thumbs up.

'Come on!' Toko kneeled to let Konoka climb on his back. 'Let's go tell the village!'

The village was overjoyed. They ran out of their homes and embraced their missing daughters, wives, sisters, girlfriends, friends, and mothers. Teto couldn't stop crying as his daughter hugged him.

'Thank you very much!' Teto kneeled in front of Nami. 'Thank you very much!' The village repeated, following the mayor's actions. Nami sweat dropped as she shook her waved her hand. 'N-no, it's fine! Honestly!'

Teto walked up to her and gave her a bag. 'Here's the 500,000 jewel we promised. Please take it!' Teto put it in her hand without hesitation. 'Th-Thank you.' Nami stuttered.

'You must stay for the celebration!' Toko offered, but Nami shook her head. 'Nah, it's fine. I gotta get back any way.' Nami turned around and started to walk away. 'You sure? At least let me offer you a ride! After all, your other ride got damaged when you first came here right?' Nami stopped, as she remembered what happened to the Waver. She turned around and smiled. 'Okay, I'll accept your offer.' Nami replied.

'THANK YOU!'

'COME BACK IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!'

'COME HERE IF YOU HAVE ANY TROUBLES!'

'BYE!'

Nami waved to the cheering crowd as she relaxed on the rowboat, a small box with her damaged waver inside. '*Sigh* Man I'm beat.' Toko chuckled as he kept on rowing. 'Man, I feel guilty letting you row!' Toko shook his head. 'It's fine. I row to Fiore all the time to sell our fish. It only takes two hours.' Nami tilted her head back and looked at the clear sky. She flashed back to her fight with Bora, remembering the orange circles she opened beneath her feet. ' _What happened back there? I'll ask Mira or the master about that later._ ' She decided.

'Thanks Teko!' Nami waved as she saw him row away. 'Right.' Nami carried the box with the waver onto the ship and dunked it in Franky's workshop. 'That oughta do it.'

'Nami, you're back!' Nami entered the guild hall, smiling at Mira. She grabbed a stool and sat down.

'Hey Mira, can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead.' Mira replied, washing a cup. Nami took a deep breath in and out. 'W-well, on my mission, I unlocked this power. I summoned tornados and storms. I don't know what happened.'

Mira stopped drying the dishes and looked at Nami. 'That sounds a lot like Weather Magic.' 'Weather Magic?' Mira nodded. 'It's magic long forgotten since it's hard to control. After all, no one can really control weather. But it sounds like you can! That's amazing, Nami!' Mira smiled. Nami looked at Mira, and smiled.

'Yeah!' Nami nodded.


	14. And So It Begins!

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm later than usual. Just trying to balance my life with this.**

 **Speaking of which, I may not upload in a while due to the exam period at my school.**

 **In the meantime, send me ideas for the story!**

 **Also, you may or may not like my decision for Luffy's team for the GMG, but don't worry! Everyone in the crew will have a chance to fight in the GMG at some stage!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'ARGH! NAMI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!' Nami chuckled nervously and rubbed behind her head. 'Yeah, sorry guys…'

Usopp played with the wood for a while before he put them down and sighed. 'We're lucky the dial's not broken. Well Franky?'

Franky sighed and folded his arms. 'Well, I'm gonna have to start from scratch. It's gonna take some _super_ time, but I can fix it.'

Nami smiled and slapped them on the back. 'Great! You two get to that while I go buy some things with my money!' Nami turned around before she felt a tight pull on her collar.

'HOLD ON A MINUTE! THAT MONEY BELONGS TO THE GUILD!' Usopp yelled in annoyance.

'It's fine! I stole the money from the traffickers.' Nami explained calmly. 'And I need it to by clo- I mean supplies!'

'YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY CLOTHES, WEREN'T YOU?!' Usopp pointed angrily.

'No no, I said supplies, supplies!' Nami reassured, waving her hand. 'So bye!' Nami finished, walking off leaving behind a sweat dropped Usopp and Franky.

Nami stepped onto the docks and stretched her arms. 'What a nice day. Right!' Nami took a bag of jewels out of her pocket, and tossed it in the air, and caught it by swinging her arm from the side. 'Time to do some shopping.'

'NAMI!' 'NAMI-SWAN!' Nami looked up, as she saw Sanji and Luffy running towards her at high speeds. 'Luffy! Sanji! What's the matter?' Nami asked. Luffy and Sanji skidded to a stop, panting and bent over hands placed on their knees.

'They've been looking all over town for you.' A deep voice called out, Zoro appearing behind Sanji and Luffy, Gray walking next to him. 'Now that I've caught up to you,' Zoro cracked his knuckles as he kept on walking. 'NAMI WENT ON A MISSION YOU BRAINLESS IDIOTS!' Zoro yelled, whacking them both on the head. 'Didn't Mira tell them that?' Nami asked Zoro. 'I was the only one who got told that after these two idiots ran off. I ran after them to tell them that, but I somehow ended up in unknown territory. I asked for directions from the townsfolk, but the leader kept saying that it was probably the moon's curse. Whatever that meant.' Nami sweatdropped, not even bothering to ask anymore.

'I still don't understand how you ended up on Galuna and back just by being lost.' Gray said, sweat dropping. 'Trust us on this one, we stopped trying to understand this moss brain a loooong time ago.' Sanji said, jerking his thumb to Zoro.

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?'

'You know, or are you just that stupid?'

'Why you….!'

'There they go again.' Usopp sighed, hearing all the commotion outside. 'Just ignore them and focus at the _super_ task at hand.' Franky reminded Usopp as he picked up a hammer. 'R-Right.' Usopp said as he grabbed the nails.

'WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! EVERYONE'S STARING AT US!' Nami barked. 'Yes Nami-swan!' Sanji obeyed as his eyes and smoke turned to hearts. 'You're a real moron, you know that?' 'What was that you marimo?!'

'Hey guys, you there?' A familiar voice filled the pirates' heads. 'ARGH! GHOST!' _CRASH!_ A huge crash came from the ship, followed by a thwack. 'THAT'S WARREN YOU _SUPER_ IDIOT!'

Everyone outside the ship sighed. 'Yeah, we're here.' Sanji mentally replied. 'Get to the guild. Master Makarov has an important announcement.' Warren explained. 'We're on our way.' Franky joined in.

'Meat meat meat meat meat meat meat' A word suddenly repeated in everyone's head. 'Huh?' Everyone slowly turned to Luffy, who was in a drooling trance. 'IS FOOD ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?!' Everyone yelled, whacking him on the head.

Gray sighed and turned around and started walking. 'Let's go or we'll be late.'

'Why did the master call us?' Luffy wondered. 'Well, after you left to find Nami, the master decided that it was time to put Fairy Tail back on top.' Zoro explained, his hands behind his head. 'More like after the 30,000,000 jewel reward.' Gray mumbled.

'How?' Usopp asked, his arms crossed.

'This year, we're competing in The Grand Magic Games!' Makarov declared, standing high on the table. 'YEAH!' Everyone in the Guild cheered. 'Grand Magic Games? What's that?' Luffy turned to Mira for the answer. 'It's a magic tournament that was developed while we were away. The winning guild gets the title of top guild in Fiore.' Mirajane smiled.

'Ahh~! The way Mirajane smiles is like a goddess!' Sanji declared, his hands together and eyes like hearts. 'Miss Mira, let me see your pa-'.

'STOP ASKING THAT!' All the girls yelled.

'Ahem!' The master coughed to grab everyone's attention.

'As I was saying, this year we are competing in the Grand Magic Games! A tournament that shows off our magic skills! After some thought, I realized that it would be obvious who should compete! Team Natsu! You will be competing!'

'Alright!' Natsu yelled. 'Woohoo!' Lucy joined in, while Gray and Erza simply smiled. 'However,' THe master continued, breaking up the team's little party. 'You need a fifth member for you team. Who do you cho-' 'Wendy!' Natsu declared. 'M-Me?!' Wendy replied, a little shocked. 'Of course! You're strong Wendy. We know you can do it.' Natsu smiled. Wendy gave a smile and nodded. 'I'll do my best!'

'Hey Grandpa! What about us?' Luffy yelled. 'Don't disrespect the master's decision!' Sanji scolded. 'It's true that you and your crew are strong, however, most of you have not mastered magic fully yet. That's why, you and another team will compete as back ups.' The master explained, as he pointed to the crew. 'You may take your pick. Whoever you don't pick will become back up incase someone can't fight anymore.' Makarov explained.

'Is that so? Then I choose….Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and…..Hmmm….' Luffy looked at the remaining crew members, thinking who should be the last member of his team. Nami took a deep breath and looked at her captain. 'Luffy! I'll go!' Nami declared. The crew looked at her with blank eyes. 'Nami you sure?' Usopp asked, a little confused. After all, she usually left all the fighting to the others. Nami nodded with determinism. 'It's about time I started to fight. I want to help everyone, so please Luffy…' Nami raised her hand to her chest. 'Let me fight!' Luffy smiled. 'Of course!' He declared.

'Well, I must say this is an interesting team.' Cana smiled slyly. 'Luffy for strength, Zoro for additional power, Sanji for strategy, Robin for stealth, and Nami for agility and speed.' She continued.

'Now, let's get out there and make Fairy Tail proud!' Makarov declared, sticking his hand in the air making the guild's sign. 'YEAH!' Everyone yelled, following the master.

Outside, the two teams stood outside 'We have three months until the games begin. So we'd better start training. After all, we're not familiar with this era's fighting style.' Erza pondered.

'Hey, didn't the master say there would be three teams? So where's the other team?' Sanji noted. 'Oh, the master's still thinking who should be on that team.' Lucy explained.

'Hey guys!' A light and friendly voice called out. 'LEVY-CHWAN!' Sanji yelled back, waving his arms like a hopeless idiot. 'Good afternoon, Levy-san!' Brook chimed in, bowing towards Levy. 'Hey Levy! What's up?' Lucy asked her closest friend. 'Well, Jet and Droy told me about a place we can train!' Levy explained leaning forward adding a wink.

'Really? Where?' Wendy inquired. Levy leaned back and smiled. 'A beach.'

' _BEACH?!'_ Brook and Sanji's jaws dropped, as a thought bubble showed their dirty filled minds; all the girls wearing semi-revealing bathers frolicing in the foamy waves on the beach, splashing each other, falling into the water.

'Hehehehehe….' Sanji and Brook smiled their dirty smiles, noses dripping with blood. 'I don't wanna know.' Lucy muttered.

'There are two resorts there. Juvia and Team Shadowgear will be staying with Natsu's team. The backup team will be staying in the other resort.'

'Is that because our team has Gray and Lucy?' Erza questioned. 'Pretty much.' Levy replied.

'Umm...What about us? Where are we staying?' Nami put her hand up as she questioned Levy. 'Oh, that's up to you guys.' Levy smiled. 'I VOTE STAY WITH LUCY-CHWAN, LEVY-CHWAN, JUVIA-SWAN AND ERZA-CHWAN!' Sanji suddenly bursted out, his hand in the air, popping up. 'I agree!' Brook joined Sanji in his vote.

'Also, they are our teachers, so it would be wise to stay with them.' Zoro agreed. 'Also, it's no fun without Natsu there.' Luffy goofily smiled. 'You just wanna destroy stuff with him don't you?' Nami saw right through Luffy. 'Ahh! How'd you know?!' Luffy questioned, amazed. 'Gee, I don't know. Maybe just a hunch.' Nami answered, with huge sarcasm in her voice. 'But I agree. If we want to perfect our magic, it's best to go with Natsu and the others.' Nami confessed, her hand placed beneath her chin.

'Robin, what do you think?' Nami asked, turning to the archaeologist. 'I agree. If there's any time to learn more about magic, it's now.' Robin replied in that same tone she always had.

'Right then, it's settled. You'll be staying with us!' Lucy smiled.

'We leave tomorrow!' Erza decided everyone agreeing to her decision, smiling.


	15. Training For the Games!

**Hey guys! My exam period is FINALLY over, so now I can write again!**

 **Also, took me ages to think what to do for this chapter, but I finally got it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

The pirates and Team Natsu plus Wendy, Juvia and Team Shadow Gear, stared at the clean pristine beach. The water was crystal clean and the sky blue as blue could be, and there wasn't a single soul in sight. 'WOW! This place looks amazing!' Luffy awed. 'Last one in the ocean's the rotten egg!' Usopp yelled as he ran towards the ocean, only feeling a tug back on his bag.

'Stop right there.' Erza demanded pulling on his satchel, her free arm on her hip and eyes closed, resulting Usopp's arms and legs flinging forward before landing on his back. 'We're not here to lollygag, we're here to train. Am I clear?' Erza slowly opened her eyes as a demonic red aura accompanying her scarly shaded face.

Usopp quaked in fear as everyone walked behind him as if nothing was happening.

'Right we'd better get training.' Gray said as he walked behind Usopp, his hands behind his head. 'Yeah.' Sanji said following him, cigarette wedged between his fingers.

'I wonder what else Weather Magic can do.'

'Sanji, make me a Pirate bento!'

'Make that two bentos!'

'With fish!'

'Ack! _No one's gonna help me?!'_ At that point, Usopp practically died of fear and disappointment, his face turned white, head collapsed with his soul exiting his mouth. 'Look, something came out.' Luffy noticed, poking the white object. 'L-Luffy, don't touch that!' Chopper panicked, as he quickly put the soul back in his body.

A few hours past since the group arrived at the beach. The sun hung lazily in the sky, as if lazy to move. The waves sloshed along the shore, and the cool wind moved through the empty space between the sun and earth.

Lucy walked through the cooling trees wearing her usual bikini until she reached a beautiful glade, with a flowing river and a huge area to train. 'Okay, this is good.' Lucy decided as she took out her keys. 'Open, gate of the-'

'Hey Lucy, can I see your other spirits?!' A yell contacted Lucy's ear that frightened Lucy half to death. 'KYA!' Lucy screamed, and hastily jumped forward. '*pant, pant, pant* DON'T DO THAT LUFFY!' Lucy snapped. 'Sorry, I just wanted to see your other spirits.' Luffy apologised. 'YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IT IN MY EAR!' Lucy snapped once again, grasping his throat and shaking him back and forth. 'So-o-o-o-r-r-ry!'

'Luffy, there you are!' Natsu emerged from the bush, his arms folded. 'Oh Lucy! Whatcha doin'?' Natsu smiled. 'Well, I was going to meditate with Capricorn until Luffy scared me.' Lucy complained. 'I just wanted to see your spirits….' Luffy staggered from side to side, his eyes swirling from the dizziness Lucy gave him.

Lucy gave up and sighed. 'Fine, I'll show you _one_ spirit, alright.' Luffy immediately cheered up and smiled his toothy smile. 'Thanks Luce!'

Lucy stood her stance and took out her key once again. 'Open, Gate of the-' Before Lucy finished, a furry hand was softly felt on Lucy's shoulder. 'There is no need for that Miss Lucy.' Lucy turned around and smiled at her good friend. 'As sharp as ever, Capricorn.' Lucy complimented as she put her key away. 'WOAH! Hey Luce, who's this?' Luffy asked, observing him at every angle. 'This is Capricorn. He was one of my mother's spirits.' Capricorn turned to Lucy, ignoring Luffy's crazy obsession. 'Miss Lucy, shall we begin training?' Lucy nodded in agreement. 'I'm sorry Natsu-san, can you and your friend leave. Unless you want to join?'

Natsu shook his head. 'It's fine. We have our own training anyway. Let's go Luffy.' Natsu said, walking away. 'Aw, but I wanna see what he does!' Luffy whined, as he sluggishly followed Natsu.

'Now Miss Lucy, relax your mind.' Lucy sat in her position, and closed her eyes. 'Feel your magic flow...' Lucy began to feel a soft wind crawling beneath her. 'Now, I want you to-'

'Kasai dangan misairu!' (Fire Bullet Missiles) A sudden wall of bullets suddenly emerged from the bush, causing it to burn to a crisp. 'KYA!' Lucy screamed, franticly trying to dodge the bullets.

'Woah! Luffy, that's genius! Using Crash magic mixed with Fire Magic!' Natsu awed. 'That's incredible Luffy!' Happy chimed. 'Luffy, Natsu…!' A gritted voice met them, as they slowly turned around, seeing Lucy covered in a black matter, her hair messy and charcoaled. She was pissed as hell. 'FIND A DIFFERENT LOCATION!' Lucy ordered, as she "Lucy" kicked them out of the area.

'Geez. I hate those two sometimes' Lucy scolded.

'Why does she do this?' Natsu groaned, getting sick on a floating ring, while Luffy was slowly sinking into the water, his arm and foot twitching, as Happy hovered above them, sweat dropping..

'So for this spell, you have to stand like this.' Gray demonstrated by holding his left fist in his open right palm. 'So like this?' Sanji copied Grays stance, as if Gray was Sanji's reflection. 'Good now just-' Before Gray could finish his lesson, Sanji accidentally released some of his ice magic. 'Woah!' Sanji stumbled back a little bit. 'Careful, otherwise that will happen.' 'Right, got that.' Sanji took his stance again, feeling a frost veil covering his hands. 'Now just have that shape in your mind and... ' Gray released a magic circle and a flashy cage appeared before their eyes. 'Now you try.' Gray turned to Sanji, placing his hands on his hips. Sanji nodded and stepped back. 'Aisu Meiku: Purizun!' Sanji chanted. A blue cold air clouded the boys' vision, as they squinted into the frosty air, trying to see the result. As the frost cleared, the cage had fancy curls everywhere, and a love heart at the top of the cage. 'Hm, nice.' Gray smiled. 'Right, next spell!'

'Cling, cling cling! Cling! Cling! Cling!' Erza looked Zoro dead in the eye as she swiftly turned to clash her sword with Zoro's once again. 'Requip!' Zoro's three swords enveloped in a gold light, before vanishing revealing three new swords. 'One!' The sword in his left hand suddenly caught on fire. 'Two!' The sword in his right hand bursted with a whirlwind, refusing to leave the blade's side. 'Three!' The sword in Zoro's mouth released an inexplicable amount of energy, the sword turning an electronic yellow. 'Mittsu no yōso: Hirai tatsumaki!' (Three Elements: Fire Lightning Tornado) A drill like whirlwind charged at Erza, as if a mad bull was released, looking for blood spilt. 'Requip!' Erza jumped as she changed her battle armor to her Blacked Wing Armor and charged towards Zoro. She screamed as she charged towards Zoro, but stopped her blade, that was inches away from Zoro's face, as she realised there was a blade, an inch away from Erza's stomach. Erza smirked as she backed down. 'I guess we're still evenly match.' Erza summed up as she requiped into her normal gear. 'Seems that way.' Zoro agreed, replacing his swords with his normal swords.

'Right!' Erza started to walk away into the forest that lead away from the rough cliff edge. 'Shall we go the beach?' Before Zoro could reply, a whole heap of snow appeared out of nowhere. '...*Cough cough* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!' Zoro finally squirmed his way out of the snow, his face mixed with rage and coldness. 'Grrrr…..GRAY! YOU STUPID LOVE COOK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Zoro yelled at the top of his lungs, zooming into the forest. 'Z-Zoro! Wait! The snow came from the right, not the left!' Erza called out following him.

Nami stood on the shallow shores of the beach, the water reaching up to her ankles. She swung the Clima-tact in front of her, as she summoned an orange circle at the end of the Clima-Tact, that slowly turned yellow. 'Weather Magic,' The circle sparked with electricity, as Nami unleashed her attack. 'Electric Rod!' A strong line of electricity zoomed out as Nami released the energy. She did her best to stand her ground, but unfortunately, the force was to great. 'Kya!' Nami flew back, her back scratching the sand. 'Nami! You alright?' Usopp and Chopper rushed to her side, helping her up. 'Yeah, maybe that spell's to advanced for me…' Nami stood up, but suddenly collapsed due to a sprained ankle. 'N-Nami! Here, let me helt you.' Chopper made her sit down as a soft emerald light enveloping her ankle. 'Oh! It's all better!' Nami jumped up, twisting her ankle. 'Wow Chopper! You've advanced really well!' Nami praised. 'I-idiot! Praising will not make me fooled!' Chopper smiled as he danced.

'Well,' Usopp summoned a gun by his side and twirled it in his scrawny hands. 'Check out this bad boy! This is a wind gun! Capable of shooting whirlwinds and air bullets!' Usopp faced the gun in front of him, pretending to pull the trigger. 'Why don't you give that a round then?' Nami asked. Usopp stopped stiff and rubbed his head.

'I don't know, the store owner did say the gun was quite strong.' Nami creeped up and suddenly poked him in the back with one of her sharp nails. 'ARGH!' Usopp screamed as he accidentally pulled the trigger. ' _Whoosh!'_ A huge gust of wind was released from his gun. 'Woah!' Chopper and Nami tried not to be blown away by the wind. 'That's amazing Uso-' Nami turned to where Usopp was standing, but he was gone. 'U-Usopp?' Chopper and Nami slowly turned their heads and they noticed trees and bushes broken and splintered. 'Don't tell me…' Nami and Chopper peeped at the damage, and saw Usopp bruised and bloody, still holding the gun. 'I have to admit Usopp, that is one bad boy.' Nami sweat dropped. 'MmmmHmmm.' Chopper nodded in agreement.

The sun was slowly sinking out of sight, leaving behind an orange fire in the sky.

'This is such a charming resort.' Robin commented. Levy nodded in agreement. Droy and Jet smiled at Robin, tagging along with the girls to the bath house, all dressed in blue robes decorated in autumn leaves. 'The owner was a past client. She's a good friend of Fairy Tail, so she let us have rooms for free.' Jet explained, walking behind Levy. 'Oh? What was the job?' Robin asked, her interest peaked. 'I think it was something about vandalism and bandits ruining her property….or something like that.' Droy recalled, rubbing his chin. 'Oh. It's good to see the resort back on it's feet.' Robin smiled.

'Yo Robin! How was your _super_ training?' A rough and grainy voice called out. 'Oh Franky!' Robin smiled. 'It was great. I mastered most of the Solid Script spells and basic Runes. What about you?' Robin asked, keeping that same composher. 'Well, I finally found my magic!'

'Really?!'

'That's amazing Franky!'

'What magic is it?'

Franky smiled as his arm released a green circle. 'IRON MAGIC!' Franky spun around, and his arm transformed into an iron beam, a victory light shining behind him. 'Oh, that's Gajeel's magic! So you took some tips from him huh?' Levy noticed, banging the arm with her fist. Franky nodded as he smiled.

'YOHOHOHOHO!' The party turned around to see a white skipping object coming toward them, prancing and dancing and swinging his cane. 'Well you seem extra chipper.' Jet noticed. 'Oh but I am! You see, I was attacked by a wolf!'

'HOW IS THAT CHIPPER WORTHY?!' Everyone yelled. 'Well, it was after my bones, but when I played a song, a red velvet circle appeared and notes and staves shot right out of it! That's when I realised….I FOUND MY MAGIC!' Brook finished with an upbeat laugh. 'Check it out!' Brook summoned his violin, and by summoned, as in pulled it out behind his bony back. As he hit the first string, a velvet red circle appeared and shot out a note. 'WOAH!' Everyone ducked for cover as the note zoomed past their heads and into the fire sky, disappearing with a fizzy like firework. 'S-sound Magic?' Droy asked. 'Sounds like it.' Levy confirmed. 'I'd be shocked to death! Although, I'm already dead. YOHOHOHOHO!'

'LEVY! ROBIN!' Lucy ran up to them in high speed. 'Oh hey Luce. What's up?' Levy greeted her friend with a hug. 'Come with me!' Lucy pulled the two bookworms away until they were out of ears reach of the guys. 'I wonder what they're talking about…' Jet thought outloud.

'So, what do you say?' Lucy asked, her hands together, her eyes practically begging them. 'That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Robin.' Robin smiled at her mentor. 'I think it sounds like a great idea.'

'Ahh, this feels so nice!' Natsu sighed as he slipped in the refreshing hot spring. 'Are you sure we'll be alright?' Chopper asked, staring at the steaming water. 'It's fine. The water's shallow, and if something happens, we'll be here.' Gray comforted Chopper as he stepped into the spring.

'I think I'll go in the cold spring.' Chopper pointed to a small shallow pool, Zoro nodding in understandment. 'BANZAI!' _Splash!_ 'Oi Luffy! What are you doing?!' Zoro barked, his teeth sharp and dangerous as he yapped. 'Blugh blurgh blug bluh.' Luffy's strength was drained from the water, and Luffy was faced down into the water. Gray grabbed his neck and lifted him upright. 'You know that water can drain your strength. You should be more careful when there's water about Luffy.' Gray scolded as he joined the guys in the bath.

'C'mon c'mon, just a little less steam….' Sanji was crouching down, trying to peep in a small hole he made. 'What are you doing you stupid cook?' 'What does it look like?!' I'm trying to peep on my darling angels!'

'If you're trying to peep on the girls, you're wasting your time.' Sanji turned his attention to the four boys that were just with Levy and Robin. 'Their all out in town having a girls night.' Jet sighed as he entered the spring. 'WHAT! No! I can't survive without my angels!' Sanji whined and cried as he slouched down in depression. 'Hahahaha! Maybe we should have a guys night since the girls are.' Gray suggested, his arms spread out consuming the edge of the spring. 'Like what?' Luffy asked, tilting his head. 'Maybe making fun of a certain person.' Zoro smirked, his gaze darting to Sanji. 'Ack!' Sanji clashed foreheads with Zoro once again, a tick mark on his forehead. 'If there's anyone to insult, it's you you stupid marimo!' Zoro growled at Sanji's cigarette stained breath. 'YOU WANNA GO YOU STUPID COOK?!' 'BRING IT YOU STUPID CABBAGE HEAD!'

A shadowy figure stood in the trees, observing the boys chatting away. He softly smiled to himself, his hand on his head holding a hat of some kind. Natsu sharply turned around to look in the tree, but no one was there.

'Natsu, something the matter?' Luffy asked, his arms resting on the edge of the spring. '...No, I just thought I smelt someone in that tree….Well!' Natsu turned around and stretched. 'It's probably nothing.' Zoro and Sanji stopped arguing, looking at Natsu in a confused way.

'Well! I'm hungry! Let's go eat!' Luffy fist pumped as he hoisted himself out of the water. 'Actually, so am I!' Zoro patted his stomach as he stood up. 'Let's go the the room and have our Guys Night!' Natsu jumped up and ran into the change room. 'Yeah, we need our energy to bring Fairy Tail back on top after all.' Gray stood up as he flexed his muscles. 'Yeah. Let's go and bring Fairy Tail back again!' Natsu fist pumped the air, as all the boys cheered. 'Yeah!' ' _Three months of training. We can't waste time! Let's do this!'_ Natsu thought as he punched his palm.

'I'm fired up.'


	16. A Desperate Call! The Spirits in Danger?

**Hey guys! This chapter's a short chapter, but I think you guys want the chapter soon. So here you go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

As the sun peeked up over the horizon, the boys laid messily around their room, sleeping in awkward positions, snoring away, with the exception of one empty bed. Food, liquid, bottles and bowls scattered around the floor.

The door to the room slid open, and a tall shadow slowly covered the boys' sleeping faces.

The mysterious person raised their fist, then let it down with a great force.

'WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING?! COME ON GET UP! RISE AND SHINE, GET WITH THE PROGRAM!'

'ARGH!' All the boys screamed, their heads steaming from the created bumps on their head, their eyes round and white. 'G-Good morning Erza-chwan…' Sanji slurred, a tad stunned. 'E-Erza, what was that for…?' Gray weakly asked.

Erza folded her arms, her dominance quite powerful above the boys. 'You were supposed to be at the beach at six. Now, it's six o five! If we want to be number one again, we have to be organised and ready!' Erza swiftly turned around, her hair whipping the air behind her as she walked out. The rest of the girls were peeping through the door watching Erza's little tantrum.

'I never imagined Erza as the organised type.' Nami sweat dropped as she watched Erza strom down the hall. 'Well, when it comes to the guild, nothing stops Erza.' Wendy smiled. 'Besides, she has a point.' A deep voice continued as Zoro emerged from down the hall, a towel wrapped around his neck, and chest bare. 'If we want Fairy Tail to come back, then we have to work hard.' He said and he swung a bottle of water and gulped it all down. 'Besides,' Zoro wiped his wet mouth. 'We don't want to end up like that lazy cook.'

A tick mark popped out of Sanji's forehead, and he clashed Zoro with a forced and irritated smile. 'Hohohoho! You're one to talk! Always sleeping during storms and typhoons! If there's anyone we don't want to end up like, it be you you stupid moss-for-brains!' Zoro's eyes became annoyed and kill-like as he turned his head towards Sanji. 'Huuuuh? Well at least I don't pass out when my opponent's a woman!' Zoro countered sharing that same cocky smile.

Sparks flew between their eyes as they growled and grumbled at each other.

'*Grumble*'

'Grrrr….'

'Alright you two, that's enough.' Nami pushed the two faces apart and popped herself in between the two rivals.

'Yes Nami-swan~!'

'*tsk* Whatever. I'm going to catch up with Erza.' Zoro turned around and waved a hand before placing both hands in his pockets and started wandering down the hall.

'Zoro,' 'WHAT?!' Zoro turned his agitated head to Wendy, who was now somewhat scared of Zoro's face. 'U-Ummm, E-Erza went that way…' Wendy timidly pointed in the opposite direction. 'Ack! I-I knew that.' Zoro stuttered as he turned around and walked forward.

And then turned right.

'EHHHHHH?!' The fairies gasped.

' _Wendy told him which direction to go….How could anyone get that wrong?'_ Lucy thought in a stunned state.

' _I knew he was bad with directions due to Luffy's stories, but I didn't know he was THIS bad!'_ Natsu monologue as his eyebrow twitched.

' _A pirate with no sense of direction? That's something I never thought I would see.'_ Gray sweat dropped as blue streaks doned upon him.

'OI ZORO! THAT WAY!' Nami yelled as she stiffly pointed to her left. Zoro did a full 180 as he barked back at her. 'WENDY SAID IT WAS THIS WAY!' Nami gritted her teeth and waved her pointing arm.

'Just go that way!' Nami ordered. 'And why should _you_ be giving orders?' Zoro provoked as he leaned in towards her face. 'Should I remind you of the 8 million beri debt you owe me?' Nami provoked back, with that annoyed sly smile. 'YOU RAISED IT!' Zoro noticed. 'And I'll raise it again if you don't go that way.' Nami pointed down the hall.

'Grr...gee...gege….FINE!' Zoro stomped down the hall following Nami's direction. 'If I die first, I'll make a deal with the devil to pull you to hell!' Zoro muttered as he continued down the hall. 'Thank you Zoro, you're so kind!' Nami called back, sounding cheerful, victorious, with a huge mix of sarcasm.

Nami sighed and placed her hands on her hips. 'We'd better go as well.' Nami suggested as she turned around. 'We don't want to keep Erza wa-' Nami was greeted with all the fairies on the floor, somewhat tired from just watching that scene.

'That's taking it too far….' Nami muttered as she sweatdropped.

Seagull calls dominated the beach today. Everyone stood around Erza, who was standing in front of the sea. She twirled a sheathed sword in her hand, before slamming it down into the loose earth. 'Right, listen up! We have exactly three months before the games begin! During that time, we must get ready!'

'Yeah!' Everyone agreed. 'Now, let's-'

 _BOOM!_ A huge yellow sand cloud covered the group, who were coughing and spewing, or trying to rub the sand out of their eyes. 'An explosion?' Juvia coughed out.

'No, that's not it…..' Gray rubbed his eyes and squinted in the yellow cloud.

As the dust cleared, a speck of pink could be seen through the cloud. 'Huh?!' Lucy exclaimed as she saw who was standing there. 'Virgo?!' Lucy exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?' She asked her loyal spirit.

'Virgo? Ah, the constellation of the Maid.' Robin noted. 'Constellation?' Usopp asked Robin, not knowing what she meant. 'As I recall, Miss Lucy could summon the Zodiac of the constellations. This must be the constellation of the maid.' Robin told him. 'She seems quite the lady…' Brook dazed, blood dripping down his nose, as he started walking towards her.

'VIRGO-CHWAN!' Sanji opened his arms and wiggled towards her. 'Princess.' Virgo bluntly stated as she whacked Sanji to the side, letting his face slide across the sand, knocking Brook over by tripping his feet in the process.

'V-Virgo, what's wrong? Why are you here?!' Lucy asked, concerned for her dear friend. Virgo closed her eyes as she breathed in and out. She snapped open her eyes then bowed before her master. 'Princess, we need your help. For you see the spirit world….' Everyone stared at Virgo, waiting to finish her sentence.

'Is in grave danger!'


	17. A Day in the Spirit World

Everyone looked at Virgo as if she was crazy. 'W-What do you mean 'in grave danger?'' Lucy stuttered to her faithful friend. 'Please come with me and you'll find out.'

A faint glow appeared beneath the feet of those present. Everyone looked down without hesitation and saw they were standing in a huge gold magic circle. 'W-Wait a minute Virgo! Where are you taking us?!' Lucy demanded as the ground beneath her and her friends started to rumble. 'To the Celestial Spirit World.' Virgo simply replied.

'WHAAAAAAAAAT?!'

A thick pillar of light soon consumed the group. As Nami looked down at her hand, she noticed that it was disappearing into sparkles of golden light. Soon, everyone felt a strong pull as if someone was trying to pull their limbs off.

'WOOOOAAAAAHHH!' Everyone screamed and vanished into thin air, leaving behind a very confused Jet and Droy. 'Hey, where did everyone go?' Jet asked as he scanned the horizon. 'Why were we left behind?' Droy moped, a little upset not getting to enter the spirit world.

A tunnel of colourful streaks was all that everyone could see, with a white light that seemed unreachable. 'What the….! Where are we?!' Zoro demanded, unable to move a muscle through this psychological wonderland. Natsu stared at the environment around him, realizing where they were. 'This is the path to the spirit world!'

'Natsu, how do you know?!' Happy asked, clawing onto his clothing. 'Back at Everlude's mansion, I grabbed onto Virgo before Everlude summoned her. I remember that she took this path to get there.'

'Look, the light!' Robin pointed out. Everyone looked at the light at the end of the tunnel, noticing the light was getting brighter and brighter. 'What the….?! What is that _super_ powerful light?!'

'Everyone brace yourselves….AND TRY NOT TO DIE!' Usopp wailed as he started crying. 'Gray-sama, HOLD ON TO ME!' Juvia cried, holding out her hand. 'NO WAY!' Gray denied. 'Juvia-chwan! You can hold on to me!' Sanji attempted. 'My heart only belongs to Gray-sama!' Juvia snapped.

'CHARLA!'

'WENDY!'

Wendy reached for Charla's hand and pulled her into a hug.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' _Whoosh!_

'Ugh…..Groggy…..' Lucy sat up holding her head, and softly opened her eyes. 'Ugh….Huh? Was I wearing this before….?' Lucy looked down at her clothes, and realized she wasn't wearing her bikini anymore, but the dress Virgo gave her on Tenrou Island.

Lucy stood up, still holding onto her head, and realized she wasn't in Earthland anymore. She was surrounded by a beautiful scene of stars and a pathway that lead into the starry unknown. 'This is the….the Spirit World?' Lucy awed in wonder and delight, as if she were a child in a candy store. Only a thousand times better.

'WOAH! THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME!' Lucy jumped at the yell and swiftly turned around, seeing Luffy dressed in what looked like a red soldier uniform. 'Hm? I don't remember wearing this….' Luffy noticed as he looked at his new outfit.

Everyone slowly got up around the two, rubbing their heads.

'Is everyone alright?' Natsu called out as everyone shakily stood up.

'Yeah…'

'We're good.'

'Huh? Where are we….?' Nami looked around this new world she was in, and gasped in wonder and awe. 'Amazing…..' She gasped. 'This place is so incredible that my eyes are popping out of my skull! Oh wait a minute, I have no eyes! YOHOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!' Brook laughed. 'This is amazing…..' Robin managed to say, simply speechless at the realm she stood in.

'Hey, what are we wearing?!' Zoro noticed, his clothes different from when he was on the beach. Everyone looked down and gasped at what they were wearing.

Nami wore an outfit identical to the belly dancer outfit she wore in Alabasta, for Robin a purple dress that sparkled whenever she moved. The boys wore the same soldier outfit similar to Luffy, with a few changes to match their personalities. While Chopper was dressed simply in a beautiful snow pendent necklace.

'I swear I left this outfit in Alabasta….' Nami muttered. 'Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Lucy-chwan, Levy-swan, Juvia-chwan! You all look amazing!' Sanji gasped as he and Brook ran towards them. Brook tidied up himself and walked to the girls a little closer. 'Ladies.' He began, as he bent down, eye to eye with the girls. 'Is it alright if I see your pa-' Nami, Levy, Erza and Lucy kicked him in the face before he could continue. 'WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!' They all asked furiously. Robin just stood on the side and giggled.

Everyone else just stared at them, sweat dropping, wondering how Brook's skull hadn't cracked yet.

'Hey, why do Gray and Natsu get different clothes than us?' Usopp wondered, pointing to them. 'I apologise for that. They clothes you're wearing are the only ones I could find.' Usopp turned around, and saw Virgo right up in his face. 'WOAH!' He screamed as he leapt back a little. ' _She's like a stealth soldier…'_ Usopp thought as he panted.

'Welcome to the Spirit World.' Virgo welcomed them, as she turned to the rest of the group. 'Virgo!' Lucy ran up to her friend. 'Virgo, what's happening? What's with this 'danger'?' Lucy asked as she held her friend's hand.

'Old friend.' Everyone turned around to the deep, booming voice. Lucy was shocked to see who it was, but not as shocked as the rest.

'Spirit King!' Lucy gasped, staring at the giant spirit.

'Eh? H-he… HE'S HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!' Everyone yelled in unison. Luffy and Natsu stared at the mighty king, then started to laugh.

'Pfft!'

'Shi-shishishi…'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Luffy and Natsu then started to roll on the floor clutching their stomachs. 'W-Wha….What's with that mustache?! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Luffy laughed, kicking his legs pointing at the almighty figure's mustache. Natsu banged his fist on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. 'He, he , he must have Everlude's fashion sense. HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Everyone looked at the two with a white complexion. Surely even these two wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to laugh at a king! But then again, Luffy did declare war on the World Government, and Natsu did have a tendency to not give a damn when it comes to higher-ups.

'Natsu, Luffy….!' An angry voice made the boys' laughter turn to whimpers, as they turned and saw Lucy's face coloured black, and eyes replaced with an evil red shade. 'SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT!'

 _BAM!_

 _SMACK!_

 _DOUCH!_

'My deepest apologies Spirit King.' Lucy bowed, feeling ever so humiliated in front of the king. 'L-Lucy's scary when she's angry….' Chopper whimpered, shaking a little when he saw the beat up bodies. 'Spirit King, if I may ask, what did Virgo mean when the Spirit World was in danger?' Lucy asked, quite worried about the issue. Luffy and Natsu stood up, their faces quite serious. Zoro grabbed held up Wado's sheath, his thumb ready to take out the sword. Everyone looked at the king, the king looking at them back.

'...*Grin*' 'Huh?' Everyone questioned after a smile appeared on the king's face. 'SURPRISE!' Lucy's spirits popped out of nowhere, smiling at the group. 'Wh-what's going on?' Lucy asked, a tad stunned. 'Well, you guys were trapped on that island for seven years, so we decided for you to enjoy a day in the Spirit World.' Loke explained to his faithful mistress. 'And we also decided to invite the pirates too, since they helped you. Although…' Loke turned to Sanji, his glasses hiding his eyes. 'I was against inviting that perverted curly brow blond.' Loke said adjusting his glasses.

Sanji's ear twitched as he heard that and went into defensive mode. 'Well at least my eyebrows don't look like they're about to sue someone!' 'You're dressed the same way I'm dressed you blind pig!' 'What did you call me you egotistical jerk?!' Nami and Lucy watched from a distance as the two womanizers kept arguing. 'Looks like Sanji found a new friend.' Nami said sweat dropping. ' _Oh boy.'_ Lucy thought.

'Ahem!' The king grunted. Loke immediately turned around and apologized with a deep bow. 'My good friends, enjoy today! For it is a celebration!'

'YEAH! PARTY TIME!' Luffy grinned.

Everyone went their separate ways to enjoy the day. The pirates were mostly observing Aquarius, since she was a mermaid. Sanji and Brook tried to woo her, but Aquarius and Scorpio wasn't happy of their actions and washed, and blew, them away. Juvia laughed at the sight and started talking to Aquarius. Natsu and Luffy were dancing to Lyra and Brook's duet, while Nami and Lucy were singing along to the merry song. Zoro was up on the Spirit Kings shoulder with Erza, talking about sword techniques. Wendy and Chopper were talking and playing with all the Nicholas, and Levy and Robin were exchanging knowledge with Crux.

'Alright! Competition starts now!' Loke snapped his fingers, as targets appeared in the air. Usopp and Sagittarius gave it their all, taking down the targets one by one. But in the end, they were equally matched. 'Wow! That Sagittarius is _super_ good!' Franky commented watching the competition. 'I can't believe Usopp is as great as the archer constellation…' Sanji muttered. Sagittarius turned to Usopp and commented on his sniping skills, which Usopp commented back.

Everyone was having a great time, but sadly, all things must come to an end. Everyone stood in front of the spirits and said their goodbyes. 'It was such a pleasure meeting you Lyra-san.' Brook bowed. 'Oh no! The pleasure's all mine.' Lyra smiled. 'Miss Lyra, may I see your pa-' 'Knock it off!' Lucy demanded stepping on the back of his head. 'It was a pleasure meeting you all.' Happy said jumping up. 'I have to agree.' Charla nodded. 'It was great meeting you all.' Wendy smiled. 'So long Juvia! Good luck with Gray!' Aquarius wished Juvia as they shook both hands 'Thank you Aquarius-san!' Juvia smiled.

'Well, we should get back to training.' Erza reminded everyone. 'Yeah.' Gray nodded. 'Oh, I just remembered something.' Virgo noted. 'What is it Virgo?' Lucy asked. 'The time flow of The Spirit World and Earthland is different.' She explained. 'So one year here equals one day there?!' Natsu asked. 'Yes! If that's the case, we can train here!' Gray said victoriously. 'No, quite the opposite actually.'

'Huh?' Everyone said.

'One day here equals…...Three months in Earthland.'

'...What?'

'Well, so long friends! We look forward to fighting with you again.' The spirit king smiled as a gold light engulfed them all.

'Hey, wait a sec-' Lucy's vision went white. As it cleared again, she was back on the beach, still in her spirit clothes.

Everyone was with her, digesting what Virgo had said. 'Hey guys! There you are!' Jet and Droy raced up to them smiling. 'You must have been training hard since we haven't seen you in three months!' Jet smiled. 'The Games are only three days away!' Droy revealed.

'...Three months…..Gone…..' Lucy muttered. Erza, Gray and Natsu fell flat on the sand, all hope drained from their soul, while others stood with their mouths open facing the sea, or kneeled into the sand.

'...We're doomed.' Usopp muttered


	18. Three Days Away! An Old Enemy Returns!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail out One Piece. Enjoy!**

'So, let me get this straight. For three months, you were in the Spirit World, doing nothing but partying?' Jet asked, his arms folded and eyes closed, his foot tapping irritatingly. 'Yeah….' Lucy admitted, her gaze at the sand beneath her. 'And you didn't get ANY training done?' Droy clarified, his stance and actions the same as Jet's. 'Unfortunately no…..' Robin said gravely.

Jet sighed, before turning angry at the group. 'How could you?! You guys are our hope and saviour to the guild, and what do you do?!' 'We said we're sorry!' Zoro reminded him as a pinky dug into his ear. 'I'm disappointed in you guys. Jet, let's talk what we're gonna do.' Jet nodded in agreement as he turned around and walked a few feet with Droy.

'This is great! We're actually scolding people who are stronger than us, and Team Natsu among them!' Jet whispered as he leant into his friend's ear. 'I know! What should we do?' Droy asked in a worried tone. Jet paused for a bit, thinking about the next move. 'Let's draw it out a little longer. Who knows how long until we can scold them again.' Jet and Droy turned around and opened their mouths. Only to get a knuckle sandwich from Natsu. 'I can hear you ya know….' Natsu growled as they Droy and Jet dropped to the ground. 'W-we forgot about Natsu's super heightened hearing….' Droy muttered.

'But they're right you know. We were supposed to help by doing nothing but training for three months, and now the Games are less than three days away…' Nami confessed, a great feel of disappointment and sadness swelling within her. 'What are we going to do…?' Usopp sighed. 'Simple. We train _super duper_ hard!' Franky smiled punching his palm. 'Don't be stupid! There's no way we can get results in just three days!' Usopp yelled, his negative personality shining through once again. 'But we have no choice….' Levy sighed.

Luffy stared blankly out at the sea, crouching on a boulder. _Zoom!_ 'Hm?' Luffy looked up and saw a mysterious light blue orb zooming in circles above him. 'WOAH! Awesome! I want that flying ball thingy!' Luffy exclaimed as he stretched up and grabbed the orb. 'Woah! Hey! Stop flying around!' Luffy commanded, as the orb started to shake him off. 'ARGH! WOAH! No way I'm letting you go!' Luffy yelled as he extended his fingers to wrap around the orb. 'Luffy, what's going on-WOAH!' Nami ducked down as Luffy nearly kicked her in the head. 'Mister Captain? What's that?' Robin inquired, everyone trailing behind her, watching the orb drag Luffy around. 'I don't know, but I like it! I wanna make it a part of the crew!' Luffy joyfully squealed.

Everyone watched as the orb zoomed left, right, up, and down, dragging Luffy all over the place. Suddenly the orb stopped mid air and suddenly glowed white, not just around the orb, but around Luffy's netted fingers. Suddenly, Luffy's fingers started to undo themselves. 'H-Hey what gives?! Why are my fingers moving on their own?!' Luffy squirmed in confusion, as his butt fell hard in the sand. 'Luffy! Are you alright?' Wendy asked in a panic, rushing to his side. 'Shishishi….ALRIGHT YOU ORB, BALL, THINGY!' Luffy stood up stiff, accidently knocking Wendy over in the process. 'I'm going to make you a part of my crew!' Luffy declared as his hand extended towards the ball. Unfortunately, Luffy hit it with such a great force that the orb shattered making it rain shards. 'Ahh…' Luffy sweatdropped at the mess he caused watching the fragments fall. 'OH MY GOSH I BROKE IT!' Luffy yelled with great disappointment. 'Well that's what you get for using brute force…' Lucy muttered to herself. 'Hmm? H-Hey look! The orb!' Sanji pointed at the fragments, that were now glowing a soft white light. 'Wh-what's it doing?' Nami stuttered. Zoro and Erza summoned a weapon at their side, ready to take it on.

' _That magic…...It couldn't be…..'_ Gray thought. In no more that three seconds, the orb repaired itself and continued to zoom around in the sky. 'W-What the…..' Usopp stuttered. 'H-h-h-h-h-h-how is that possible?!' Chopper and Usopp screamed in fear, as they ran around like headless chickens. 'Why is it flying around in circles?' Jet noticed. 'Maybe it wants us to follow it….' Robin proposed. 'YOU'RE MINE NOW!' Luffy yelled, taking the opportunity to grab the orb. As soon as he grabbed it, however, the orb dragged him in the sand zooming away from the group. 'L-Luffy!' Natsu exclaimed as everyone ran after him.

'Where did he go?' Franky questioned, running through a jungle like area. 'I'm certain he went this way!' Zoro pointed taking charge. 'We're not following you!' Everyone snapped as they pulled him to the back. 'There!' Sanji pointed. Everyone pushed through the bushes out of the way, and noticed him lying in front of a lone post apart of a broken bridge. 'Hey Luffy! You alright?' Levy ran over and shook him on his back. '...' 'Hey, Luffy!' Levy shook him harder, desperate to try wake him up. '...ARGH!' Luffy jolted up in a fit of rage, accidently punching Levy under her chin. 'STUPID ORB!' Luffy whinged and waved his arms like a little toddler. 'Luffy, watch what you're doing!' Nami punched his thick headed noggin, causing a steaming bump to appear. 'Levy! Pull it together!' Lucy pleaded, Jet and Droy holding her up. 'Myyyyyy eyyyyyes arrrrree sppppinnnninnnggg….' Levy slurred silently.

'Anyway, where are we?' Gray asked, his hands in his pockets. 'A run down bridge?' Luffy questioned, adjusting his hat. 'Looks that way.' Robin crouched down and examined the rundown post. The wood peeling of at the slightest contact. 'Judging from the texture, smell, and action on touch, I'd say this bridge has been out of commision for at least 100 years.' Everyone looked at the run down bridge, wondering what to do. 'Right! I'll stretch over and you guys walk over.' Luffy swung his arms, but was stopped by Lucy. 'Uh, I have a feeling it will be safer if Happy and Charla give us a fly over…' Luffy looked at herm then smiled. 'Don't worry. There's no way I'm letting any of my friends fall.' Luffy comforted her, reeling his arm once more. 'Gomu-gomu no…' 'N-No it's not that it's-' 'Pistol!' Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the rotting post on the opposite side. _Crack!_ 'Ah….' Luffy witnessed the post break in his arm, and fly into his head.

'OW!' 'As I was saying…' Lucy sighed. 'The posts are rotten. So no way can we cross with you as a bridge.' Luffy stayed quiet as he listened to Lucy's reason. 'Right, plan B, flying!' Happy chirped as he and Charla sprouted their wings. 'Hm? Hey, what's that?' Zoro looked up, everyone following his gaze. 'I-It's that creepy orb!' Usopp stuttered, shaking in fear. 'What's it doing?' Sanji questioned. 'It's just floating….' Wendy mumbled. The orb suddenly glowed, along with the old bridge. 'Wh-what the…!' Jet stuttered. 'The bridge!' Droy yelled. Every fragment of the bridge started to repair itself, as if going back in time. The group stood there dumbstruck, as they watched the bridge repair itself.

'W-what just….' Chopper gasped. 'G-g-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST!' Usopp screamed as he tried to run. 'Hold it.' Gray said, grasping onto Usopp's collar. 'It's not a ghost.' He continued. 'Then how do you explain THAT?!' Usopp argued, pointing at the newly fixed bridge. Gray turned towards the bridge and walked towards it. 'I think I know who's behind this. And I have a feeling we'll meet her as soon as we cross this bridge.' Gray said, stepping onto the bridge. Everyone stood quiet for a moment, watching Gray cross the bridge. 'I wonder who he's talking about…..' Happy wondered. 'Hey Natsu, where are you going?!' Franky called out, noticing him crossing the bridge. 'I want to know who Gray's talking about.' Natsu simply replied, catching up with Gray. '...Right, let's go then.' Erza decided, Zoro grunting in agreement following her. 'W-Wait Erza-san!' Brook wailed. 'What?' Zoro asked turning around. 'I have a bad feeling about this…..' Brook argued. 'Don't worry. We're all strong in our own way. If something goes wrong, we can take it.' Erza reasoned, as she crossed the bridge. 'I-I suppose that's true…..' Brook remembered. 'Right! Then cross over we go!' Brook sang cheerfully, skipping across the bridge. ' _Fast change!'_ Everyone noticed.

Everyone walked through the dark forest, until they reached a wide open space. 'Where are we?' Chopper asked as he looked around. 'Up there! The orb!' Happy pointed. 'Huh?' Everyone looked up, watching the orb zoom left and right, until it landed in the hands of a young black haired woman. Team Natsu gasped at the people in front of them. There were two females, one with pink long hair, the other holding the orb with flowing black hair. The third member was a male, with a tattoo running down his right eye and blue spiky hair.

'N-no way...' Lucy gasped

'Wh-What are they doing here...?' Wendy stumbled back.

'Im-Impossible...' Erza stuttered.

Natsu tensed up, fire appearing at his fist, as if ready to battle them.

The pirates didn't understand what was going on but everyone, with the exception of Luffy, knew only one thing based on the fairies reactions: These people were probably former enemies.

'I thought so. So it was you. Ultear.' Gray confirmed.


	19. A Winning Chance and a Broken Heart

**Hey guys! The latest chapter is here in time for the New Year! With that said, Happy New Year!**

 **EDIT:Hey guys. Something weird happened with Chapters 19 an 20, so I had to repost. Nothing has changed, so don't worry. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece.**

 **Enjoy!**

'What are you doing here Jellal? I thought you were in prison.' Erza growled, summoning a sword by her side. The pirates saw Erza's action, and decided to take a fighting stance. 'So you're an enemy huh? I don't know what's happened between you and Team Natsu, but if you're their enemies, then you're ours as well.' Luffy said in a serious matter, taking his stance.

Jellal looked around at the fighting faces and sighed. He looked at Erza and started to walk towards her. Erza tried to ready herself, but for some reason, she couldn't move her arm.

'Erza, listen...I know you're upset after the events that happened seven years ago. However…' Jellal stepped forward and pushed her armed hand down. 'Things have changed these past seven years.' Jellal finished. 'That still doesn't answer the question!' Natsu yelled, raising his enlighten fist.

'That was us.' The pink hair girl called from behind. 'We broke him out of prison.' The dark haired girl told the group. 'Meredy, is that you…?' Juvia gasped, not believing how much she had changed. Meredy noticed Juvia looking at her in a surprised state. meredy looked at her for a while, before she smiled at Juvia.

'Woah!' Sanji and Brook leaped up with hearts in their eyes and noses bleeding. They lept to their sides in a heartbeat, arms wrapped around them. 'What treasures have we here? I must say, your beauty outshines all the stars of the sky!' Sanji babbled, trying to woo Ultear. 'And may you do us the great honour of seeing your panties?'

 _KA-CHING!_

'Anyway,' Ultear continued, freezing the two perverts to the side, completely calm unlike Meredy who was shaking from being stunned. 'A talking skeleton….a perverted talking skeleton…..'

'As I was saying, we broke Jellal out of prison. Together, we have made a mobile guild.' Ultear explained. 'And that guild, is Crime Sorciere.' Ultear turned around and removed her coat, flicking her hair, revealing a huge X scar with a blue guild mark, that looked like a face wearing a wizard's hat. 'It is the duty of us, the members of Crime Sorciere, to rid of all dark guilds, who have pledged their allegiance to the evil wizard Zeref.' Ultear put her coat back on, and faced the group.

'I've heard about this guild…' 'Me too..' Levy turned around in confusion at her team. 'Jet, Droy, you have….?' They both nodded, not taking their eyes off the once convicted criminals. 'There were rumours for the past seven years. A mysterious mobile guild, rumoured that they destroy any dark guild they came across….That guild being…...Crime Sorciere!'

Everyone stayed silent for a while, until Luffy spoke up. 'So are they bad guys, or not?' Erza remained silent, deep in thought, until she answered his question. 'It's true that you nearly killed us in the past….But due to the Nirvana events and the stories of you taking down dark guilds…..I can see you are now true allies.' Zoro looked at Erza, seeing that there was still doubt in her face, then Natsu smiled. 'Couldn't have said it better myself.' Everyone started to relax, knowing that they weren't enemies anymore.

'Meredy!' Juvia was the first to leap at the trio with open arms. 'Juvia!' Meredy called back out happily, hugging her. 'How are you with Gray?' Meredy asked straight off the bat. 'Ultear! How are you?' Gray asked her, unaware that Meredy was watching him over Juvia's shoulder. Meredy then looked at Juvia who was crying. ' _I'll take it as nothing happened yet….'_ Meredy sweat dropped. 'Excuse me my fine ladies.' Brook slid his way into the conversation. 'But may I see your pa-' 'KYA! Get away from me!' Meredy screamed as she punched Brook's boney cheek. 'S-so feisty…..' Brook stammered as he twitched on the ground.

'Dude, what's with the cool tattoo?!' Luffy awed with stars in his eyes, mouth opened looking up at Jellal. 'W-Well, it's something I don't want to particularly talk about…' Jellal replied awkwardly, scratching his cheek. 'Why? It looks so cool!' Chopper yelled leaping on Luffy's shoulder, as he stared at Jellal the same way Luffy stared at him. 'Woah, you're right! It looks so cool!' Usopp joined in, pushing Luffy down on his head. 'So, where did you get it?!' All three asked at once, stars in eyes leaning in on Jellal eager to learn the answer. Jellal sweat dropped at the actions of these three pirates. ' _These three are sure eager to know….'_ Jellal looked to the side, and noticed Erza, looking at him. Jellal looked at her, and smiled.

'Wow! So your _super_ power is time manipulation?!' Franky yelled, amazed at Ultear's power. 'That seems like a very useful power.' Robin noticed, fiddling with Ultear's crystal ball. 'My dear Ultear, may you reverse time so I can meet you all over again?' Ultear stood still as she looked at Sanji, then at his hand which was around her shoulder. She slowly lifted her arm, before elbowing him in the stomach. 'Oof!' Sanji slowly sunk to the ground as Ultear explained more about her powers. 'Time Arc is a lost magic, so not everyone can do it.' She explained with a calm face, while everyone was looking at Sanji clasping his stomach.

'Sorry to interrupt, but I doubt you dragged us all the way out here for a reunion. So how 'bout it and tell us the real reason you brought us out here.' Everyone turned and saw Zoro's stern face. '...Very well.' Ultear stepped away from the people she was talking with and rejoined her guild members. Jellal coughed and looked at his past enemies.

'As you all know, Fairy Tail became weak during your absence, and the fastest way to become top guild again is to win the Grand Magic Games. Unfortunately, three months ago, you were dragged to the Spirit World, and came back yesterday evening, leaving only three days left to train. Am I wrong so far?' Sanji gritted his teeth, and stepped forward. 'Hey! How do you know all that?!' Sanji demanded. 'Let's just say we have our ways.' Jellal simply replied.

Ultear stepped forward, in line with Jellal. 'Anyway the point is, it's impossible to become stronger than all the guilds in just three days. Even for you. So, that is why we will help you become stronger in a short amount of time.' Everyone listened to Ultear as she explained of something called a Second Origin Release and that she can help speed up their strength, magic wise. 'Second Origin Release?' Natsu questioned. 'Think of it as a backup power switch. Once you're out of magic, you can unleash your Second Origin and your magic power will be restored. You can also use it to double, even triple your magic power. Granted you haven't completely used up your magic.' Ultear explained, her orb floating in her right hand. 'However, unlocking that power will be excruciatingly painful and long.' Ultear warned the group. 'Do you still accept?' Ultear questioned, looking at them dead in the eye.

The group stayed silent, most of them looking at the ground. 'Uhh, can we talk about this, thanks!' Usopp babbled before Ultear had the chance to reply. Usopp grabbed Zoro, Erza, Luffy, Sanji, and Natsu, knowing they'd be the ones who would say yes or no.

'Usopp? What's the matter?' Natsu asked once Usopp let go of them. 'You guys aren't seriously thinking of doing this!' Usopp argued as he pointed to the trio. 'Erza, you said it yourself! They nearly killed you in the past! What if they're plotting something? What if they haven't changed?!' Usopp argued. 'But didn't you like Jellal's tattoo?' Luffy reminded Usopp in that dumb tone. 'That's different! Although it is a cool tattoo….That's beside the point!' Usopp shouted. 'A-anyway….I just have a bad feeling about this…..' Usopp pouted and folded his arms as he closed his eyes and faced towards the ground. 'Not to mention the unlocking process is painful and long….. I'm just saying we should think about this before we deci-'

'We accept your offer.' Erza decided, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Natsu standing next to her. 'HEY! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!' Usopp shouted, then kneeled into the dirt. 'Why does nobody listen to me…..' Usopp sobbed. 'Are you sure about this Erza?' Lucy asked nervously. 'Well, we don't have much of a choice. This is probably the only way to do it.' Erza reasoned. Ultear nodded in understandment. 'Alright. Let's begin. I'll only do half of you first since this is such a big group.' Ultear's globe began to glow as Brook sighed. 'This is going to be painful. But then again, I have no nerves. YOHOHOHOHOHO!' Brook laughed as red lava like chains wrapped around his thin body. Brook suddenly stopped laughing and kneeled over, clutching where his stomach should be. 'I-I guess I stand stand corrected…..' Brook winced.

2 hours passed, and everyone was either rolling around, lying down while shaking, or clutching onto something. Nami was sweating and panting, sitting up against a boulder while clutching Chopper, who was in deep pain as well. 'Hold on Nami-swan! You're almost there!' Sanji supported Nami, who couldn't stand to see her in pain. 'D-Damn it…' Usopp gritted, his fingers scraping the dirt. Natsu rolled on his back and arched up, his hand desperately reached up to the sky. 'Argh….' Natsu groaned as his eyes rolled to the back. 'I can't….go on…..' Wendy crawled desperately trying to deal with the pain. 'Hang in there guys. Only an hour to go.' Ultear comforted.

Lucy looked from the sidelines, fearfully watching everyone crawling around. 'I don't know if I should do this….' Lucy muttered. 'Well, if you want to blame someone blame Erza.' Gray reminded Lucy. 'Hey, where did Erza anyway?' Charla noticed. 'Come to think of it, where's that crappy moss head?' Sanji turned around, his hand at his cigarette. 'Also, I haven't seen Jellal…..' Meredy noticed, looking around the group.

Erza sat on a beach hill, next to her old childhood friend, completely silent watching the sunset.

'...'

'...You know…..I was worried for you when I heard what happened on Tenrou Island…..' Jellal broke the silence, still looking at his feet. '...Why are you helping us?' Erza asked, an angry tone still mixed in her voice. 'Because you're my friend Erza.' Jellal said, looking at Erza. 'Cut the crap Jellal!' Erza stood up sharply, grabbing Jellal's collar. 'You killed Simon…..You nearly let Oracian Seis win with Nirvana…..' Erza cried. Jellal stayed silent, letting Erza say her piece. '...It's true….I remember those events. So if you wish for revenge….I won't stop you. I don't care if you kill me, since this world would probably be better without me.'

 _Slap!_

Jellal looked completely surprised, a red mark appearing on his cheek. 'Don't you dare say that…..' Erza growled. 'I know that you have made mistakes in the past, but everyone has a right to live. Even you, Jellal.' Jellal looked at her, then darted his eyes away from hers. 'No, I don't.' He simply said. 'Yes you do!' Erza shouted as she grabbed his collar.

As she did, she accidently pushed Jellal too far and the two tumbled down the sand hill.

'Ow….' Erza slowly opened her eyes, and saw Jellal staring right at her. 'J-Jellal….?' Erza stuttered. 'I think….I think you're right Erza. Instead of living in the past, I should move towards the future.' Erza stayed silent as she listened to Jellal, and then she smiled. 'Jellal….' Jellal started to lean in, Erza leaning forward too.

A muscular shadow put his sword back in his sheath, and leaned on the tree as he sighed, his green hair blending in with the nature. 'I wish you happiness…..Erza.' Zoro muttered as he walked away.

As Jellal and Erza's lips almost touched Jellal suddenly pushed Erza away, much to her surprise. 'I…..can't' Jellal sorrowly said, his eyes once again avoiding hers. 'I...have a fiancee. I'm really sorry Erza…' Erza stared at Jellal, then suddenly leapt back. 'O-oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…' Erza fidgety scuttled back and kneeled in the sand. 'I-it's fine Erza. I should be the one to apologize.' Jellal kept his vision darted to avoid Erza's eyes. '...Is she important to you?' Erza randomly asked. 'Y-yes..'

'Then it's important for you to keep living, Jellal.' Erza smiled. Jellal looked down and nodded in understandment. 'Well, you'd better get back.' Jellal said, turning around to face the sea. 'What about you?' Erza asked Jellal. 'I want to stay here for a while.' Jellal said under his breath. 'A-alright. I'll see you soon.' Erza stood up and walked away from Jellal

Erza walked alone in the moonlight, thinking to herself. ' _Maybe….It's better this way._ ' Erza stopped and looked at the moon. ' _Yes…..It is better this way. It's better to be friends.'_ Erza turned around, the wind softly running through her hair. ' _This is our story….'_

'Hey Erza! Look at this!' Erza turned around and saw Happy drawing in the sand. 'Hmm, what is it?' Erza questioned, walking over to Happy's drawing.

'Pfft...pfft pfft!' Happy tried to contain his laughter as Erza looked at his drawing, showing a broken heart.

'AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!' Happy screamed, as Erza kicked him into outer space.


	20. A Lie to Heal a Broken Fate

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning, Ultear and Meredy transferred everyone to a run down shack, for they sensed the Army close by.

'Argh…...ARGH!' Lucy let off one last scream, as the chains on her body disappeared off her body. '*pant pant pant*' Ultear's orb rested on her hand as the chains disappeared. 'Right, that's it.' Ultear turned around and looked at the previous group. 'How are you guys doing?' Nami creeked her head up, one eye closed, stuttering and shaking a bit. 'Y-yeah….W-we're doing f-fine…..' She assured. 'I'm really sorry. The pain will be around for a few days, but you should be fine soon.' Ultear apologised. 'Well, at least it's *wince* for a while...ow...this pain….' Natsu said, all energy drained from him, preventing him to move. 'Yeah, that is true….' Wendy smiled weakly, attempting to look at the bright side of the situation. 'Oi Wendy….can you heal us….?' Luffy asked, turning his head, feeling the pain in his neck. 'Not a good idea. If she does that, the pain will only last longer for her.' Ultear informed them. 'So in the meantime, please do not strain yourselves.' Ultear said as she turned around to Meredy.

'Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Lucy-swan, Levy-chwan, t-this pain is nothing…...for this knight….. in shining armor!' Sanji put his thumb up, his arm violently shaking and blood coming out of his ears, mouth and nose. ' _Maybe you should save that speech for when you can stand…'_ Lucy noted, sweat dropping.

'...Well, we'd better get going….' Meredy stood up from the wall and placed her hood up. Ultear nodded and placed her hood up. 'Huh? W-wait? Wh-where are you…..going…?' Gray asked, weakly turning his head. 'We can't stay in one place. If we do that, then we're sure to get arrested.' Everyone looked at the duo, looking at them with confused, yet understanding eyes. 'Ultear-san, have you located Jellal's whereabouts?' Meredy asked her. 'Yes, he's on the beach.' Ultear replied.

'Oh, that's good. There are lots of caves there.'

'Yeah, we can set up for the night there.'

Ultear turned around at the suffering group, lying on the ground. 'You guys stay here, get some rest.' Ultear comforted them, before heading out. Everyone stayed silent for a while after they left the hut, too exhausted to move a muscle. Brook attempted to laugh it off, using a joke, however…. '...I don't think my muscles can move again. Oh wait! I don't have muscles. YOHOHOHO-Ow!' It only caused more pain on his body than ever.

Jellal could only hear the sea lapping upon itself. He sat silently, watching the water reach his feet. 'There you are Jellal.' Jellal turned his head and saw his guild mates walk towards him. 'Stop being so gloomy.' Meredy encouraged, bending over. 'Come on, let's go find a cave. The Army is close by.' Ultear told Jellal, as she walked behind him. 'Alright….' Jellal replied, slightly moping as he stood up.

The three of them crouched around a dim fire pit, staring down at it's dancing core. 'So how did it go with Erza?' Meredy asked, her voice sounding like she was teasing in a matter. 'It was nice…' Jellal replied, forcing a smile on his face. 'Oh, I bet it was.' Meredy teased, poking Jellal's cheek. 'And by the way, nice lying. Telling Erza you have a fiancee.' 'Stop it Meredy.' Ultear demanded. Meredy looked at Ultear, then backed off pouting. 'How did you….' Jellal asked. 'What? Don't tell me during these seven years we've worked together you've never realized what my powers can do.' Ultear said, a tad disappointed as her orb floated around her upper body. 'Oh. Right, forgot about that…' Jellal awkwardly apologised.

'Why did you lie to her Jellal?' Meredy asked, eager to know the answer. 'You both know. Those who work in the dark and those who work in the light can never be together. Also as members of Crime Sorciere, we cannot show any form of weakness, love included.' Meredy and Ultear stayed silent as they listened to his reasons. 'Do you think she'll figure it out?' Meredy asked Ultear. 'Who knows.' Ultear replied casually as she stretched her arms. 'Right. I'm going to sleep.' Ultear told her teammates as she lied down. 'Alright. Goodnight Ultear.' Meredy smiled as she stood up and poured a bucket of water over the fire.

Erza sat outside the hut thinking. ' _Jellal….'_ Erza thought back to all the times she had seen Jellal. The time she first saw him smile, to when she witnessed him fall. The times he stood up for her, to the time she had no choice but to fight him. She hung her head in sadness, staring at the yellow earth beneath her.

'Erza, why are you out here?' Erza lifted her hanging head and saw Zoro peeping outside the door. He was slightly bending over, his hand over his stomach. 'Zoro? What are you doing? You'll strain yourself if you stand up.' Zoro shook his head and came out, the door softly closing behind him. 'I'll be fine. The unlocking process and the aftermath is nothing. I've had worse….' Zoro told her as he sat beside her, flashbacking to what happened on that morning on Thriller Bark.

' _Zoro! There you are. Where's that stupid Warlord? Hmm? Hey! What's with all this blood?! What happened here?! Hey stupid marimo, answer me!'_

' _W-what happened here? Nothing…...happened. At all!'_

'I see.' Erza sighed as she looked between her knees. '...So how'd it go with your friend?' Zoro asked, pulling a bottle of Sake out from behind, and pulled the cork with his teeth before taking a swing. 'Jellal? He's well. Has a fiancee….' Zoro's face became slightly shocked at the piece of info. 'Oh? Well then, I'm sorry….' Erza smiled awkwardly at Zoro's apology. 'It's alright….' She said. The two sat silently there for a bit. '!' Erza felt a ping of shock as she felt a warm hand on top of her head. 'Don't worry about him. We have to focus to get Fairy Tail on top. I know it can be hard, especially when meeting an old friend for the first time in a long time, but it will work out. I know it.' Zoro comforted. Erza stared at him, then smiled with tears in her eyes. 'Yeah.'

Zoro ruffled her hair and stood up. 'Well then, I'd better get back inside. Without me there, that Dartbrow idiot is going to possibly do something terrible.' Zoro groaned and walked towards the door. Erza chuckled at his statement. 'Alright. I'll see you in the morning.' She smiled. Zoro gave a nod and tossed Erza a bottle of Sake to Erza before he disappeared inside.

Erza looked at the green bottle and the dark liquid inside then looked at the billions of stars above her. She knew in her heart that what Jellal told her was false. She knew too well that those who work in the shadows and those in the light can never be together. She stood up as the wind blew on her soft skin, and walked towards the door. ' _Tomorrow's the day we go to Crocus. We must be ready. We must win….For Fairy Tail!'_

As the sun rose, two men stood on a hill, looking over some ruins, one wore a dark grey vest with blue ornaments, complementing his blond hair. The other one had a black cape and a dark grey top with gold linings and white pants. Both of them bearing a guild mark that resembled a tiger on their left shoulder.

'Hey, I heard that the Fairy Tail wizards have been found...Natsu and Gajeel among them.'

'I know. What do you take me for, an idiot?'

'That's a bit harsh. Remember when we were kids, you wanted to join Phantom Lord to meet Gajeel.'

'Will you stop talking about that pathetic loser.'

'What? Can't I get nostalgic?'

 _Zing!_ *Grab* A silver arrow flew out from behind a pillar, only to be grabbed by one of the men. 'A surprise attack? That's not going to work you know.' The figure called out to his attacker, as he started to eat the arrow. 'H-He's eating the arrow!' The attacker cried out, shaking in fear. 'Roar of the...WHITE DRAGON!' A pure white laser came out of the figures mouth, as it grazed the top of the attacker's head. 'H-He's a monster!' He screamed, as he ran off. 'Hey wait! Are you going to leave your comrades behind?' The man pointed behind him, revealing about 100 soldiers badly injured or dead. 'Talk about loyalty...' The other man said sarcastically.

'Sting! Rouge!' The two men looked to the side and saw two cats run towards them. One had red fur wearing a blue vest, the other had green fur wearing a frog costume with a crown on top. 'Yo Lectar! Frosh!' The blond man knelled down and highfived the red cat, while the green cat ran up to the black haired man.

'You two were AWESOME Sting!' The red cat yelled, his voice pumped. 'Fro thinks so too!' The green cat agreed, putting his hands up. Sting just chuckled in response as he stood up. 'We were weren't we! What do you think Rouge?' Sting turned his smiling face to his friend. 'Whatever. Let's go back.' Rouge scoffed. 'Fro thinks so too!' The green cat smiled, following Rouge. 'Aww come on don't be like that Rouge!' Sting teased, catching up to him. 'Hey Sting! Do you think that the master will be happy with our result?' Lector asked, his eyes looking up at Sting in admiration. 'Of course! Now let's get back to the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!'


	21. The Blooming Capital!

**Disclaimer!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Everyone stared awkwardly and whispered at the incoming group taking the streets. 'My legs are still sore…..' Luffy whined as he dragged himself on the streets with the rest of the group. 'I'm still aching now….' Lucy cried. 'I can't move…...Too sore….' Chopper panted, taking a rest on top of Erza's luggage wagon. 'Who said you could rest up here?' Erza scolded Chopper demonically as she placed her head above Chopper. 'S-sorry Erza!' Chopper cried, fear striking his core. 'Here. I'll give you a lift.' Zoro offered as he picked up Chopper and tucked him under his arm. 'Why is Erza and Zoro still standing?' Nami questioned. 'Maybe Erza already had her Second Origin released.. Zoro, not sure….' Gray mumbled. Sanji just looked at Zoro, having a feeling he knew the answer why he can stand.

'But why can Brook and Franky ride the wagon?!' Chopper argued. 'Yeah, and why are they hidden under your suitcases?' Nami yelled, lifting her head up. 'Because they are a walking skeleton and a cyborg. Here, such figures would be seen as items of the dark arts. The last thing we want is a panic in the Capitol.' Erza explained as she kept on walking. 'But I'm a talking reindeer!' Chopper snapped. 'And Happy and Charla are walking talking flying cats and people think it's normal. So it should be fine for you.' Erza countered. 'And what about Robin?' Usopp asked, looking at Robin sitting comfortably in the back space of the wagon. 'It's unladylike to crawl in the ground. So I asked Erza for a lift.' Robin explained to Usopp. ' _So all we had to do was ask?'_ Everyone thought at the same time. 'Hey Erza-' 'No, you may not.' Erza answered, immediately cutting Natsu from his question.

'Oh my! Look at this!' Brook opened another suitcase, and pulled out a corset. 'Come to think of it, all of her suitcases has costumes for the theater. I wonder why….' Franky wondered, picking up stockings and garter belts from the suitcase. The wagon stopped and a small bag was removed from the pile. 'What are you two doing in there?' Erza's face suddenly popped into to the small space, blocking the blue sky's light. 'N-Nothing!' Brook and Franky panicked, swiftly packing the items away and pushing it to the side. 'Hmm…..If I catch you peeping in one my suitcases….you're dead.' Erza said with a cold face and shoved the small bag back into place, only cracks of light shining through, before the wagon started rumbling again. 'If I wasn't dead…...She'd scare me to death. YOHOHOHOHO!' 'Keep it down in there!' Erza commanded, her voice muffled from outside. 'Y-Yes ma'am!' Brook whimpered. Franky just sweat dropped.

'I have to say though, this is an amazing city! Look at all these flowers!' Sanji said, looking at his surroundings. 'Well they don't call this the Blooming Capitol for nothing.' Erza smiled. 'I hear Crocus is really famous for it's flowers.' Lucy pitched in. 'I really want to explore this city...' Robin said in that same composure, placing her hand under her chin.

'Fresh fish! Herbs and spices!'

'Try our new stir fry! New spices added!'

'New items to the store! On sale now!'

'Wow...' Chopper had stars in his eyes, squealing at everything that was going on. 'I wanna try that!' Luffy pointed, drooling at the stall's food. '*Gasp!* I love that top! I soooo need it!' Nami awed, staring at a shop's window display of Fiore's latest fashions. 'A book store? I'll have to check it out later.' Robin smiled as the wagon rolled past.

'We're not here for a tour! We are here to compete! Understand?'

'Yes ma'am!' Everyone said in unison, scared of Erza's dominating personality.

'How much further to the inn?' Usopp whined, not wanting to crawl another inch. 'It's only a few blocks down. Now we'll be staying at the Honey Bone Lodge, and-' 'That sounds delicious!' Luffy abruptly cut off, drooling at the name itself. 'It's an inn Luffy, not a food. Anyway, once we get there, we must check for anything suspicious. Am I clear?' ' _Gee, up tight much?'_ Nami thought.

'Hello, Team Natsu! And to you as well, Straw Hats!' Everyone looked up, and saw the Master smiling at them supporting Asuka on his old shoulders, with the guild members behind him, holding shopping bags, flowers and balloons. 'Everyone!' Natsu called, surprised. Everyone scuttled to stand back up, stumbling back down a bit before standing up fully. 'Are you guys ok?' Bisca asked suspiciously. 'We're fine! Honest!' Lucy said, waving her hand back and forth, though most of the team's legs were shaking quite a bit. 'Alright if you say so…..' Marco said, a little suspicious and worry in his voice.

'You guys pumped for the games?' Jet asked, taking a step forward and grasping the air in his hand. 'Totally! We're gonna beat those other guilds to a pulp! We're gonna win! Even if we break the rules!' Everyone sweatdropped at Luffy's antics. 'That would be considered cheating Luffy.' Nami and Lucy muttered. 'Oh! That reminds me!' Levy rummaged through her bulky satchel, Jet and Droy looking over her shoulder. 'Here.' Levy stepped forward with a thick book and plonked it in Lucy's hands. 'WOAH!' Lucy yelped as she fell down due to the heaviness of the book. 'W-What is this?' Lucy asked looking at the book, the weight almost crushing her hands.

Suddenly all these hands appeared springing from Lucy's palms. 'Eeek!' Lucy squeaked, her hair standing on edge and skin crawling. The hands arched over to Robin, and released it gently in her hands, before disappearing into flower petals. 'Can you not do that?! It feels creepy!' Lucy snapped. 'That's the rule book for the Games. A few things you should know; Only five members can participate, Guild Masters can't participate, only members of the guild can fight, each event will be secret until the day, and all teams are to return to their respected inn by midnight.' Levy smiled as Robin opened the book and started reading.

'... Alright, the rules seem simple' Robin smiled as she slammed the book shut. 'How did you read it that fast?!' Lucy reacted. 'She's always been like that. You should have seen her read the rule book for a dodge ball game once.' Nami whispered, leaning towards Lucy. 'Ehh...' Lucy sweat dropped.

'Oh look. It's those Fairy Tail losers.'

'They should just go home. They have no chance of winning.'

'They're just gonna make dumb fools of themselves. They should turn back now.'

Whispers and sneers came from all around them as they stood there. Luffy and Natsu stood there, clenching their fists and gritting their teeth. 'Don't let them get to you. Let them laugh. Their laughter will be an embarrassment to them when we take the win.' Natsu and Luffy looked at the old man, then relaxed. 'Alright…' They said, although deep inside they could still feel the pain. But that just got them fired up, showing the whole country that they were going to win the games this year.

'There they are. The Fairy Tail competitors.'

'They're the ones competing eh?'

'We're going to have sssssso much fun with them!'

'Let's take them out now while we have the chance.'

A slither of red hair slid a bit out of the alleyway, glinting in the sun.

'Wait….We cannot do that. If we do, it will be doned as suspicious. We'll take them out one by one. Slowly and carefully. Let's go.'

'But...'

'Do not resist my judgement!' _Slap!_

'...'

'Now let's go. We have a lot of work ahead of us.'

'Yes sir.'

 _'Fairy Tail, prepare to be crushed by our might!'_


	22. A Day in the Capital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Everyone walked down the street looking around the amazing Capital. They were feeling a lot better since they stood up. The sun already down, but the group still couldn't find the hotel. So they bought a map and were on the right path.

'Wow this place has everything! Five Star Hotels, the country's best parks, fine dining restaurants, castle tours and even a water park!' Usopp stared at the map, excited about all the faculties that Crocus had to offer. 'Well it is the Capitol, so it's no surprise they have so many opportunities in the city.' Erza said still walking. Brook removed a small bag from the back and popped his face in between to talk to his friends. 'I can't wait to explore this place! Hopefully I won't scare anyone to death.' Brook smiled.

'Hey, where'd Lucy go?' Happy noticed, turning around. 'Huh? Come to think of it I haven't heard anything from her from a while…' Natsu realised looking around.

'...Uh oh.' Everyone gasped.

'Man, I look away for one second and everyone disappears on me. Jeez.' Lucy muttered angrily to herself, marching through the streets. 'Ok Lucy calm down. What was the inn's name again? The Sweet Marrow? No that's not it….Uhh, The Juicy Ham? Argh man! I'm starting to think like Natsu and Luffy now!' Lucy raised her hands to her head in desperation and frustration. 'Maybe I should ask someone….'

 _Swipe!_

'Huh?' Lucy felt a tug from her belt and turned around, seeing a hooded man running off with her pouch of keys. 'Huh?! Hey! My keys! Give them back!' Lucy screamed running after the man. 'Stop! Please! Give them back!' Lucy desperately shouted to the man, on the brink of crying. 'If you don't stop I'll-'

 _Whack!_ 'Huh?' Lucy stopped dead in her tracks as the thief fell to the ground unconscious after he ran into a strong arm. A fairly tall man with tattoos, bare chest, and orange hat with beads wrapped around the brim, kept his arm locked in place until the thief hit the floor. Lucy stared at the man as he picked up the pouch from the robber's hand and held it out to her. 'Is this yours miss?' He asked holding the keys out. 'O-Oh! Yes! Thank you…' Lucy stuttered as she took the keys from him. 'You should be careful miss. Don't let your guard down around these parts.' He advised her. 'I-I see…..' Lucy understood and looked down at the pouch. 'Hey, what's your-' As Lucy looked up, the man was gone. 'Huh? Where did he…?' Lucy looked around the area only to see people starting to gather around the unconscious man. Lucy slowly backed away and ran in the other direction deciding not to get involved with the situation.

'Lucy!'

'Oi! Lucy!'

'Lucy-swan!'

Gray, Zoro, and Sanji ran through the streets shouting Lucy's name. 'Damn it! Where is she?!' Zoro growled in frustration. 'Lucy-swan! Where are you?!' Sanji desperately called out. 'Lucy! Damn it!' Gray grunted, as they turned the corner into the market district.

'Gray-sama?' Everyone skidded to a halt and turned around. 'Is everything alright?' A woman dressed in blue asked. 'Juvia-chwan!' Sanji yelled with joy as he wriggled towards her, but Zoro stopped him much to Sanji's dismay. 'Juvia! What are you doing here?' Gray asked, a bit surprised. 'Well I….I was looking at some flowers that Gray-sama would have liked….' Juvia quietly said, avoiding her beloved's eyes to keep him from seeing her blush. 'Hey Juvia, have you seen Lucy?' Zoro blunty asked, taking a break from his growling competition with Sanji. 'Oh yeah! Juvia! Have you seen Lucy?' Gray suddenly asked grabbing Juvia by the shoulders. Juvia felt like a bullet of joy went through her heart. Her face went glowing red before she passed out completely in Gray's arms. 'O-Oi Juvia?!' Gray suddenly panicked, shaking her back and forth.

'Gray! That is no way to treat a fine lady like Juvia!' Juvia snapped out of her trance and joined the other boys in looking to the side, following the voice. A silver haired man with a blue and gold medieval like top and black pants walked towards them. 'Leon? What are you doing here?' Gray asked letting go of Juvia. 'I was out and about when I noticed how you were handling dear Juvia! It's not like I was stalking her or anything.' Leon defended as the others sweat dropped at the last statement. 'Right...' Gray said suspiciously. 'Hey Juvia, do you know who he is?' Zoro asked leaning into Juvia's ear. 'From what I heard, they both studied under the same teacher at the same time.' Juvia explained. 'I see…' Sanji muttered blowing a cloud of chemicals.

Leon looked at the two new faces and scanned their images through his mind. 'You two must be new to Fairy Tail. Let me guess….Sanji and Zoro?' Sanji and Zoro looked at Leon in a confused fashion. 'How do you know who we are?' Zoro asked. 'Hibiki told me. He said Fairy Tail gained nine new members. And he showed who you were and what you looked like.' Leon replied. 'Who's Hibiki?' Zoro asked Juvia. 'A member of the Blue Pegasus Guild. He knows everything and everyone.' Juvia skimmed.

Leon then turned his attention to Gray. 'Gray, now that you're here, I have a bet.' Gray raised an eyebrow at this idea. 'If Lamina Scale wins this year's games…..Then Juvia must join our guild!' Leon announced, wrapping an arm around Juvia's waist. 'W-Wait a second I-' Juvia began. 'Oh hell no! Juvia-chwan is with us and that's final! Did you even get her permission about this?!' Sanji yelled furiously, his cigarette hanging from his mouth. 'Does it matter? A bet is a bet.' Leon countered, proudly holding onto Juvia. 'L-Leon-kun! Just a sec-' Juvia stuttered. 'Sanji's right. You can't just say these things without Juvia's permission.' Gray agreed, Zoro nodding with a grunt, with Leon sighing in response. 'Alright. You fellas can think about it.' Leon turned around and walked away from the group.

'By the way I heard you were looking for Lucy.' Everyone's attention snapped at that name. 'And don't worry. She's fine. She's walking with that muscle brained Natsu. Also with Nami and Luffy. You guys can rest easy.' Leon explained as he walked further away, waving from behind. As he disappeared into the crowd, everyone sighed in relief. 'At least we know she's safe….' Gray sighed.

'Yeah. Hey since we're here, shall we look at the markets?' Sanji suggested with everyone nodding. 'That's a great idea! And Gray-sama…' Juvia looked down and scrunched her shoulders as her hands rubbed together in front of her stomach. 'I-I was thinking…' Juvia looked up and extended her hand. 'How about we-' As she looked up, everyone was gone, with Juvia sweat dropping.

'You really had us worried Luce. We all had split up to find you. Erza, Robin, Brook, and Franky went to the hotel in case you were already there, Gray, Zoro, and Sanji went to check the markets, while Wendy, Chopper, Charla, and Usopp went to check the castle.' Natsu scolded her as they walked. 'Sorry for causing you this much trouble….' Lucy apologized looking down. 'Something wrong Lucy?' Luffy asked, observing her from behind. 'Uh! Y-Yeah! Everything's fine….' Lucy forced a smile on her face as she turned around trying to convince nothing was wrong. Nami stared at her, confused by this expression.

'Hey Luce! Look at all the flowers!' Nami pointed out, trying to cheer her up. 'Wow! I've never seen this type of flower before…' Lucy gasped and ran over to the garden bed. As Lucy observed the flower bed, Happy flew to the other three and saluted them. 'Mission accomplished! I told everyone Lucy was found! Erza wants us at the hotel now!' Happy reported. Natsu put his thumb up and winked. 'Good job Happy!'

The five walked the path down to the inn, but stopped along the way for food and flowers. The boys had flower necklaces, and the girls were wearing flower wreaths on their heads.

'Right, I think the inn is this way.' Lucy pointed to the right which lead down a dark alley way. 'That seems dangerous. How 'bout this way?' Nami suggested, pointing straight a head.

'Hmm? Hey, what's going on over there?' Luffy pointed to a huge crowd gathering to observe something. 'A street performance?' Lucy wondered. 'Let's check it out!' Natsu yelled as he ran off to join them.

The others followed behind him, pushing and shoving people out of the way to get a better view. When they got to the front, what they saw was no show.

'Oof!'

'That oughta teach you not to walk into me!' A blond haired man sneered at the pedestrian, a black haired man and two cats standing quietly watching. 'I-I said I was sorry!' The man said in fear. 'That ain't enough!' The blond man yelled as he raised his hand and let it down with great force. Fortunately for the pedestrian, a rubber arm was pulling the blond man's arm, preventing it from hitting him. The pedestrian took this opportunity and ran.

The men turned around and saw four people, one of them had his arms extended and wrapped around the man's arm. 'What do you think you're doing buddy?! Attacking innocent people?!' The pink haired man exclaimed furiously. 'Hmph.' The man smirked as his hands gave off a white light. 'Argh! Hot!' The black haired boy yelled retracting his arm and fell down. 'Luffy!' The girls yelled, as they kneeled down. 'Don't go poking into other people's business.' The blond man simply replied. 'You wanna fight?!' Natsu growled, his flames catching fire.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to get kicked out of the games.' A cocky voice from below called out. 'Huh?' Natsu looked around and looked at Happy, who shook his head. 'And even if Sting _did_ agree to fight you here and now, there's no way you'd beat him.' The two turned to the red cat, who looked like he was smiling. 'And you know why? Because he's on a _whole_ new level than you Salamander. He's one of the strongest wizards in the Number One Guild, Sabertooth!' The red cat finished. 'Fro thinks so too!' The green cat agreed. 'Aww Lector, you're making me blush!' Sting said sheepishly. 'A talking cat?!' Happy exclaimed in a shock. 'Why are you surprised? You're a talking cat to you know.' Lector pointed out.

'Sabertooth?' Lucy repeated, hearing that name somewhere before.

'See, let me explain.' Lector continued, explaining to Natsu. 'You see, wizards who learned straight from a dragon, such as you, Wendy, and Gajeel are called First Generation Magic Slayers. People who had been implanted with lacrima to gain Dragon Slayer abilities, such as Laxus and Cobra are called Second Generation Slayers, or Artificial Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rouge here are a new generation, as they were both taught from a dragon _and_ given powers from a lacrima. They are known as the Third Generation Dragon Slayers!' Lector finished off proudly.

Natsu, Lucy, Nami, Luffy, and Happy looked at the blond haired man and the black haired man in a complete shock. 'No way….' Nami gasped. 'More Dragon Slayers?!' Luffy exclaimed, no knowing how to react to this. 'Trained by a dragon _and_ had lacrima installed in them?!' Lucy said whilst shocked at this information. 'Wait, if you were taught by dragons…' Natsu realized and important thing and stepped forward. 'Do you know where your dragons are?! If you do then-'

'What are you talking about?' Rogue cut Natsu off, making Natsu confused and shocked. 'You see…..We killed our dragons long ago with our own hands and bathed in their blood to become stronger.' Sting said in a sinister tone, his face and Rogue's face shaded evilly.

'What?!' Lucy gasped, her hands up to her mouth.

'They killed their dragons?!' Nami exclaimed, her eyes losing their shine.

Luffy got up, his eyes blocked out by darkness. He clenched his fists and walked besides Natsu, who had his arms tensed up and eyes also shaded by darkness. 'Natsu.' Luffy said. 'Yeah.' Natsu simply replied holding his anger back. The boys lifted their heads, showing their dialect pupils, and eye veins leading to the pupil.

'HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR PARENTS?!' Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. He was already past the point of boiling anger. 'YEAH! DIDN'T THEY TEACH YOU?! DIDN'T THEY CARED FOR YOU SINCE THEY GAVE YOU SOMETHING YOU CAN NEVER FORGET?!' Luffy expressed in that same anger within Natsu. Rogue and Sting just gave a huff and started to walk away. 'You wanna express your anger, then we can work it out in the arena. I look forward to fighting you. Natsu.' Sting said as he walked away, back turned on Natsu and Luffy. 'Oh, and tell Gajeel that Rogue can't wait to fight him.' Sting added on, the cats trailing behind them before disappearing into the crowd.

Nami and Lucy held their hands to their chests as they watched Luffy and Natsu stand there, completely infuriated. 'Natsu….' Lucy whispered. As the crowd began to disperse, Nami looked at the town clock. It was 11:30. 'AHH! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT! WE GOTTA GO!' Nami yelled, Lucy realizing the time too. 'Oh my gosh you're right! Erza's going to kill us!' Lucy rushed over to Natsu, telling him it was time to get going.

She then stopped when she saw a tear running down Natsu's cheek. 'How could they…!' He gritted. Lucy looked up at him, not knowing what to do. She suddenly hugged him as Natsu was stunned by the sudden hug. 'Natsu, I know it's hard. But you can show him how wrong he was by fighting in the arena! And we can't do that if we don't get to the inn by midnight!' Lucy explained as her voice cracked. Natsu left his mouth open then closed it. 'Yeah. You're right.' Natsu pulled his mouth into a smile, then grabbed Lucy's hand then started running. 'Come on! It's this way!' Natsu pointed, everyone else running behind him.

Two Hours Earlier

'I'm so relieved Lucy was found.' Wendy sighed as she, Charla, Usopp, and Chopper walked through the maze near the castle. 'Honestly, she should watch what's going on around her.' Charla said in a grumpy manner. 'But she was found. That's what's important.' Chopper noted, smiling. 'That's true. But guys...How'd we end up in here?' Usopp noted, scratching his head staring at the dead end. 'I guess we wandered off a bit huh.' Wendy said, sweat dropping. 'Charla, can you fly up and guide us out?' Wendy asked, looking at her companion. 'I suppose.' Charla said as she spread her wings.

Suddenly, she felt extremely weak and dropped to the ground unconscious. 'Charla?!' Wendy panicked and started to shake her. 'Charla!' Usopp and Chopper exclaimed. Suddenly, Chopper's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground next to Charla. 'Chopper?!' Wendy exclaimed. 'We gotta get out of here! We're being attacked!' Usopp panicked as he picked up Chopper and Charla and started running, Wendy trailing behind. 'I'll heal them immediately!' She said with a worry, her hands glowing an emerald green. Then she fell to the ground unconscious, as if she was shot. 'Wendy!' Usopp shouted as he ran back for her. All of a sudden, his legs felt weak and felt like his soul was drained. He flopped to the ground at the brink of being unconscious.

The last thing Usopp remembered, was a tiny black devil with a cape and leaf crown smiling at him, before Usopp's vision went dark.


	23. Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

The time was 11:58. Erza sat on the bed in her pajamas crossed legged, staring at the three team members that returned. 'So, how about telling me why you three are late.' Erza demanded, her foot across her thigh shaking in annoyance.

After a bit of silence, Gray finally spoke up. 'Having a completely unenjoyable meal.' He said, sighing at the memory of when Sanji and the head chef of the restaurant was arguing over the taste of the food, while Zoro and Gray tried to eat their soup in peace. In the end they were charged extra, and Sanji was mad at the chef, while Zoro was mad at Sanji, then the chef got angry at both of them for destroying the whole building because of their arguing, costing them a fine of 300,000 jewel of repairs. It was not pleasant.

Erza sighed and turned to Lucy and Natsu. 'And what about you two? I gave specific instructions to Happy saying for you to return to the inn immediately. That was at 9:30. It is now 11:58. That's almost two and a half hours.' Erza scolded in her usual strict manner. 'Well, we kinda got lost….' Lucy admitted. Natsu just stared at the side, thinking about what Sting said. ' _Natsu….'_ Lucy thought, concerned for her friend.

'Hey guys!' The door opened, revealing a smiling Lisanna and her older brother carrying boxes of juice. 'We thought we'd give you some juice so you'll be pumped in the morning.' Lisanna explained, setting the boxes down. 'Oh! Hey guys! I didn't know you guys were here.' Lucy smiled. Lisanna chuckled as she set the boxes down. 'Well what kind of guild members would we be if we didn't support our guild? Also Elf-nii-chan and I were called in to help with something.' Lisanna informed them. 'Help with what?' Gray asked, standing up.

Lisanna and Elfman stepped to the side. A thin man wearing sunglasses and a big black afro came in swinging his cane, followed by a muscled man with blue hair and sunglasses. They stood in front of the team, who blinked a bit before realising who they were. 'Wait… FRANKY AND BROOK?!' Everyone yelled, completely taken by surprise. 'YOHOHOHOHOHO! Surprised?! I would be so much that I'd be scared to death! Although I am dead. YOHOHOHOHO!'

'We took them to the side and taught them Transformation Magic. Apparently this is how Brook looked like before he died, and how Franky would have looked like if he wasn't a cyborg.' Lisanna explained. 'Really? Well, that's quite interesting.' Erza said.

Franky flexed his muscles, touching the areas where steel and iron would usually be. 'I gotta admit, it feels _super_ weird that I'm a normal human again.' Franky admitted, flexing all parts of his body. 'I agree Franky. It feels quite abnormal having flesh on these bones again.' Brook agreed, opening and closing his hand again. 'Remember it's only temporary. So you guys better go back before you run out of magic power.' Elfman told them setting some boxes down. 'Really? Ok then.' Brook understood. A smoke cloud and a poof came from them both and they went back to the way they were. Franky and Brook cracked their necks and flexed their shoulders and ankles. 'Phew! I feel _super_ weird all over.' Franky flexed his shoulders and walked out the door. 'Well, I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow after all.' Franky disappeared down the hallway. 'Ladies.' Brook bowed at the door and looked up. 'May I see your pa-' 'NO!' The girls yelled, kicking him sending him rolling down the hallway.

Natsu looked at the clock. It was now 11:59. He felt like something wasn't right. He stared intensely at the castle clock, watching the second hand tick.

 _SKID!_

 _CRASH!_

The group saw a cloud of dust zoom down the hallway, followed by a huge crash. 'What the…?' Gray questioned, walking to the doorway. As he poked his face out the door, he noticed Luffy running towards the door at high speeds. Gray quickly brought his head back in as Luffy grabbed the door frame to stop himself from skimming the halls again. He leant over panting, sweating bullets. 'Hey! Have you seen Usopp or Chopper?! I ran all over the area to find them!' Luffy yelled in a fit of panic. 'No, we haven't. Sorry Luffy.' Lisanna replied, her hand to her mouth as she talked. 'Come to think of it, where's Charla and Wendy?' Happy wondered, looking around. 'Don't tell me….that they've become….' Lucy gasped as her creative imagination started to run wild in her head. She imagined Usopp, Chopper, Charla and Wendy dressed as bikers and armed with bats and batons.

'Don't try anything funny, or you'll answer to us.' Wendy said brutally twirling her bat in her hand. 'I suggest you run and don't say anything.' Charla sneered. 'You saw nothing, you hear?' Usopp said in a gruff manner. 'That's right, you saw nothing.' Chopper repeated.

'Delinquents?!' Lucy yelled in a panic, hands on her head her ears steaming due to her mind exploding. 'Yeah, I don't think so.' Natsu mumbled, sweat dropping.

'But it's almost midnight and they haven't returned!' Luffy yelled. Everyone froze at that meaning. 'This is bad. Wendy's on our team as well.' Lucy pointed out gravely. 'You guys stay here, I'll look for them.' Lisanna comforted as she ran out the door.

'Let me go too!' Luffy yelled, running after them. Lisanna turned around and stopped him. 'No, you have to stay here! You're participating in the games remember? Stay here. We'll find them.' Lisanna comforted. 'But-' Luffy protested. 'Don't worry, I'll find them.' She soothed, then she ran off.

'Guys! The clock!' Lucy pointed to the second hand of the town clock. It was five seconds till midnight.

 _Five_

'This is bad! If Wendy doesn't get here quick, then we'll have insufficient amount of players!' Gray shouted, panicking.

 _Four_

'I'm going to go out and help Lisanna!' Natsu decided, running out the door.

 _Three_

'Natsu! We don't have enough time!' Erza yelled.

 _Two_

'Luffy! We gotta go!' Sanji suddenly grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged him back to their room.

 _One_

Lucy ran to the balcony and shouted 'WENDY!'

 _Zero_

Sanji burst into their room with Luffy behind him. Just in time.

 _BONG! BONG! BONG!_ The clock struck twelve. A thin bluish green screen popped up with a short stumpy man wearing a pumpkin for a head in the center. Everyone looked at the screen, both completely shocked and confused at what they were looking at.

'Welcome contestants of this year's Grand Magic Games!' He called out to everyone in a happy matter. 'I trust you've all settled in the Capital by now. If not, then you have a whole week too!' The pumpkin man said gleefully. 'Oh my! Where are my manners?' The man removed his pointy green and white hat and gave a little bow. 'My name is Mato. I am the host, referee, and mascot for the Games, all in one!' The man put his hat back on and straightened his posture.

'Right, now that the formalities are out of the way, welcome to the first event!' He revealed. 'WHAT?!' Everyone yelled mentally. 'What?! Now?!' Lisanna cried in a state of shock, looking at the screen. Lisanna tisked and started running again. ' _I have to find them, quickly!'_

'The first event is a maze you see!' The man shrunk into the corner of the screen and the rest of the screen unleashed a picture of a twisted ball of pathways and pipes. 'You will have to find your way through this dome. All you have to do is head south.'

'Phew! Lucky we have Nami-swan on the team.' Sanji sighed. 'But be warned! Normal compasses don't work in there. Not to mention the directions change every second, including up and down!' Nami got a bit stiff at this information. This was definitely going to test her navigating skills.

Sanji turned his attention to Zoro, knowing what would happen once they stepped foot in that place. He sighed and took out a rope. 'Oi! What are you doing you stupid love cook?!' Zoro yelled as Sanji tied the rope around Zoro's waist, then his own. 'Shut up you stupid swordsman. This is for your own good. We can't afford to get you lost.' Sanji sighed in annoyance as he tightened the rope. 'What are you talking about?! I have a great sense of direction!' Zoro yelled in Sanji's face. 'Oh? If that's the case, then how come you can't tell the difference between north and up, you stupid marimo?!' Sanji barking his compelling argument. 'Shut up and listen to the rules you idiots!' Nami yapped as she punched them on the skull, then turned her attention right back to the screen.

'Oh, and one more thing. There are about 150 guild participating this year. However…..' The picture in the corner consumed the whole screen again. 'The first nine teams to reach the finish line can only compete! So it's also a race against time and the others! And if you fall out of the dome…' A red cross came across the screen followed by a buzz sound. 'Then you and your entire team are out!' Everyone stared at the screen with great intensity. They knew there was no going back now.

'Now without further ado...Let us begin!' Mato snapped his fingers. After the snapped echoed throughout the city, the ground started to rumble. Team Natsu and the pirates held on to the balcony, trying to figure out what was happening. 'Look! The ground!' Robin pointed out.

Everyone followed her gaze, and witnessed the ground slowly rise into a cracked concrete hill. It got bigger and bigger, until a big dome decorated with pipes and walls ascended into the air. A great force nearly blew the teams back into their rooms, everyone clinging onto the railing. As the forceful wind died down, a giant chain like bridge connected to the sphere smashed onto the railing.

'KYA!' Lucy screamed as she leapt back. 'WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING PUMPKIN HEAD!' Lucy exclaimed in a fury to the man on the screen, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. 'Good luck everyone!' Mato wished, as he disappeared from the screen.

A loud bang rang through the city, and the competition began.


	24. A Leap of Faith

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the late chapters. Study and daily life and stuff.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard on it, so I hope you guys will like it.**

 **BTW, it is focused more on Luffy's team, since we all know what Natsu's team did.**

 **Without further ado, here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

All the guilds jumped on the chain bridges charging on forward with a mighty yell, determined to bring honor and glory to their guilds. However, at the Honey Bone Lodge, the two teams were in a pickle. Natsu's team couldn't compete unless they had a fifth member, and Luffy was refusing to move until he knew Usopp and Chopper were safe.

'Luffy, we have to go now!' Nami commanded jumping on the balcony. 'No! I'm not leaving till I know Chopper and Usopp are safe!' Luffy stubbornly yelled. 'Luffy, listen! We're worried just as much as you are! But they're all strong in their own way! They'll be fine! After all, Usopp and Chopper are members of our crew, and all of them are members of Fairy Tail! There's no way they they'll go down without a fight!' Zoro yelled in his usual gruff manner. 'That marimo's right Luffy! And Lisanna-chwan is searching for them as we speak! She'll find them.' Sanji informed. Luffy stayed silent, looking down at the floor. 'Mister Captain, they're right. We are members of Fairy Tail, and members of your crew. There's no way they'll be taken down so easily. They'll be fine. Now, let's make them proud by winning the competition.' Robin assured, placing her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

'...Damn it!' Luffy stomped on the balcony and yelled to the world. 'LISANNA! PLEASE FIND THEM! TELL THEM WE'LL WIN! FOR FAIRY TAIL!' Lisanna kept running through the streets the dome still in sight behind her, then smiled to herself. ' _You got it Luffy._ ' Lisanna then dashed off to find her friends.

Meanwhile with Natsu's team, a huge fight erupted between them, arguing what to do.

'We've gotta compete now!'

'But Wendy is missing! We can't compete without her!'

'But the competition is now! We have no choice!'

'Lucy is right! We need a fifth member, stat!'

'That's it!' Strong bulging arms grabbed the team, and before they knew it, they were being carried up to the dome. 'Elfman?! What are you doing?!' Lucy yelled, surprised by the events. 'You guys need a fifth member right? Well there's no rule to change team members last minute.' Erza looked up at him, then smiled. 'He's right. All we need is a fifth member. And the rules do state that if one member of the party is absent, another can take his or her place.' Everyone stared at each other, then beamed a big smile. 'Alright! Team Natsu is back in business!' Natsu cheered. 'Woohoo! Yeah!' Everyone cheered.

'Oh. Um Elfman, can you put us down now?' Lucy asked politely to her new teammate. 'Huh? Oh yeah, sure.' Elfman slowed down his pace, and let them all go. Natsu sped forward, everyone followed his speed smiling at each other. Natsu looked to his left, spotting Luffy running up his chain bridge. Luffy looked to his right, spotting Natsu staring at him. They both looked at each other for a bit, then exchanged a big smile. They both then looked at the entrance to the maze, and rushed forward into the entry of the anomaly maze.

Luffy's Group

'Wooooooooooah!' Everyone stood on a thin platform, observing the paths moving up and down, blocks moving slowly with the paths. 'How are we going to get through this?' Luffy asked in a whiny tone. 'Miss Navigator?' Robin turned to Nami. 'Huh? Oh right! Well compasses don't work here, so I'll-'

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'Woah!'

'What the-!'

The floor rumbled between the pirates feet, before feeling the floor tilt all the way. 'KYAAAAA!' 'Gomu-gomu no….' Luffy stretched one arm around his teammates then stretched his free arm to the closest platform. 'WOAH!' Everyone bounced up and down from Luffy's arms. 'I-Is everyone ok?!' Luffy yelled to his team. 'Yeah! We're good!' Nami yelled back.

Luffy hoisted himself up, then proceeded to lift his other teammates to the platform. 'Whew, I thought we were goners.' Sanji panted. ' _That's right. That pumpkin guy did say that all directions would change, even up and down….'_ Nami looked at everyone, who was in a panic state of talking, stammering about how close they were out. Nami summoned a paper and quill, observing everything around her. 'Hey Nami, what are you doing?' Luffy asked, extending his neck to peek at what Nami was doing.

'Right, let's go this way then.' Zoro pointed behind him, then proceeded to that direction. Only to feel a tight tug from his waist. 'Nuh-uh! No WAY are you getting out of our sight you marimo!' Zoro sharply turned around, ready to bark at his enemy. 'And why not?!' Zoro grilled. 'Because YOU have no sense of direction! THAT'S WHY!'

' _Wait a minute!'_ Nami's mind lit a light bulb, blocking out the sound of the bickering duo. ' _If this place has no sense of direction… And Zoro has no sense of direction… Then….'_

'YOU STUPID MELLORINE OBSESSED COOK!'

'YOU ONE DIMENSIONAL NO BRAIN SAKE LOVING SAMURAI!'

'WANNA FIGHT?!'

'THAT'S IT!' Nami's yell made everyone jump back. 'Wh-what's what Nami-swan?' Nami smiled a sly smile, and explained her plan. 'See, this sphere has no sense of direction, since this place changes direction every few seconds. Who do we have here who has no sense of direction?' Everyone turned their heads to Zoro. 'Hmm? What is it?' Zoro asked, eyeing everyone. 'Miss Navigator, are you saying….?' Robin asked pointing at Zoro.

'Yep! If there's anyone here who can lead the way in a place with no direction, it's Zoro!' Nami explained. 'I don't know….what if he leads us to the next country?' Sanji provoked. 'What are you getting at you melodramatic cook?' Zoro sneered. 'Sanji, trust me. Just let him lead.' Nami pleaded. 'W-well alright…' Sanji caved in. 'Right Zoro! Lead the way! I'll draw the map along the way!' Nami commanded. 'Right!' Zoro smiled as he ran off, everyone ran behind him. 'I feel like we've been running forever!' Luffy noticed, panting a bit. 'Are you sure this was a good idea Nami-swan?' Nami nodded with confidence. 'If there's anyone who can lead us in a place with no sense of direction, it's Zoro.'

'Hey, look. The area's different here.' Zoro stopped, noticing a bit of a more clustered space. 'Hey Zoro's right. Let's keep moving!' Nami ordered.

'Well well well. Looks like we have some members from the Fairy Fail guild.' A laugh of mockery erupted above the pirates. Luffy looked up angrily at them and pointed at their stupid faces. 'You got the name wrong! We're not Fairy Fail we're Fairy Tail! Get it right buddy!'

' _So dense!'_ Everyone mentally screamed. 'We'll call whatever we want to call the weakest guild in Fiore. So anyway…' The assumed leader of the team dispersed a cocky smile and called Nami to him by beckoning her to come with his hand. 'How about you cough up that map you've been drawing sweetheart?' His guild mates snickered as if they already won. 'What do you want with this map?' Nami questioned, holding the papers close. 'As if we'd tell you! Now give 'em here!'

The man was suddenly met with a powerful kick to the chin. 'I don't like your attitude towards Nami-swan. How 'bout you and your team cool off? Aisu meiku….Aisu eiji burokku!' (Ice Make: Ice Age Block) The man and his team was suddenly entrapped in an ice cube prison, not being able to move. 'Why you….!' The man gritted through his teeth.

Sanji blew a puff, before realising his kick was slower than usual, as if something was pulling him back. He looked at the lower floor where everyone else was, then remembered he tied Zoro to his waist. 'Oh Zoro! Sorry!' Sanji called below him, seeing Zoro in the wall. ' _That stupid, curly brow, womanizing cook!'_ Zoro gritted.

'Nice going Sanji-kun!' Nami called. 'Thank you Nami-swan!' Sanji called back, going into lovey-dovey mode. 'Now back to business….' Sanji moved towards the block. 'Hey Marimo! Come help me with this!' Sanji demanded pulling the rope attached to his waist. 'And why the hell should I do that?!' Zoro yelled. 'Because I can't move if you're dragging your feet. That's why.' Zoro's eye twitched, then stomped over to Sanji to help him. 'I hate you you know you stupid cheapskate cook.' 'WHAT WAS THAT?!'

'Hey, what's sticking out of that guy's pocket?' Luffy pointed out sliding behind Sanji, picking his nose with his pinky. 'Huh?' Zoro and Sanji followed his finger, to see a thick piece of paper sticking out of one of the guy's pockets. Luffy ignited his fist, and held it to the spot to melt the ice. 'Let's take a look….' Sanji reached in and pulled the paper out. 'It's another map.' Sanji told them. 'Really?' Zoro asked, a tad surprised. The three went back to the girls, and gave the map to Nami. 'Hey Nami, they had this in their pocket.' Nami was a bit confused. 'If they already had a map, why ask for ours?' Nami questioned, slightly suspicious. Nami shook her head of her thought and tucked the map in her bag. 'Anyway, let's-'

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'Oh no not again!' Zoro tisked. 'Everyone, hold onto something!' Nami ordered, clutching a nearby podium. This time the shift wasn't so bad. There was no turning upside down. 'Phew! Everyone alright?' Nami asked. 'Yeah! We're alright!' Luffy nodded, letting go of the ground he wrapped around. 'So what now Miss Navigator?' Robin asked, folding her arms.

'Hey! Give us back our map!' Everyone turned to the ice block, the leader's head free. Nami took out the map that originally belonged to them, wondering why they wanted the map with addition to the map Nami drew. Suddenly it clicked.

'You still talking? Well then….' Sanji and Zoro walked over to them, and cracked their knuckles before towering over them with an evil grin. 'Not gonna happen!' And with that, they kicked them out of the arena. A buzzer followed by a voice over filled the air.

 _Bzzt!_ 'And with that, another team's out! This time the team from the guild, Mount Olympus! But that's not the main update! Six teams have already made it to the finish line! Who will be next? Tick tock tick tock! And with that, Mato is out!'

'Guys…' Nami looked at the map, while everyone looked at Nami. 'We gotta steal everyone's maps!' Everyone tilted their head at this. 'Why?' Luffy asked in that dumb tone. 'If we get everybody's maps, then we can paint a bigger picture, then get our way to the goal!' Everyone's eyes opened at that information. 'I see! So that means….' Zoro smirked as he took out his katanas. 'We can kick some butt!' Luffy chuckled, cracking his knuckles. 'GO!' Everybody spreaded out, and unleashed their attacks on nearby guilds.

'Did you draw that in there?'

'Yes.'

'Ok, let's get moving!'

'Hello!' Luffy swung under the bridge, greeting the team with a kick to the face, resulting everyone being pushed back like bowling pins. 'I'll be taking these.' Luffy smirked as he rummaged through the bags and pockets of the group, and left with three maps. 'Oh, good luck!' Luffy smiled as he put his thumb up, then stretched himself back up.

'Kazenotakuto: Fantomusutōmu!' (Wind Waker: Phantom Storm) Nami twirled her clima tact like a boa staff, creating a sideways tornado, with a mix of lightning and rain, blowing the competitors out of the ring. After she obtained the maps, of course. 'Right. These maps are drawn in great detail. I hope the others are going on fine…'

'Aisu-maiku: Aisuburizādo!' (Ice Make:Ice Blizzard) 'What's going on! I can't see a thing!' _Rustle_ 'What the-' 'Thank you for the map. Poitrine shuto!' Sanji kicked the leader in the chest, pushing everyone back and out of the maze. 'Right, now to give these to Nami-swan!' Sanji sung in glee before prancing off to find Nami. Zoro sighed in annoyance before following his trail.

'Soriddo Sukuriputo: Kaze!' (Solid Script: Wind) 'Woah!' The impact was so forceful, that the team against Robin flew out of the maze. Suddenly a rope of hands grabbed all of the members in time before they were declared out. 'What the….? Is she saving us?' Robin looked at them with cold eyes, then made her hands grow on their bodies, doing a full body search. 'Kyaa haha ha! Please stop! That tickles!' 'Here they are.' Robin grabbed the maps, and commanded a chain of her hands to reach up and give her the papers. 'Sorry about this. Maybe next year.' And with that, Robin let them go in a fog of sakura petals.

'Ha ken-fū majikku: Aoi tori no chōkyōshi!' (Leaf Sword Wind Magic: Blue Bird Tamer) Zoro's wind swords released a fine wind stream whip, causing his enemies to be pushed back. 'Stupid cook! Now!' Zoro called out. As the other team passed Sanji, he kicked them all down onto the platform, then proceeded to get the maps. 'I'll be taking these.' Sanji grabbed what he needed then walked away from the unconscious group, Zoro tailing along behind him.

'Right! So if we put this here, then here, then….Yes! We got it!' Nami victoriously held up the maps, then smiled at her team. 'Right! So all we have to do is….Oh no…' Everyone tilted their heads. 'What is it, Miss Navigator?' Robin asked. 'Uh you know I think we should keep moving and-' Nami felt a slip from her hands, and saw the map was now in Luffy's possession. 'Oh I see. We have to jump. Well, ok then.' Luffy put the map in her hands then walked to the edge of the platform and started to stretch. 'Right let's jump. One two…'

'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! THERE IS NO WAY I'M JUMPING!' Nami yelled, pointing down to the abdominal abyss. 'But the map says we have to.' Luffy stated. 'YOU CAN'T READ MAPS!' Nami argued, trying everything to avoid jumping. 'But we have to. We have to win. For Natsu and the others.' Luffy reminded her. 'Mister Captain is right, Miss Navigator.' Robin smiled, backing up her captain. 'Yeah. We have to do this for Usopp, Chopper, Wendy, and Charla as well.' Zoro also remembered. 'And I will be there as well Nami-swan!' Nami looked at her team, then down the dark hole. '*Sigh* Alright. Let's do this then.' Everyone held hands, and took a breath in.

Nami closed her eyes, and took that leap of faith.


	25. An Unseen Enemy Appears!

**Hey guys! Just to let you know I'm busy with exams, so sorry if this chapter felt rushed. Also send me some ideas for the next chapters and I may put them in! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece. Enjoy!**

'WENDY! USOPP! CHARLA! CHOPPER! WHERE ARE YOU?!' Lisanna called out, running through the dark streets. 'Hey! Lisanna!' Lisanna stopped dead in her tracks and looked up. 'Happy? What are you doing here? I thought you were waiting at the hotel in case they came back.' Lisanna questioned. 'Brook and Franky are at the hotel waiting. They told me to go, since I can fly and you might need aerial support.' Happy explained to Lisanna. She nodded in understandment and thanked him, then ran off again with Happy to find the missing members.

'So wait, Wendy, Charla, Chopper, and Usopp are missing?' Nab asked again, slurping a slushy. 'Yeah. They were meant to be back at the inn by midnight, but they didn't show up.' Lisanna told him. 'But the games….!' Romeo realized in shock. 'Don't worry, my brother's a stand in for the fifth member until we can find Wendy.' Lisanna calmed him down. 'Man! If I were there I could have helped Natsu-nii and the others…' Romeo thought, regretting not to stop by at the inn and hang out with Natsu and the rest.

'Anyway, we need everyone's help to find them. Where's Warren? I need to ask him to get us all linked so I can spread the message.' Lisanna pleaded to them. Nab pointed at the juice bar. 'He's in there. Keep searching, I'll inform him.' Nab ran off inside the bar to find Warren the distressing news. 'Thanks Nab!' Lisanna waved before she and Happy ran off again.

'Lisanna! Nab told me the situation. Wendy and the others are missing?' Lisanna heard a male voice in her head, and knew it was Warren. 'Yeah, can you link me to the others?' Lisanna asked him. 'Alright, you're linked.'

'Thanks Warren. Hey guys, I need your help! Wendy, Chopper, Usopp, and Charla are missing! Have any of you seen them?'

'Those four? No, I haven't seen them all day! Vijeeter, what about you?'

'No I haven't Alzack. Bisca?'

'I've been with Al and Asuka all day. We haven't seen them.'

'Alright then! Alzack, and Bisca, take the north side of the kingdom! Romeo and Nab, take the east side! Vijeeter and Max, take the south! Laki and Kinanna, take the west! Happy and I will take the Center Plaza!'

'Lisanna, what about Team Shadow Gear?' Levy asked, running through the streets with Jet and Droy. 'You three head back to the inn with Franky and Brook! If someone is trying to take us down, they might try do something funny to the inn!'

'Right! On it!' Levy cut off the line and ran forward towards the inn.

Bzzt! Lisanna and Happy stopped running and looked up at the flashing screen displaying Mato's face.

'And with that, another team's out! This time the team from the guild, Mount Olympus! But that's not the main update! Six teams have already made it to the finish line! Who will be next? Tick tock tick tock! And with that, Mato is out!' And the screen disappeared into thin air.

'Do you think Natsu and the others have made it yet?' Happy asked Lisanna with a worried glance. 'I'm not sure, but I know they'll make it. Come on Happy, let's keep searching!'

'Aye sir!'

Two hours passed, and there was still no sign of the four missing members. 'Guys! Is there anything?!'

'No nothing! We've searched every building in the north and there's no sign of them!' Alzack informed them. 'That's the same with us! There's no sign of them in the east!'

'Nothing in the south!'

'Nothing in the west either! Where could they be?!'

'There's only one place left for us to search in the central. The Kingdom's Gardens and Maze! Happy and I are going to check right now!' Lisanna screeched around the corner, Happy following her direction. 'There!' Lisanna pointed, and ran towards the tourist side. 'Wait, Lisanna, isn't it past closing time? Will they let us in?' Happy noticed, worried about not getting in the gardens. 'We have to try!' Lisanna said desperately, sprinting to the gardens.

'Hey, I'm sorry miss, but the gardens are closed for today. Come back tomorrow.' The guard told her politely. 'I know, but our friends are missing, and this is the only place where we haven't looked! One of them is meant to be participating in the Games, but she went missing with other friends.' Lisanna explained calmly, but mixed with worry as well. 'We're sorry but-!'

'Wait, did she say one of them was participating in the games?'

'Yeah, she said some of her guildmates have gone missing and some of them are participating in the games.'

'Hmm, let them in. It will be bad for the Game's competitors and the not to mention bad for the Games themselves. Alright, we'll let you in. But just this once.' The guards stepped aside and let Lisanna and Happy inside. 'Thank you!' Lisanna thanked the guards and ran inside.

'Happy, can you soar up to get a bird's eye view?' Lisanna asked. 'On it!' Happy flew higher into the air and kept a look out. 'Lisanna, over there!' Happy yelled, and flew over to a small object. 'This is….' Lisanna picked up the object, which was a small white bag with a love heart clip. 'Didn't Wendy have that bag when we arrived?' Happy noticed. 'Yeah, she did. They must be somewhere around here…' 'Lisanna! Over there!' Happy pointed, and Lisanna looked on in horror.

'Usopp! Happy! Charla! Chopper!' Lisanna rushed over to them, and shooked an unconscious Wendy and Usopp, while Happy tried to wake up Charla and Chopper. 'L-Lisanna…..san…..' Wendy stuttered. 'Wendy! What happened?!' Lisanna asked in deep concern. 'I-I don't know…..All I remember…..is my magic….draining….' Wendy stuttered in a tired state.

'Hang on, we'll get help… Guys! Good news! We found them! They're in the central garden!' Lisanna informed the others through her telekinesis link. 'Right! We're on our way! Are they alright?!' Warren asked. 'They're fine. Just tired.' Lisanna explained. 'Ok, we're coming!' Bisca told them, her and her husband running towards the Central Garden. Lisanna and Happy stayed with them, until everyone arrived. As everyone crouched around their attacked comrades, a little devil looked over them, smiling as if planning something.

'Fairy Tail…' It sneered. 'Prepare to fall!'

 **Hey guys! I know I'm thinking to early into this, but after this story, I'm thinking of another crossover. Here are the Main Three I've been thinking about:**

 **1: Fairy Tail x Harry Potter**

 **2: Black Butler x Hell Girl**

 **3: Madoka Magical x One Piece.**

 **Vote for which one I should write about next, or send me a different crossover idea all together. See you guys soon!**


	26. For Our Friends

**Hey guys! Remember to vote with which next cross over you want me to do.**

 **The main choices are:**

 **1\. Fairy Tail x Harry Potter**

 **2\. Black Butler x Hell Girl**

 **3\. Madoka Magica x One Piece**

 **Other suggestions include: One Piece x Black Rock Shooter and One Piece x Avengers.**

 **If you want to submit a crossover idea, please send me your idea. :)**

 **At the bottom, I'll leave the synopsis to help your decision for the next crossovers, for the main choices.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is the latest chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE**

 **Enjoy!**

Nami looked down at her hands, placed tightly into fists that rested on her thighs. She couldn't believe it. 'Nami? Is there something wrong?' Luffy questioned. Nami shook her head, in denial. 'No Luffy it's fine. Just thinking is all.'

 _Last night_

'AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIE!' Nami screamed wanting to let go of her friends' hands, but her friends refused to let her go. 'Nami, don't let go! If you do, we might lose you!' Zoro yelled as they kept falling. 'KYA! AT LEAST LET ME PUT MY SKIRT DOWN!' Nami begged. 'Mellorine~! Mellorine~!' Sanji fawned, hearts popping out of his eyes and chest, staring at Nami. 'LOOK AWAY!' Nami squealed as a dark cloud formed above Sanji's perverted head. 'Huh?' _ZAP! '_ ACK!' Sanji's body was struck with strong yellow electricity, his skeleton shown in a violent flash and body emerging black. Sanji slurred all his vowels together, pink hearts still in his eyes. 'The shock of when I first met you Nami-swan….' Everyone groaned at Sanji's crazy antics. 'Hey guys look!' Everyone looked down to where Zoro was looking. There was the floor, made of brick and concrete. 'KYA! No no no no no no no no no no no! I'm not going to turn into squashed insect!' Nami squealed. Luffy stretched his arms and body, and wrap them around in his rubbery flesh. As they fell closer and closer to the floor Luffy tucked his head in, before they crashed through the wall landing in bright coloured area. They bounced for a while until they stopped at the bridge. The pavement was a mess, and everyone was spread out all over the area.

'Ow ow ow...Huh? Hey where are we?' Nami asked. 'This area seems different….' Luffy noted, placing his hand under his chin. 'Hey guys look up!' Sanji to the ceiling exclaimed pointing to the ceiling. Everybody looked up in his direction and noticed that the river was on top of them And they were on a bridge for sky beneath them. 'What the hell is going on here?' Zoro asked. 'Hmm…' Nami looked at the map, then all the sudden it pinged. 'Hey guys look!' Nami pointed to the map, everybody huddling around her to see where she was pointing on the map. 'There is nothing about this on the maps we collected…..' Nami said, a bit disappointed. 'Should we just go around till we find something?' Zoro asked. 'I think we should-'

 _CRASH! '_ OW!'

A sudden heap of heaviness landed on top of them, making everyone fall to the floor, cutting Sanji from his sentence. 'Ow…..Hey! Watch where you're-' Nami snapped at the opposing team, before realising who she was yelling to. 'Lucy!' Nami said in a state of surprise. 'Huh?' Lucy stopped rubbing her head and looked to the side where her name was called out from. 'Nami!' Lucy said, in the exact same tone as Nami's. 'Huh? Oh hey Natsu!' Luffy sat up, and waved at his friend, who did the exact thing back. 'Lucy -swan! Erza-chwan! You're not hurt are you?' Sanji asked, while doing that stupid dance. 'Where fine. Thank you for asking Sanji.' Erza smiled. 'I'M SO GLAD!' Sanji yelled in a fit of joy, trying to hug Erza. _BAM!_ 'What are all of you doing here?' Robin asked Team Natsu, after Erza pummeled Sanji's head into the bridge. 'We think we're close to the exit!' Natsu told them with a thumbs up. 'Yeah! Finishing something is MANLY!' Elfman yelled, bulging his muscles.

'That's wonderful! We think we're close to the finishing line too!' Nami smiled as she clapped her hands together. 'But the map we made just cuts off here….' Nami continued, a little sadder. Erza took out her compass, the needle spinning out of direction. 'Looks like the compass still doesn't work down here.' Elfman summed up. 'No problem!' Lucy smiled as she took out a silver key. 'Open, Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!' Lucy chanted. A doorbell sound filled the air, before a red chicken with a compass stuck to its head appeared out of thin air. 'Pika!' It chirped.

'Giant chicken!' Luffy drooled, causing Pyxis to hide behind Lucy's back, trembling in fear of being eaten by this boy. 'Keep your mouth shut!' Nami said, punching Luffy on the head. 'S-sorry….' Luffy apologised. 'Right Pyxis!' Lucy crouched down and held Pyxis's wings in her hand. 'I know you didn't have a chance before, but we need you again now!' Pyxis looked upset though and refused. 'What? Why?' Nami asked. 'Well earlier…..' Lucy admitted.

Earlier

'Open, Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!'

'Pika!' Pyxis jumped in excitement for the chance to help his Celestial Wizard. 'Pyxis! Can you please tell us which way is South?'

Pyxis spun his needle, until it stopped, pointing towards the direction. 'South is thataway!' Lucy pointed, with determination and proudness in her voice. 'Yes, we know. Because I brought my own compass.' Erza said, raining on their parade.

'Ok….Thanks for the help anyway Pyxis….' Lucy said pouting, sitting in a corner with Pyxis. 'Pika…..' Pyxis replied, before returning.

Now

Everyone stared at Erza, looking at her with disgusted eyes. 'W-what?' She asked, sweat dropping. 'Listen Pyxis. The compass isn't working down here, so now it's your time to shine! Show him Erza!' Lucy asked her. 'Look. It's spinning. It's useless.' Erza said stalely. 'See? We need you now!' Lucy cheered. 'Pika pika!' Erza apologise to the spirit, while Gray and Natsu whispered behind her. 'That is one simple minded spirit.' Gray chuckled. 'But you gotta admit, he's probably smarter than Erza.' Natsu teased. 'What did you just say?!' Erza growled at them, coming in close and stern. 'Nope! Nothing! Nothing at all!' The boys chanted, scared of what would happen if they told her the truth.

'Pyxis! Please tell us where South is!' Lucy demanded. Pyxis's needle spun round and round and round and round, getting faster and faster and faster and faster, until it stopped. 'Right there!' Lucy yelled, pointing to the direction.

Above them.

'Wait, how are we gonna get there?' Zoro asked, his arms folded. 'Well, there is one way.' Erza smiled, Robin smiling with her. 'How?' Luffy and Natsu asked, tilting their heads. 'Just give it a second.' Robin said slyly. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Suddenly, everything started to shift and turn, until everything turned upside down. Literally. 'We fall?! That is so not cool!' Everyone complained, as they screamed plummeting towards the river. _Splash!_

Everyone lied down on the grass, observing the sky. 'It's so peaceful, don'tcha think?' Gray said, breathing in the air. 'It totally does….' Natsu agreed. 'Hey, I don't think we should be lazing around guys, we're still in the middle of a race!' 'Nami's right. We are here to compete, not laze around. Now let's go! We're taking the first places in this round!' Erza rallied them up, before running off, everyone behind her. 'Aye sir!' Everyone chanted, punching the air with their fists. The two teams ran down a rock path sea surrounding them. 'Come on people, let's move it!' Erza commanded, running ahead. 'Hey, look at the sky!' Gray pointed. 'Interesting. The paint is fading away and the gears of the contraption are showing.' Robin pondered. 'Then that means…..' Lucy said smiling. 'We're getting somewhere!' Everyone exclaimed happily. It wasn't long before everyone saw the GOAL sign, covered in pretty and flashing lights. 'There it is!' Lucy smiled. 'Let's go!' Natsu said pumped up, speeding towards the finish line, everyone following him.

'WE MADE IT!' Everyone jumped up and down with joy. Nami and Lucy hugged while jumping up and down. Luffy and Natsu high fived each other, Gray and Sanji fistbumbed, while Erza and Robin smiled at each other, and Zoro and Elfman punched the air.

The pumpkin man emerged from the door, clapping the two teams that made it. 'Ah! Pumpkin man!' Luffy yelled, pointing at the midget pumpkin. 'Congratulations to both teams! You have made the finish line, and you will be moving on to the next events!' Mato cheered, congratulating them. 'Hey pumpkin man! What place did we come in? I bet it we were first, weren't we?' Natsu smiled. 'We have to be, because we're the best guild ever!' Luffy added in. 'Actually, no.'

'What?' Everyone asked.

'You came in eighth and ninth. Just barely.' Mato informed them. '...What?'

Present Time

'Yeah, it's sucks to be last, but at least we made it right?' Zoro smiled, stretching his arm muscles. 'I guess that's true.' Nami remembered. She should at least be grateful that they made it through, unlike some of the other guilds. 'It's almost time. Is everybody ready?' Robin asked, emerging from the changeroom. 'Robin-chwan! That outfit looks so beautiful on you!' Sanji swooned. 'Why thank you Sanji.' Robin smiled. **(A/N I'm letting you guys decide what the outfits look like)**

'Alright guys! Let's do this!' Luffy said enthusiastically, swinging his arms around. 'Yeah!' Everyone cheered. Everyone stood at the entrance of the stadium, ready to rock the games, joining Team Natsu. They were all dressed in purple, with the Fairy Tail Symbol on their clothes. 'Hey guys.' Lucy smiled, seeing them walk up. 'Hey Luce. How are they doing?' Nami asked, worried about the guildmates who were attacked. 'Wendy woke up. She's a little upset about the whole ordeal. She can't remember a thing. All she remembers is just walking around then waking up in the gardens. She doesn't want to talk to anyone yet. The others haven't woken up yet.' Lucy explained. The pirates, lowered their heads, thinking about the situation. 'When I find out who did this, I'm gonna beat them to a pulp!' Natsu gritted furiously. 'Ditto.' Gray agreed. 'Tritto!' Luffy also agreed. 'Tritto isn't a proper word Luffy…' Nami and Sanji told his, sweat dropping. 'Anyway, sorry we were late this morning and didn't visit them. We would've been here earlier if someone didn't sleep in, and if no one got lost.' Sanji and Nami turned their heads to Luffy and Zoro, who were just dazing off into space. Sanji sighed and placed a hand on his hip, using his free hand as a shrug. 'These two are useless I tell you.' Sanji said in disappointment, shaking his head. 'What was that you bimbo cook?!' Zoro growled, clashing heads with his rival. 'You heard me! Useless!' 'Knock it off, both of you!' Erza commanded, pushing them apart by pushing their neck. 'Y-Yes, of course Erza-chwan…' Sanji slurred, his eyes in hearts and nose bleeding.

The crowd was cheering now. It was so loud, that even the deepest parts of the stadium could not escape the thunderous cheering and applause. 'We're so gonna win the games! I know it! For Wendy, Usopp, Charla, Chopper, and to our new friends.' Luffy smiled, cracking his knuckles. Everyone nodded in agreement, lining up with Luffy.

They could hear the crowd roaring in excitement, waiting with great anticipation for the games to start.

 **Hey guys, here are the synopsises for my main three choices:**

 **FT x HP- After Makarov has a peculiar dream, Natsu and his team along with Makarov and Natsu's other friends are whisked away into another world to help aid Dumbledore and his wizards to defeat the threat known as Death Eaters. While undercover at the school of Hogwarts, secrets are uncovered, feelings are revealed, and one simple mistake could be the last breath one could take.**

 **BB x HG- Ai Enma wakes up in a mansion. She can only remember her name, but cannot remember anything else. She is welcomed to stay and work at the estate, which they call The Phantomhive Manor, as a maid until she gains her memory. She seems to have mysterious connections with the butler, named Sebastion Micaelis, and has a feeling there is more to him that meets the eye.**

 **MM x OP- (Please Note: For this story, the ending of Rebellion, NEVER HAPPEND!) Homura Akemi has a new misson. After Madoka had saved her soul and became an angel, Homura is sent undercover as a Marine Officer to exorcise the dark impurities of this new world. She gains the most powerful position in the Navy in no time and given a new title: The Great Admiral. With two positions in hand, Angel and The Great Admiral, she must battle the impurities, whilst set with the task of the Navy: Capturing the Straw Hat Pirates.**

 **PLEASE NOTE! This is just an idea of the stories. THEY MAY CHANGE LATER!**

 **Please vote for what you want next, or send an idea to me.**

 **Current leaders are:**

 **1\. Fairy Tail x Harry Potter**

 **2\. TIE BETWEEN Black Butler x Hell Girl and Madoka Magica x One Piece**

 **See you guys with the next chapter! :)**


	27. Against Enemies and Friends to Win!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'Welcome everybody to the Grand Magic Games Stadium, The Domus Flau! I am your host, Chapati Lola! And with me is my co-host, The former Magic Council Chairman Yajima! I must say, it is a _beautiful_ day for the first tournament! Would you agree Yajima?' The old man nodded in agreement, smiling. 'Yes indeed Chapati.' 'And with us today as a guest judge, is the beautiful model from the Blue Pegasus Guild, Jenny Realight!' A blond haired woman with pure blue eyes sat next to Yajima, and winked at the camera. 'Such a blessed honor! I can't wait to find out who will win this year!' Chapati chuckled at Jenny's enthusiasm. 'Well, we will have to wait and see! Now, I'm sure everyone is dying to know who made it into the games! So without further ado, let's introduce the teams!' Everyone in the stadium screamed out their excitement. They were dying to see who made it into the games this year.

'First, these two teams had barely made it! They came last in the preliminary round, but made it nethertheless! In ninth and eighth place, the two teams of Fairy Tail!' The team marched out onto the open stadium. Natsu punched his hand in the air, ready for the applause to come. Unfortunately, it was not applause. It was booing. 'Hey! Audience members! Stop booing and cheer!' Luffy yelled to the crowd. He only got insults back. 'Why should we cheer for the weakest guild in the country?!' Someone yelled from the crowd. 'Go back home! At least you can keep the little dignity you have!' Another said. 'Why you…!" Luffy clenched his fists, angry at the audience. 'Go forth Fairy Tail!' Everyone looked to the balconies, and saw a Fairy Tail banner hanging across the railing. On the balcony, were all the Fairy Tail members, cheering them on. This made Luffy let go of his anger and smile. He knew that all the insults will never get to him, just as long as his true friends were with him. Everyone else had that same thought, as all their anger and sadness turned into smiles. 'Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!' 'Huh? WHAT THE…?!' Everyone looked next to Makarov, and there she was. Mavis. 'First?! What are you doing here?!' Makarov asked, surprised. 'I came to cheer on Fairy Tail!' She replied happily. 'B-But the spectators….' 'Don't worry sixth! Only those who bear the guild emblem can see me.' She told them, smiling. 'Really? W-well I guess it should be fine then…' Makarov caved. 'So the first will be watching us then?' Sanji stated the obvious. 'Seems so.' Natsu agreed.

'Next in seventh place! Beware the bite of this guild! A wild spirit possesses this guild,, but can this team's wild spirit prove their strength in this year's' games? Please welcome, Quatro Cerberus!' Everyone cheered as the team emerged from the tunnels. 'We will always be WILD!' They chanted as they stepped into the light. There was a man dressed as a chicken, dog thing, a man with orange split hair that dressed like a delinquent, another who had a long nose like Usopps' and a blue headband, one who had earphones and green hair tied back, and… 'Hey! What's one of that stupid selfish king's lackies from Chopper's island doing here?!' Luffy exclaimed in shock, pointing to the member who was dressed like a jester, and had a blue and white face. 'Hey! I don't know what you're getting at buddy, but I never served any king! My spirit's to free and wild to have a position… I will always be….' 'WILD!' His teammates howled together. 'Man are they noisy….' Lucy sweat dropping, Nami nodding in agreement. Luffy grumbled and turned away as he folded his arms, but kept a hawks eye on him in case he tried to do something funny.

'Next in sixth place! You know them as the most dazzling guild of them all! Powerful mages plus good looks? Who could ask for more! Please welcome into the stadium, Blue Pegasus!' The crowd cheered even louder, as the team emerged. There was a tall dark skinned man with black hair, a small blond haired boy, a tall fair skinned man with auburn hair, and the weirdest of all, a man in a bunny suit, and a stumpy old man who looked like he got stomped on in the face. 'We of the beautiful pegasus, shall win this year!' The three younger looking men exclaimed, making all the girls squeal. 'Good luck you guys!' Jenny winked and gave a thumbs up towards her team as she wished them. Nami looked at the team, and got shivers. Somehow, the team made her self esteem lower. Especially the red head stumpy guy.

'Lucy, it is good to see you again!' The auburn haired gentleman knelt before her and gave her a soft peck on her hand. 'Y-Yeah...Likewise Hibiki.' Lucy stuttered.

 _Tick!_

'My my my, how is a beautiful young woman like you in Fairy Tail? Such a beautiful girl deserves the most beautiful guild.' The small one put his hands around Nami's waist, as if almost to whisk her away, taking Nami completely by surprise. 'I am Eve. Please make me your pet.' Eve pleaded, kissing Nami's hand.

 _Tick! Tick!_

'Such beauty. You should join Blue Pegasus as well.' The dark haired man said to Robin, as he brushed his fingers through her hair, and gave it a deep smell. 'My name is Ren. Please use me how you like.' Ren smiled a seductive smile, but Robin, as usual, was unfazed. 'Thank you for the offer, but I would like to stay in Fairy Tail if you don't mind.' Robin smiled. 'But of course. Remember, we will always have a place for you. Princess.' Ren kneeled, before kissing Robin on the hand.

 _Tick! Tick! Tick!_

'AHH! I-Ichiya….' Erza stuttered, shaking in this man's presence. 'Please forgive me Erza, it has been a while, but I smelt that wonderful parfum, and I couldn't resist! _Sniff sniff._ Oh my!' Ichiya lept from Erza to Robin, who was still unfazed. 'Miss, you have such a wonderful smell! Very exotic, with a hint of danger, shrouded in mystery! _Sniff sniff._ Oh, Miss Lucy!' Ichiya lept to Lucy, why yelped back. 'You have a different scent today. Strawberries and vanilla! Excellent choice... _Sniff sniff._ Oh, oh my my my!' Ichiya finally made his way to Nami. 'Yours is the most exotic of all! A hint of sweetness, a touch of nature, mixed with a ray of sunshine and the smell of the pristine sea! I can't get enough! _Sniff sniff sniff sniff.'_ Ichiya started climbing all over her body to smell her scent.

 _Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!_

'Hey! You old pervert! Stop tha-!'

 _WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!_

'YOU FOUR DISGUST ME! HOW DARE YOU GET CLOSE TO NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, LUCY-SWAN, AND ERZA-CHWAN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT IN MY PRESENCE, AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN!' Gray and Elfman held him back after Sanji gave them all kicks to the head, but that didn't stop him from yelling a marathon at them, and squirming lake a three year old. 'HAHAHAHAHA! I think we found the right guild for the womanizing cook! It's amazing what you and that stumpy ugly guy have in common! HAHAHAHAHA!' Zoro couldn't control his laughter, falling to the floor, banging his fist on the ground. 'YOU TAKE THAT BACK! ME AND THAT STUPID STUMPY STUMP HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!' Sanji shouted at him, pointing at the Blue Pegasus team, who stood up straightening their jackets. Nami looked at Sanji, then at the Blue Pegasus team. Then back at Sanji again. 'Actually, they do….' She said under her breath.

'Next in fifth place! Don't let the looks fool you! These charming ladies are ready to fight to win! They'll bring their claws out, and will show mercy to no man! Please welcome the all female guild, Mermaid Heel!'

'Wait, all…..female….?' Sanji turned around slowly, and saw a team of five girls emerge. One was very chubby and had black curly hair, another with green hair dressed in a one piece outfit with webbing patterns. Another looked like a country bumpkin, freckles and red plaits. But what really took sanji away, was the girl covering her face with a hood, and a girl with long black hair dressed in white with a sheathed katana. Zoro looked at her katana, noticing there was something….off about the weapon.

'WOW!' The five womanizers immediately went to the team and tried to woo them at once. Sanji held a blood red rose to the lady with long black hair and katana at her side, kneeling before her. 'Miss, an elegant rose such as you, must be-' Before Sanji could continue, he was gifted with a strong kick to the face by the emotionless swordswoman. 'Flirt with me again….And I'll kill you.' The black haired woman said with a dark eye. 'Oh, that I cannot do, for you see…' Sanji swooned in and tried to hand her the rose again. 'Your wild beauty is something I can't ignore!' Kagura calmly stared at him, before walking away, her team following her. 'A-ah…' Sanji sighed. 'My my…' Brook stood in the stands disguised as his human self, his nose dripping blood. 'An all female guild? Never heard of that one before…' Marco said, leaning over to banister. 'What's your view on this master?' Wakaba turned his head to the side, only to see Makarov's eyes open and mouth in an open jaw dropping smile. 'OI MASTER!' Everyone yelled, which snapped him out of his trance. 'Hmm? What?' Makarov asked confused an innocently, looking round. Mavis giggled at the sight, then turned her head back to the arena.

'In fourth place, this guild has been declared the second strongest guild in Fiore! They are fierce, brave, strong, and they will not go down without a fight! Please welcome Lamia Scale!' The crowd cheered once more at the mere mention of their name. Leon lead the group proudly into the stadium. It would have been epic for them, if not for the yelling hag above them. 'I TOLD YOU TO COME FIRST YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS! WHY DID YOU COME FOURTH?! I'LL SPIN YOU!' The old lady exclaimed furiously. 'Sorry old hag, we weren't fast enough.' A cute pink haired girl called back. Before tripping over onto the dirt. 'KYA! Ow….' The audience chuckled at this adorable girl. She sat up and rubbed her head. 'Owie….' She cringed. 'Seriously Sherria, be more careful.' Leon sighed, shaking his head. 'Sorry Leon.' Sheila apologised smiling awkwardly. ' _She kind of reminds me of Wendy….'_ Nami thought, picturing Wendy next to her. 'Hey, is it just me or does that girl look familiar?' Natsu pointed at the pink haired girl, eyes squinting at her face. Team Natsu looked at the girl's face. The longer they stared at her, the clearer they could see another pink haired woman, older than Sherria, waving and giving a wink. 'Sherry?!' They all blurted out suddenly. ' Oh? Made the connection did you?' Leon smugly replied. He patted Sherria on the back as she stood up. 'This here is Sherria. Sherry's cousin.' Leon revealed to them. 'WHAT?!' Team Natsu's jaws dropped, while their co-team looked at them with great confusement. 'Isn't she the sweetest?! She is a product of love! Good luck guys! Do your best!' An older pink haired woman squealed from the stands. 'I'm guessing that's her.' Zoro sweat dropped.

'We're down to the last three teams. I wonder who they'll be.' Nami brought up, thinking about who could have came in third, second, and first. 'Well, first would be Sabertooth, no doubt.' Erza said gravely, the teams nodding in agreement.

'Ah Gray!' Gray turned his head behind him, and saw his old friend and enemy walk up to him. 'I hope you remembered our bet. If we win, Juvia comes with us.' Leon reminded him. 'Well, seems like you didn't clean your ears properly, because I recall telling you that I disagreed to that bet. And besides, we're still gonna win.' Gray said, showing his annoyance through his face. 'A bet? Most intriguing. _Sniff sniff_.' Ichiya overheard, curious about this bet. 'Then if we win, I'll guess I'll take you. Not that I'm into you or anything.' Ren put his arm around Lucy, looking away from her blushing. 'Uhh, very sweet of you Ren, but I'll pass.' Lucy sighed. 'And I guess I will take you, _sniff sniff'_ Ichiya kneeled before Erza, offering his hand. 'GAH! You will do no such thing Ichiya!' Erza proclaimed, stepping back. _WHACK WHACK!_ 'What did I just say to you?!' Sanji yelled, most angry indeed.

'Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…' Everyone stopped still, interrupted, as a dark aura took to the stage. 'This guild has just became a legal guild. Dark and mysterious, please welcome...Raven Tail!' The team emerged into the light, showing an interesting parade of characters. A purple, stumpy man, a woman who looked psychologically unbalanced, a man who reeked of slithering slyness, a man disguised as a bluebird in a top hat, and a man in a gold mask, leading the show. Everyone looked at the team. Whispers came around about them.

'I thought they were a dark guild.'

'Why are they a part of the Magic Games?'

'Yajima-san, are they…?' 'Hmm, well according to these documents, they were a dark guild initially, but were recognised as a legal guild about a month ago. We may not like it, but they are legally allowed to take place in the games.' Yajima concluded. All the teams in the stadium looked at them. They could feel something was…..off about them.

'In second place is….WOW I don't believe it! There is ANOTHER team from this guild! Please welcome…' A dome of lightning came from the one of the openings of the arena, the Fairy Tail Symbol a bright gold in front, then exploded into a grand boom. 'Fairy Tail Team C!' As the sparks flew, there stood Fairy Tail Team C, which consisted of Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, and….' _M-Mystogan?!'_ Erza exclaimed mentally.

Everyone was shocked at this.

'Wait, ANOTHER Team Fairy Tail?!'

'I thought two wasn't possible, but _three_?!'

'What is this?! How can it be?!'

Erza stared at Mystogan, but realised it couldn't be him, due to him returning to Edolas as the crowned king. ' _If that's not Mystogan, then who….Wait. Jellal?!'_ Jellal signaled her to keep quiet about this, since he was still wanted by the Council. 'WOW YOU GUYS! Great entrance!' Luffy ran up to his guild mates, excited about the whole entrance. He then looked at Jellal, and blinked at him. Jellal felt a bit of panic, worried about Luffy yelling out who it was. '...Who are you?' He finally asked. Jellal sighed in relief, then regained his composure. 'My name is My-' 'HEY YOU'RE-' Nami and Erza ran up in time and prevented him from saying anymore by covering his mouth and pulling him away. 'Luffy, you shouldn't go up to people's faces like that!' Nami playfully scowled, and kept on hitting him hard behind his back. 'Sorry about him, _Mystogan.'_ Erza emphasized the word 'Mystogan' to subtly tell Luffy that Jellal was undercover. 'Say sorry to Mystogan Luffy!' Nami forced, while keeping that same composure. '...Ohhh.' Luffy finally put two and two together and bowed towards Jellal. 'I'm sorry, _Mystogan'_ 'YOU SOUND TOTALLY SARCASTIC!' Everyone yelled.

'Mirajane-swan! Juvia-chwan!' Sanji wiggled towards the girls and tried to hug them. But before he could, Eve and Hibiki got to them first. 'Miss Mirajane, you're looking ravishing as ever.' Eve kneeled at her, taking her hand. 'Miss Juvia, please become my rose.' Hibiki pleaded, taking the same position as Eve. 'Those little….' Sanji's anger became fuming again, and he would've kicked them in the face, if not for the announcement.

'And in first place, with no doubt...Sabertooth!' Sting and Rouge came out first, Sting stretching his arms in a victory pose, and Rouge having a 'whatever' look on his face. They were followed by three people, a buffed up green haired man, a red masked man, and a white haired woman with a thick fur cloak.

'Please welcome! The nine teams!' Everyone roared in applause at the teams competing this year. 'Now, we have one more surprise!' Everyone immediately hushed after that was said. You may be thinking, 'Nine teams? How is that going to match up with the rounds?' Well, the Capitol has rounded up some fine warriors to compete in the games this year. Five extraordinary people, with extraordinary powers! Please welcome….Team Capital!'

Five dark figures made their way into the arena. Everyone stared at them, wondering who they were. One of the members made one final step into the light, and the pirates had their jaws dropped. 'WHAT IN THE HELL?!' They all yelled.

The man smiled a big smile under his dog hood, and gave a hearty laugh. Luffy stared at the man until he stuttered out his word.

'G-G-G-G-G-G….GRANDPA?!'

 **Yes big twist there. If you are curious to how they got there, that will be explained in the next chapter. See you then!**


	28. Team Capital!

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry for the wait. There was so much possibilities I could have done with this chapter, and I was constantly debating with myself on who should be on the Team. Anyway, I've finally made a decision on who should be on Team Capital. There is a possibility I will bring in more One Piece characters, but I am still thinking about it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **(Don't forget to vote for the next Crossover!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'Wait, Grandpa?!' Team Natsu yelled, staring at the old man.

Garp gave off a hearty laugh and folded his arms. 'Well, you're not a pirate anymore? Hahahaha! It may not be the Navy, but at least it's not being a pirate!' Luffy gritted his teeth, then yelled back at his grandpa. 'I'm still a pirate Grandpa! And you can't stop me!' Garp sighed and shook his head. 'Well then. I guess that after the games I'll have to arrest you.' 'Luffy, what does he mean, 'arrest you?'' Lucy asked, pointing to the man. 'Well, Luffy's grandfather is in the Navy. One of the Navy's main jobs is to arrest all pirates.' Robin told her, a tad shocked herself that the Marines were here. Lucy looked at the man, then mentally screamed. ' _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE THEN?!' '_ Wait if Garp's here then who….?' Sanji questioned, pointing to the other four members in shadows. The next member to emerge was a fairly leaned man with pink hair and goggles on his head.

'COBY?!' Coby smiled at his old friend. 'Luffy-san, it's good to see you again. You too, Roronaro Zoro!' Zoro smiled and put his thumb up. 'Yeah, you too Coby.' Luffy slid between the two and looked Coby in the eye. 'Hey Coby, if you're here, is that Hippohole friend of yours here too?' Coby stared at him, quite confused. 'H-Hippohole?' Then understood who Luffy was talking about. 'Ah! You must mean-' 'OI! MY NAME IS HELMEPPO! NOT HIPPOHOLE! GET IT RIGHT!' Someone yelled from the stands. 'Oh, I suppose What's-His-Face is here too.' Luffy dumbly pointed out, shading his eyes from the glaring sun to see Helmeppo in the stands. 'I JUST TOLD YOU MY NAME! HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS?!' 'Helmeppo-san is our backup player for The Games.' Coby said with an enthusiastic smile. 'So what's your magic Coby?' Coby's eyes lit up immediately as Luffy popped the question. 'Ah! I'm so glad you asked Luffy-san, because-'

'Coby! Do not give anything away to the enemy!' A boisterous voice emerge from the tunnels. Everyone looked behind Garp and Coby, watching the two next competitors emerge from the tunnel. The next two people who emerged, even made the fairies drop their jaws as well. 'SMOKER DUDE AND KATANA CHICK?!' Natsu screamed surprised. 'Hmph. Did you honestly think we would let you go after what happened?! I think not!' Smoker strongly proclaimed, Tashigi nodding strongly to her superior's wise words. 'What are you even doing here?!' Zoro pointed to Tashigi furiously. 'Why should you know?!' Zoro gritted his teeth, extremely annoyed at this woman. Tashigi looked back at Zoro, keeping her scornful look at Zoro, her memories playing out in her head.

Four months ago

'Are you sure it was here?' Garp asked sternly. 'It has to be. This is the coordinates exactly. The island should be right in front of us….' Smoker looked at the papers, then back in front of him. Helmeppo panted from exhaustion due to being the only one rowing the small dinghy. With the oars made of 100 kilograms of steel. On each oar. 'Why was I the only one rowing? Coby, couldn't you help?' Coby smiled awkwardly at his friend. 'Well you did accidently bring Garp the wrong cannon balls making the criminals get away…' Coby reminded him, making Helmeppo feel sour inside. 'You try getting the right weapons in a room where everything is the same, dark, and pressured to get the right thing!' Helmeppo violently whispered to Coby. 'NO TALKING!' A heavy and bulky fist thwacked Helmeppo on the head, making Coby flinch back a bit and Helmeppo's arms fling into the air as a huge bump grew within a nanosecond. 'Ow….' Helmeppo winced, rubbing his hand on his head.

'Sir, what do you think happened here? There's no way a whole island can appear then disappear. Can it?' Tashigi asked innocently looking at her boss and mentor. Smoker just hummed a note of concern and confusion. 'Let's get back to the ship. I have a feeling we're missing something.' Smoker pondered. 'Alright. Let's go back to the ship.' Helmeppo let out a cry of pain and agony. 'NO COMPLAINING!' Garp yelled, thumping on his head again. As Helmeppo wrapped his fingers around the ends of the oars, a soft rumble shook the waves. 'W-what the…!' Coby grabbed the edges of the boat tightly as it shook and turned. 'Woah, woah!' Tashigi tried to maintain her balance as the boat shook. Suddenly, the boat was pulled back by an incredible force. Suddenly, the boat started to go around in a circle, getting faster and faster with each second. Tashigi screamed and held tightly onto the boat. Everyone then felt being pulled down and to the side 'GAAAAHAHAHA! We're being sucked into a whirlpool!' Helmeppo screamed hugging the seats of the boat. Then everything went black.

'Oh, looks like she's coming to.' A foggy voice came to Tashigi ears. She opened her eyes with great force. Her vision was blurry. She could only see the ceiling with blurry lights and ceiling patterns. A woman came within her vision, and she felt a light wet cloth dabbing on her head. 'Are you alright dearie?' The voice asked. Tashigi's focus became clearer and looked at the woman. She was extremely old, but there was a kind aura around her. 'Who are you? Where am I?' Tashigi asked weakly. 'You're in the Castle of Fiore dearie. We found you and some of your friends lying in the castle gardens. I'm the head nurse here.' Tashigi pushed herself up and sat up on the bed, resting her face in her palm. 'We found you about a week ago. What happened?' Tashigi looked at the bed sheets, trying to rattle her head on what had happened. 'I don't know. All I remember is being on the sea, then we were…' Tashigi then realized what happened. She leaped out of the bed and ran towards the door. Then tripped over. 'Oh my! Are you alright dear?' The woman ran over to Tashigi and helped her up. 'You probably can't see anything without your glasses can you?' The lady reached into her robe and took out a pair of red glasses. 'Here you go dearie.' Tashigi took her glasses and put them on. 'T-Thank you.' 'You shouldn't run off like that dearie.' The woman calmly explained as she helped her up. Tashigi then remembered what she was doing, and grabbed the woman by the shoulders. 'My comrades! Where are they?!' The woman was mildly shocked at Tashigi's actions. 'T-There in a meeting with the head guard. Come with me. I'll take you there.' The woman took Tashigi by the hand, and took her through a maze of corridors and rooms until they reached an arena like training ground. 'Captain! The new one has awoken.' A man with a long nose, heavy armor, and messy brown hair. He was very tall and lean and clanked whenever he due to the armor. 'Welcome miss to the training grounds. My name is Arcadios. Come join your friends.' Arcadios took Tashigi by the back and lead her towards the rest of her Marine team mates.

'Tashigi! About time you woke up!' Smoker scolded. 'Captain Smoker!' Tashigi happily exclaimed. 'Ah! Tashigi-san! Glad you're up!' Coby waved happily. 'Reform Tashigi to her proper title!' Garp told him furiously, whacking Coby on the head with a huge thump. 'B-But Tashigi-san said it was alright!' Coby told Garp, clutching onto his thumping head. 'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!' 'V-Vice-Admiral Garp! It's true what Coby said! He doesn't have to call me that!' Tashigi panicked, not wanting Coby to get in trouble because of her.

Arcadios cleared his throat, making everyone turn their attention to him. 'Now, down to business. I want you all to tell me where you came from and how you ended up in the Gardens unconscious.' 'We came from the Grand Line. We were hunting down pirates, but then we got sucked into a whirlpool and ended up here.' Smoker bluntly stated without any hesitation. 'The Grand Line? Never heard of a place like that.' Arcadious said quite confused. 'Huh? You've not heard of it Arcadios-san? How is that possible? It's a very famous place!' Helmeppo suddenly burst out. 'Helmeppo.' A strong arm came across Helmeppo front. 'Vice-Admiral Garp?' Garp took a step forward and faced the Knight. 'Arcadios, tell me. Do you know what the One Piece is?' Garp asked straight forward to him. 'The One Piece? What is that?' Arcadios asked again, quite confused. Everyone's jaws dropped. 'I thought so. This is a different world. I thought it was quite confusing. First the City of Fiore? In all my years of being in the Marines, I never heard of Fiore. A city as big as this? It should've come to passing in the World Documents.' Smoker placed his hand under his chin. 'Yes this does make sense. Never heard of the Grand Line, The One Piece, and a major city we all never heard about?' Smoker hummed once again. 'Was it the whirlpool?!' Smoker realized in a shocking state. 'It couldn't be!' Coby exclaimed, extremely shocked at the circumstances. 'This is impossible!' Helmeppo scrambled around simply refusing to acknowledge what was happening.

'Do you think the island disappeared to this world along with the Straw Hats?' Tashigi asked Smoker. 'It's definitely a possibility… Arcadios !' Arcadios lifted his head a little when Smoker called his name. 'Can you tell us everything we need to know about this world? If we are to live here, for now, we must know everything about where we are.' Arcadios stared at them for a while, then smirked at his question. 'Alright, but be warned. You may be shocked about a few things.'

'WHAT?! Magic exists in this world?!' Tashigi gasped amazed at this information. 'Yes. There are many forms, such as fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness. However, only 10% of the population can use magic.' Arcadios explained. 'I guess we finally know where those strange people from.' Tashigi whispered. 'Incredible! Can we see?' Coby asked ever so excitedly. 'I'm sorry my boy, everyone is quite busy due to the games coming up. But don't worry. You will see in time.' Arcadios told him. 'In the meantime, I can see that you are new here in the city, and that you may need a jobs to live here as well. So you may live here. We can teach you everything you need to know.'

Now

Tashigi snapped back to the present, Arcadios's words echoing in her head. When they found out that the Straw Hats were competing in the games, they jumped at the chance to compete so they could arrest them. It was a bit of a debate, but they managed to convince the King to let them compete. However, the King himself gave them orders not to attack anyone, meaning no arresting from the Marines.

'Hold on, you only have four members. Don't you need five?' Lucy pointed out. 'Ah! That would be me!' Another voice came out from the tunnels. Smoker tisked, as if he was embarrassed of something. 'Why did I have to be paired with _him._ ' He muttered under his breath. 'Him?' Natsu and Luffy repeated softly, both happened to capture that word. 'I look forward…' The fifth member stood out in the light, making the pirates gasp with surprise. A man came up holding onto his orange hat decorated with heavy red beads lifted his hat to reveal a smiling freckled face. 'To competing with you all!' He proclaimed fiercely. And just like before, Luffy stuttered until the words until they slipped out.

'A-A-A-Ace?!'

The hatted man stared at Luffy, then asked him…

'Hmm, Ace? Who is that?'


	29. The First Day: Competitors Step Forward!

**Hey guys.**

 **Thank you all so much for the patient wait. I have been SO busy with school. It's my final term before graduation, so I had to focus more than usual. I also had to think in advance who should be in what and if I should bring in more OP characters or not. Anyway, thank you for your patience. Here is the latest chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

'Ace…? Ace….! Don't kid like that! It's me! Luffy! I'm your-' 'Don't waste your breath Luffy. He's lost all memory of who he is. He doesn't know who we are.' Garp said solemnly. He knew the relationship between Luffy and Ace. It was only right Luffy should know. 'Ace…..' Luffy whispered. 'He calls himself Hanaro. So Luffy, call him that until he gets his memory back.' Garp told Luffy quite strictly. Luffy just stared at Ace, feeling hurt about what happened to him. Lucy felt a strong glow from her keys. She slightly touched her keys, her fingertips touching the cold metal. 'It is him. That's the man who saved my keys….' Lucy whispered, staring at the man. Luffy bit his lip extremely hard. He wanted to yell at Ace until he could remember everything. But Luffy knew that if he rushed things, that it could just make it worse. 'Hey grandpa, you better not brainwash him while he's like this.' Luffy said, quite serious. Garp just stood there silently, then walked away into the arena. 'Hey Garp, wait for your team!' Ace called out cheerfully running up to Garp. Smoker followed Ace, grumbling, ashamed that he was working with a pirate. 'Hey Luffy, what's your relationship with that Hanaro guy?' Natsu pointed at Ace, who was laughing with his team. Well, actually he was the only one laughing. 'Ace? He's my older brother.'

'...What?!' Team Natsu gasped. 'Yeah. We're not related directly, but we grew up together with Gramps.' Luffy explained, looking at Ace's smiling face. 'Oh Luffy, I'm so sorry.' Lucy realised what had happened, only to see Luffy smile. 'Don't worry. He'll be himself again in no time. He's hella strong. He'll be himself again in no time.' Natsu smiled, proud of Luffy's bravery to stay positive. 'Well said Luffy.'

'The Games will start now! Our first challenge is called Hidden! Please send one representative of your team forward to participate. As you all know, the rules will be explained once your representative is chosen.' A voice over the microphone echoed in the arena. 'So we're starting now huh. I like it. Straight to the point. Alright, who's going first?' Erza asked, smiling at her team. 'I shall go first, because going first is manly!' Elfman shouted, flexing his muscles. 'Uh, the game is called Hidden, and I doubt you'll be very good at hiding. And besides.' Gray looked over at Lamina Scale, noticing Lyon had volunteered to compete for Lamia Scale. 'This will be a good competing round for me. I'll go instead.' Gray stepped forward, leaving behind a sulking Elfman. Juvia noticed her dear beloved stepping forward, then said with sheer determination. 'I-If my dear beloved is competing, then I shall compete as well!' Gajeel tisked, and muttered 'Whatever.' 'I have no objections!' Mira smiled. 'Sure.' Laxus shrugged. Jellal just nodded. 'Yay!' Juvia cheered.

'Judging from the name, I'd say it's a hide and seek kind of game.' Zoro muttered. Robin smiled as she stepped forward. 'Robin-chwan?' Sanji asked, noticing her movements. 'If it's basically a simple game of tag or hide and seek, then I will be happy to oblige. After all….' Robin turned around and smiled at her team. 'I am a professional assassin.' Everyone smiled at her. 'Alright, if you want.' Zoro smirked. 'GO FOR IT ROBIN!' Luffy cheered. Luffy turned his head to his brother, who looked on at his team. 'So who we sending forward?' He said in his carefree tone arms on his hips. 'I told you not to be friendly with us.' Smoler told Ace sternly, putting on a cold gaze. 'Smoker, you're so mean!' Ace said, squinting his lips together and eyes becoming simple dots under straight lines, looking away from Smoker. 'Smoker-san, why don't you go? I think you'd be perfect for this challenge.' Coby smiled at his superior, knowing he would be the best for the challenge. Smoker sighed and blew a puff from his cigar. 'Well the game is called Hidden. I think it is appropriate for me to do this game.' Smoker placed his cigar on the ground and stomped it out with his foot as he stepped forward.

'Thank you for the wait! Here are your competitors!' The stadium erupted with applause and cheers. 'Give us the competitors!' They were yelling. Ten photos appeared out of thin air, showing the photo of the competitors and the guild crest representing which guild they were from.

'From Sabertooth, the mysterious Rufus Lore! From Fairy Tail Team C, the beautiful Juvia Lockser! From the dark Raven Tail, Nullpudding! From Lamia Scale, the Icey Cold Lyon Vastia! From Mermaid Heel the little girl from the countryside, Beth Vanderwood! From the cool and suave Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm! From the WILD side of Quatro Cerberus, ! From Fairy Tail Team B, the silent bird Robin! From Fairy Tail Team A, the cool headed Gray Fullbuster! And finally from Team Capitol, the tough Smoker!' Everyone cheered so much by the mere excitement of the candidates, that everyone competing didn't know what would happen when the events played out. 'Will the remaining team members please make their way to the stands.' Yajima kindly asked, a minor feedback coming from the microphone. 'Do your best guys!' Lucy waved as she turned to exit the stadium. 'I can only wish my beloved good luck!' Juvia sneered, forcing her emo energy onto Lucy. 'Uhh, ok then.' Lucy stately blunted before disappearing into the tunnel with her team.

'Hidden huh? I assume that will be like hide and seek. But on a greater scale.' Mavis pondered. 'But I know our members will pull through.' She finished with a smile. 'Oh yes! Robin will surely win this round! I bet my life on it! If I had a life. YOHOHOHOHO!' Franky didn't concentrate on Brook's joke. Instead, he sneered at Nullpudding, feeling that something was wrong with that guy. 'Franky, what's the matter?' Macao asked, turning his attention to the sneer. 'It's that Raven Tail guild. Something seems off about them….' Everyone turned their heads to the private booth Raven Tail was assigned to. They all looked like they had already won. Makarov stared at the team, a soft growl emerging from his throat. ' _I wouldn't expect him to go this far to get close to us. But what are you exactly planning….'_ Makarov then turned his attention to Raven Tail's Master, watching from the back of the stands. A man he knew all too well. 'Ivan…' Makarov mumbled.

'Welcome contestants to the first challenge! Now, let's put you in a more suited environment.' A light blue glow evolved around the contestants. Buildings then sparkled from the bottom to the top, imitating a whole city block. 'Woah! Amazing!' Luffy yelled in excitement stars in his eyes. 'Yeah, magic can be incredible.' Nami nodded. The lacrima screens popped up, it's job making sure that no one would miss out on the fun. 'Hold on, wasn't Robin next to Gray? How come she's all by herself?' Zoro realised. 'Now that you mentioned it…' Nami whispered.

'Juvia?! Robin?! Where are you guys?!' Gray turned sharply from side to side. 'Gray-sama! Where are you?! Robin-chan!' Juvia called out, the same actions as Gray. Robin just stood there, her eyes shifting left and right. 'As you can probably tell by the name, this is a game of hide and seek. However, there is a twist. Everyone is both the hider and the seeker! The last man standing wins!' Robin smirked, her intuition smack bang in the middle correct. 'Now, let's add a few adjustments.' Suddenly, copies of all the players emerged. 'What the…!' Gray exclaimed. 'I see. So these doubles are here to catch us off guard.' Smoker mumbled, cigar hanging from his mouth. 'The rule is simple. Attack the real competitors, and you earn two points. You attack a clone, you lose one point. You get attacked, you lose two points.' Chapati explained. Everyone had a mischievous smirk, as if thinking they had the upper hand. 'Good luck Robin-chwan! Juvia-swan!' Sanji waved from the stands. Zoro stared at the competitors, wondering what magic the competitors harboured. 'Let the first round begin!' The gong rang, and the competition began.

'Oh my goodness! So many Grays! Which one is the real one, I don't know, but I have to hug at least one!' Juvia leapt at the closest Gray and hugged him from behind. 'Ahh, this is heavenly…' She gasped. ' _BZZT!'_ Juvia suddenly fell forward, as the Gray she hugged had disappeared into thin air. 'Owie!' She exclaimed as she hit the floor. 'And Fairy Tail Team C's Juvia has fallen to negative one point.' Juvia shot her head up and gasped. 'Oh no, Juvia slipped up!' She then stepped up brought her closed fists close to her body. 'It may have been a mistake…' Juvia then ran off at high speeds into the city. 'BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT!' Juvia screamed running off.


	30. Notice (Try again, nothing bad)

Hi **guys!**  
 **So since it's my final year at school and I must focus, I won't be able to write much. So I won't be writing for a few months. I know this was a problem, so I was thinking how I could get the story going. I then thought, "How about you guys write the story?"**  
 **I think it's a pretty good idea, to get the story going for a while and for me to have a bit of a rest. I also think it would be interesting to see how you guys interpret the story.**

 **The rules are:**  
 **1\. Try and stick to the main arc**  
 **2\. Do not change any names**  
 **3\. Sub-plots are welcome as long as they serve the main plot**  
 **4\. Maximum 3000 words**

 **Any questions, queries, concerns, just PM me :)**  
 **I will not edit them, so do not worry./strong/p**  
 **The winning chapter will be posted, and there will be plenty of opportunities for you guys to write.**  
 **Deadline is 30th September Pacific Time 12:00pm Pacific Time/31st September 12:00pm Atlantic Time**

 **To submit e-mail me at Starway1123. fanfic at gmail. com**

 **(For some reason the at email link ain't working :p)**  
 **Winning chapter will be posted within a day or two.**

 **Good luck! Happy writing! :)**


	31. A Side Story

**Hey guys**

 **Unfortunately, no one submitted anything, and I am way to busy with school to write, with Finals coming up within a few weeks. So I what I will do instead, I will give you a side OVA story that's been in my archives for a while.**

 **If you wish to submit a chapter,please put it in a Google Doc, then Private Message me the link for me to read. The deadline is the 10th of September in the Pacific, 11th in the Atlantic, midnight in your respected areas.**

 **Enjoy the OVA!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

'Nami, I think you did it over the top this time.' Lucy commented. 'I didn't do it this time, I swear!' Nami defended.

'Who would do this?' Chopper cried. 'It could be anyone.' Freed said, emotionless.

'Robin, any luck?' Levy asked. Robin put her crossed arms down and sighed as she shook her head.

'Look, if he did it again, that's no reason to tie him up like that Sanji!'

'Gray, even though he does keep doing that, I'd never dream of doing it!' Zoro laughed at that claim. 'Please, I've heard your sleep talks. "I wish I could tie him up and leave him on a remote island"' Zoro imitated in the most ridiculous French accent, pretending to smoke a cigarette. 'I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT YOU DUMB TONED SAMURAI!' 'Huh? You wanna go you lazy assed cook?!'

As Zoro and Sanji fought in a comedic dust cloud, everyone concentrated on the task at hand. 'How are we going to tell Natsu? He's not going to rest until he finds the culprit.' Lisanna pondered.

 _Rustle._ Everyone sharply reacted to the noise and stood in battle stance. The bush shook and shook more vigorously, getting louder each second. 'COME OUT COWARD!' Erza yelled.

 _Rustle rustle rustle rustle._ 'Man, there you guys are! I wake up and everybody's gone. I looked around all morning for you!'

'DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!' Lucy yelled with a punch. 'A good morning to you too.' Natsu said sarcastically rubbing the back of his head. 'So why is everybody here? Is there a party or so-' Natsu looked up and saw something he regretted seeing.

'L-LUFFFFFFYYYY!' Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. Luffy was dangling from a tree branch about 25 meters (82 feet) up, with his own rubbery arms and feet, his head down and concealed in shadow. Happy grabbed Natsu and flew him up to Luffy. 'Luffy-san, hang in there!' Wendy pleaded, Charla carrying her so Wendy could heal Luffy's scratches and bloody nose. 'Natsu-san!' Wendy exclaimed. 'Wendy, what happened? Where's Gildarts and the Master?' 'I, I don't know where Gildarts and the Master are! Also, we just came and we noticed he was here!'

Natsu looked at his friend. He had light scratches all over his body and face, and a bloody nose and jaw.

'Hmmm...' 'Natsu-san?' 'Wendy, keep it up! I'm going to investigate!' Natsu flew off with high speeds towards the Thousand Sunny. 'Did he just say...Investigate?' Wendy repeated. 'This isn't going to end well.' Charla said sweat dropping.

Everyone gathered at the beach, discussing the situation. 'Who would do that to Luffy?' Gildarts pondered after getting the details. 'I don't know, but this is a grave matter. Someone may be hiding on the island, taking us down one by one.' Makarov said, his brow wrinkled in thought. 'If that's the case, then they must be hell strong since Luffy's hell strong himself.' Zoro chimed in.

'But no one can just enter! Freed put up the Runes didn't he?!' Evergreen reminded, Freed nodding. 'However, it's not impossible to change the runes, take them down, or find a chink.' Levy said, remembering cracking Freed's runes a few times herself. 'But you need to be a magic user to do that.' Mirajane clarified. Everyone looked down at the sand, thinking what to do.

'HEY EVERYONE!' A yell from above filled everyone's ears as they looked up. Natsu landed in the center of the group, and stood up straight.

'Ahem. Hello fellow friends, or should I say SUSPECTS?!' 'Du du du!' Happy sang.

'Huh?' Everyone replied.

'As you all know at 0200 hours-' '1000 hours' Happy corrected. '1000 hours, there was a crime! Luffy, captain of the Strawhats, was beaten up and tied to the great Tenrou Tree!'

'Mr Fire Dragon, where are you going with this?'

'I'm glad you asked Robin.' Natsu told her with a smirk. 'For you see… I KNOW WHO DID IT!' Natsu roared, pointing to Robin. 'Du du du!' Happy sang again. 'N-Natsu! Are you saying Robin did it?!' Levy exclaimed. 'Huh? Oh no, it's just for dramatic effect.'

 _Thwack!_

'Ahem!' Natsu cleared his throat after Levy and Sanji whacked him on the head. 'Now, NAMI!' 'Y-yes?!' Nami said in surprise, leaning back from the yell. 'It could have been you! You're swift in agility and you always hurt Luffy, and when he does something that ticks you off, you beat him up or dunk him in the ocean!'

'WELL YEAH, BUT THIS IS WAY OUT OF MY LEAGUE!' Nami barked back. 'W-wait, h-how do you….' Nami never told Natsu this stuff, so how did he know her daily life?

'On the other hand, SANJI!' 'Huh? What?' Sanji asked lighting a cigarette. 'He always raids your fridge! He always eats everything on the table leaving nothing for you guys! He even ate the Elephant Tuna you cooked for Nami!'

'AND SO DO YO- Wait, what? I never told you tha-'

'And you have strong legs, meaning it's not impossible to jump up there and tie him up!'

The whole of Fairy Tail was dumbstruck. The destructive, dumb, muscle brained Natsu, solving a case! 'Are we in Edolas again?' Lucy questioned. 'Juvia thinks it's the only explanation...'

'And Zoro! Ah Zoro Zoro Zoro. You could have-' Natsu turned around, to be greeted with a sleeping samurai. 'YOU'RE SLEEPING?!' Natsu yelled to his annoyance. Happy flew over, about to pop his snot bubble. 'Happy wait!' Usopp yelled, but it was too late. _Pop_. 'YOU WANNA GO YOU STUPID CAT?!' Zoro jumped up and yelled, reaching for his katana. 'SCARY!' Happy yelled crying.

'As I was saying...' Natsu coughed as Happy flew behind him. 'It could have been you Zoro! He always knocks you overboard and you always complain, saying that one day you'll kill him. He always whacks you onto the ship when you're in a hurry. And you have strong arms and legs, meaning you could climb up the tree and tie him there!'

'How do you know that?' Zoro demanded. 'Hehehe! I know all your motifs!' Natsu declared, bringing his hands to his chin. 'Usopp! He keeps messing around with your sniper bullets and dials! Chopper! He keeps mixing around your medicine! Robin! He uses your books as napkins and scribble books! Franky! He keeps damaging the ship! In fact, wasn't it five days ago when he broke the main mast for the fifth time that day? And Brook! He keeps messing up your music scores and stealing your instruments!'

'How do you know all that?!' Usopp asked, taken aback by Natsu's knowledge of them, even though they met a two days ago! 'Hehe. It's amazing what you can do as a Dragon Slayer!' Natsu simply replied. 'WOW!' Chopper and Usopp awed.

Natsu laughed as he smirked that mischievous smirk. That is… 'He basically read everyone's journals.' Until Happy said too much.

'Ugh!' Natsu froze. Veins popped out of the crew's foreheads, as they towered over Natsu, flames burning within their souls. 'DON'T GO PEEPING IN OUR STUFF!' They yelled as they beating him up in a dust cloud.

'And so!' Natsu exclaimed as he stood up, bloody, bruised, and lumpy. 'The crew isn't the only the culprits!' He turned towards his friends, judging them with his eyes. 'Huh? N-Natsu, you're not saying….' 'I'm afraid so Lucy. You're all suspects!' 'WHAT?!'

'Erza! He ate your strawberry cake. Again!'

'I already punished him for that.'

'O-Oh, uhhh… Gray! He stole your clothes and hid them yesterday!'

'I already beat him up for that!'

'Huh? Oh yeah. Ahem. Lucy! He stole your keys and toyed with them yesterday, remember?'

'Loke already punched him for that and returned them to me.'

'O-oh, did not know that. Gildarts! He-'

'Look Salamander, we're gonna be here all day if you continue. Just tell us who it is already!' 'Hmm! Joy killer.' Natsu muttered under his breath pouting. 'What was that?!' Gajeel and Natsu leapt at each other's necks, with only Gray and Erza holding them back.

'Oh, I lost focus.' Natsu backed down and stood tall. 'The person responsible for this….IS YOU!' Everyone followed Natsu's finger, to see Makarov at the end. 'WHAT?!' Everyone yelled, hands in the air.

'Natsu, what's the meaning of this?!' Makarov demanded. 'Well, let's think about it.' Natsu circled him like a vulture, stating the evidence. '25 meters up and you can turn into a giant, he called you a "short wrinkly shrimp" when he couldn't remember your name, he stole your Ten Saints Jacket, he ate your meal when you didn't look. Need I go on?' Natsu whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Natsu, this is getting ridiculous!' Nami exclaimed. 'Yeah, it could be you for all we know!' Usopp exclaimed.

'Yeah! You were probably alone with Luffy last!'

'You wanted to fight him remember?!'

'The culprit could be you and you're just trying to pin it on us!'

All fingers were on him. Natsu sighed and crossed his arms. 'Look, I don't remember being alone with Luffy last night, if I did fight him I wouldn't have left him like that, and why would I pin a crime on you guys?'

Everyone lowered their arms and backed down.

'Hey! What's everyone doing?' Everyone turned around, as they recognised that voice. 'Luffy?!' Everyone exclaimed, Wendy and Charla trailing along behind him.. 'Shishishishi! Hmm?' Luffy noticed Natsu looking at him. 'NATSU! Last night was a faulty round. LET'S DO A REMATCH!'

'Rematch?' Everyone repeated, turned their attention to Natsu, their faces shaded evilly. 'Natsu. Explain. NOW.' Erza demanded. 'S-sorry, I have no idea what he's talking about!' Natsu replied, shrugging his shoulders. 'Luffy, what happened?' Nami asked, a growl in her voice.

Last night

'No way! There's no way you're a better ninja than me!' 'Shishishi! Yes I am!'

The two idiots were alone in the dark forest, arguing about who was the best ninja.

'I snuck into a house Ninja Style!'

'I snuck into a casino without drawing attention to myself!'

'What did you do? Crashed through the door and yell "Get over here"?'

'What did you do, whack the tenants and destroy the house?'

The two continued to argue, until Happy had an idea. 'What about a competition?' The boys leaned in on the blue cat. 'Go on... ' They pressed. 'An ultimate game of Hide and Seek! One person hides, while the other person has all night to find him!'

Natsu placed his hands under his chin and smiled. 'That doesn't sound too bad!' Luffy held out his fist to Natsu. 'A game of Janken (Paper Scissors Rock) to decide who hides!' Natsu smirked and faced his rival. 'Heh. You're on!'

Ten seconds later

 _CRASH!_ 'OW! Man, you'd think they'd do some gardening.' Luffy stood up and patted himself down. 'Aw man! Looks like I got into a brawl or something...' Luffy whinged. 'Now, where to hide where to hide where to hide….' Luffy ran around in the dark. Unfortunately it was so dark he kept tripping and running into trees, rocks, and tripping over rouge roots, causing him more cuts and bruises.

'Hmmm… Maybe I can hide in the trees….Gomu-gomu no….' Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed a branch. 'Rocket!' Luffy launched high into the sky. From far away, he would've looked like a flying speck. 'ARGH! Too high too high too high!' Luffy felt himself slowing down mid air. Luffy's face froze, his pupils looking down, to afraid to move his head. Luffy's eyes bulged, as the island zoomed in and out of his sight. 'Bad...' Luffy muttered, as his body dropped.

'AHHHHHHAAAHAHAHA!' Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell closer and closer to the ground.

Meanwhile

Happy looked behind him, as he heard a faint scream coming from somewhere close by. His eyes suddenly bulged, his jaw hitting the ground.

'N-Natsu….'

'Not now Happy! I need to find Luffy!' Natsu declared as he sniffed the air.

'Natsu…..!'

'Clever! So he ran all over the island to hide his scent...'

'NATSU!'

'WHAT?!' Natsu finally turned around, and followed the Exceed's gaze.

Natsu's eyes bulged, as he saw a falling figure coming closer to the ground. 'WHAT THE...!' Natsu exclaimed.

'Gomu-Gomu no… Parashūto!' Luffy stretched himself like a thin sheet of paper, hoping to slow down. But to no avail, as the wind was just carried him higher. 'KYAAA! Bad idea, BAD IDEAAAAA!' Luffy exclaimed as he realized he was flying further away from the island. ' _At this rate, I'm gonna be fish food!_ Gomu-gomu no….' Luffy stretched his arms towards the island, and wrapped his arm around what felt like a thick branch. 'Rocket!' Luffy yelled as he pulled himself back to the island.

The wind violently punched against him as he pulled himself back to the island. 'Hmm? What's that?' Luffy squinted at what appeared to be a black speck. It got closer and closer until… _WHACK!_

'Oof!'

Luffy's body slammed hard into Natsu and Happy. 'Luffy?! What's going on?! What happened?!' Natsu demanded. 'I flung myself too high!' Luffy yelled. The three of them zoomed closer and closer to the island. Natsu's body flung forward with Happy as they were slingshotted to the other side of the island, landing on a beach near the ship knocking them both unconscious.

Meanwhile, Luffy's face banged hard into a tree and his arms refused to come loose, causing Luffy to swing around tying himself up around the tree. Luffy tried to use his feet to stop, only resulting in Luffy getting even more tangled. 'Uhh…..I feel dizzy….' Luffy slurred before entering a deep sleep.

'So let me get this straight. Because of a stupid game, you almost pinned a crime on us?' Lucy's eyebrow twitched, her fists getting tighter. 'And you made us think there was an intruder on the island?' Nami added, her face the same as Lucy's. 'Duuuuuh...Oh yeah! Last night's competition! Luffy!' Natsu pointed at him and smiled. 'I accept!' Luffy smiled and cupped high fived Natsu. 'Great! So should we do it now or-'

As Luffy spoke, an evil kill like presence arose from everyone surrounding the two. 'Uhh, guys?' Natsu stiffly turned his head with means to ask what was wrong. 'YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS!'

 _WHACK!_

 _SMASH!_

 _DOINK!_

'Seriously! Those two are real idiots!' Nami complained as she stormed away. 'I agree. Hey, how 'bout we have a nice barbeque for lunch? And thirds can go around this time.' Sanji suggested, feeling quite hungry. 'Yeah!' Everyone agreed, walking away from a tied up Natsu, Happy, and Luffy, Luffy's arms and legs as the rope, hanging from a tree.

'Hey don't have a barbeque without us!' The boys yapped trying to get free. 'Why am I tied up too guys?!' Happy cried. 'Because the game was your idea, stupid cat.' Lucy simply replied, not even bothering to turn.

'Alright! Let's eat!' Everyone cheered, moving towards the beach into the setting sky, while the three tied up began to argue and cry.


End file.
